


Teach Me Surrender

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dacryphilia, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Gay Steve Rogers, Impact Play, Leather Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Matchmaker Peggy Carter, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow-ish burn, Spanking, Stripping, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Thor (Marvel), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Steve has never been Dommed before. Actually, it's only been recently that he's been interested in kink, but he's always been the sort to dive in head first into something that interested him and this is no different. When Peggy arranges for them and their other kinky friends to attend a kink conference in Seattle, Steve is excited, but not expecting to find connection.Thor has been in the kink community for years. He's an experienced Dom and he loves teaching classes, especially for people who are beginners. He's a consummate professional, but the appearance of a small, pretty man who responds so eagerly to Thor's direction in a class has him second guessing himself.  He wants Steve, but he doesn't want to take advantage of him.What will happen when their desires and Peggy's subtle meddling collide? Will Thor introduce Steve to a brave new world as a submissive to a powerful, confident Dom? Or will insecurity cause the relationship to flounder?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 209
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves!
> 
> Yes, I have a few other fics that I have started and not finished, but in my defense, it takes a lot of energy to write and I haven't had much of it due to grad school, but someone sent me a prompt that led me to start this fic and, well, the rest is history. 
> 
> Thanks so much to my dear friend, [teacup_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup) for helping me with ideas and being my beta for this fic! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Steve stepped outside on a chilly Saturday morning in late January. Snow swirled around on a light breeze as it fell quietly to the ground. Street lamps were beginning to flicker on as the light began to fade. The city was busy as ever, but this part of Brooklyn seemed quiet, for the moment. 

It was almost hard to believe that it had been a month and a half since he broke up with Sam. It had been a rough few weeks and definitely not how he wanted to end the year, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. In truth, their relationship had been strained for a while before it got to that point. Sam was a good man and a good boyfriend, but in the end they proved to be too similar. They were both stubborn, both struggled to listen in the heat of the moment, and they both had needs the other couldn’t fulfill. 

Despite all that, Steve was feeling good, overall. The holiday season was rough, sure, but he and Sam were still friends. Their relationship actually improved now that they were just friends. His job was going well and the show his team was working on was a hit. 

He took a deep breath and released a cloud of breath into the air as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. Peggy was meeting him after work for coffee. It had been a while since they had time to hang out between running his animation studio and her work as a defense attorney. Now that they finally had time, they were determined to meet up. 

Steve had a lot of things going for him, more than he had ever had in his life. Growing up, people always wondered if he would amount to anything. He was too sickly and too weak to do much of anything with kids his age. He had to be held back one year because of his health. On nearly every assessment of physical health, he had scored poorly. He was never able to exercise much, never able to get very big. When he finally reached his late teens and early 20s, his health started to improve, but he was still small, still short and skinny. 

However, after he graduated from art school, he was able to develop an animation style that was all his own. He found jobs, the kind that people always asked about with the worry that an art degree wouldn’t lead anywhere. Now, his animation style was patented and he was bringing in more money than he’d ever seen in his life. For the first time ever, he was approaching the mythical land of financial security. 

Now, with the world suddenly wide open and Steve able to actually do the things he wanted to do, he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Well it’s a simple question, darling,” Peggy asked him as she sat across from him at their favorite café. It was now a year after his technique had gotten patented and they were celebrating. By now, Steve was starting to relax, the constant anxiety about the other shoe dropping starting to ease up. “What is it that you want to do?”

“I dunno, Pegs,” Steve replied. “I honestly never thought that I would get this far, you know?” 

“I can appreciate that,” she replied. “New York isn’t exactly the cheapest place to live, growing up.” 

“Tell me about it,” Steve said. “I mean, I can afford to maintain my home, now. That’s great, right? I mean, mom is still around, but I was never sure that I was gonna be able to pay the cost to keep the lights on.” 

“That’s certainly true,” Peggy said. “But this isn’t about just surviving. This is about joy, adventure. What would make you be thrilled to be alive?” 

Steve took his mug of black coffee and sipped it thoughtfully. Adventure… it seemed almost like his childhood reading books and drawing imaginary scenes while he was home sick from school. It made him think of the Harry Potter books and other teen fiction stuff he’d read that captured his imagination as a kid. A lot of the stuff that got him admitted to art school was fan art of his favorite stuff and he had kept it up during college. 

However, he was a far cry from doing art for commissions to help pay his bills. He still did it, but it wasn’t as urgent as it used to be. He could donate to charity for sick kids… but that wouldn’t really count as adventure. Besides, he did that already. 

Nearby, there was a bulletin board full of ads for local events. Most of it was just local musicians doing gigs some nights at local bars or something. However, one of them was different. 

It wasn’t a flashy piece of paper like some of them were. Ironically, that made Steve notice it more. It was actually rather plain. However, the topic was anything but. There was a local kink community that was having classes. There weren’t any details, but there was a location listed. Steve got up and took the flyer before he sat back down. 

“What do you have there?” Peggy asked. He showed her and her eyebrows rose as she nodded slowly. “That is certainly adventurous, it’s true. Is it something you’re actually interested in, though?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” Steve said. “I’ve… done a bit of research.” 

“By research, I hope you mean that you’ve done more than watch videos online,” she said primly. 

“Of course not,” Steve replied. 

“So you haven’t watched any videos?” she asked, her lips quirking ever so slightly. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re terrible,” Steve said. 

“I know, I shouldn’t tease you like this,” she said. She smiled smugly, though, clearly enjoying what she was doing. “Still, I do hope that you aren’t just jumping in without looking first.” 

“When have I ever done anything like that?” Steve asked. 

“I have a list. It’s alphabetized,” Peggy deadpanned. “I’m sure our dear friends would also be able to provide evidence, as well.” 

Steve blushed and chuckled. She was right. He had a tendency to be reckless. However, this wasn’t something he was charging into blindly. He’d looked up websites, read up on proper procedure, and read everything he could think of. However, there was a limit to what he could learn online. At some point, he had to go somewhere and either experience it himself or take classes or figure something else out. 

“I plead the fifth,” Steve said. Peggy chuckled and took a sip of her tea. 

“I trust that you know what you’re doing,” she said. “Lord knows that this is likely something you would need to do anyway. Better to get this information directly from the source.” 

“I knew you would understand,” Steve said. 

“But if you ever need me to issue a restraining order…” she said.

“I know, you’ll help me out,” Steve said. “Aren’t you kinky yourself?” 

“Yes, I am,” she said. “And if you and I could possibly do something for each other, I would happily teach you myself.”

“Too bad we’re gay,” Steve said, holding up his cup. They toasted to their mutual disinterest in each other. 

“Indeed. However, I also know that there are a lot of people out there who say they’re Dominant who are just garbage,” she said. “Promise me that you’ll be careful.” 

“I will,” Steve said. “Maybe you can recommend some people to take classes from?” 

Peggy took a long sip from her tea as she thought. Steve trusted her judgment on this kind of thing. She was an experienced Domme. If she considered someone to be reliable, he would trust her. 

“Now that you mention it,” she said. “There is one person who I know teaches classes… but he goes to conferences. He’s not part of this local group.” 

“Is there anyone that you would recommend at this group?” Steve asked. 

“There are a couple, but none that are exceptionally good,” Peggy said. She thought for a moment, tapping on the lid of her drink. “Actually, the best person I know is someone who teaches at conferences.”

“There wouldn’t happen to be one that I could sign up for, would there?” Steve asked. 

Peggy smiled. “There is,” she said. “I’ll take care of it, darling.”

* * *

A couple months later, Steve found himself getting off a plane in Seattle. It was raining, of course, but with April nearing an end, at least it was starting to warm up. He was surprised how easily he was able to pay for this trip. It was a week-long conference that booked a whole hotel, so it wasn’t cheap. Still, he was able to pay for it, the travel, and any other additional expenses rather easily. Behind him, Peggy and her girlfriend, Angie, as well as Bucky and his girlfriend, Natasha, also stepped off the plane. 

Steve was positively bouncing with excitement and nervous energy. He could hardly sit still on the flight over, even though he’d had to get up at 3 in the morning to make it there. The fact that Bucky had gotten there on time had shocked him until Bucky mentioned that he’d just stayed up late. 

The hotel in question was a decent size, but it wasn’t like the enormous hotels that they had in New York City. Well, not quite. It was nice though, which was good considering the price of staying there for a week. The lobby had a clean, glossy stone floor and the waiting area was comfortable as they waited in line to get their rooms. 

Steve was somewhat surprised by how… normal it all felt. Sure, there were people there dressed in leather and there were some people with collars on, but it was nothing too out there, yet. The conference had stuff for experienced kinksters and beginners, so Steve was expecting… more. 

“Were you expecting people to be getting whipped in the lobby?” Natasha asked. Steve looked at her and she smiled slyly.

“Hardly. Do I seem that shocked?” Steve asked. 

“Only to me,” Natasha said. “And probably Peggy.” 

“Great,” Steve said. 

“Some of that will go on elsewhere, but we try to keep kinky stuff away from the general public with these things,” Natasha said. “Vanilla people aren’t exactly the most understanding, you know?” 

“Yeah, I can get that,” Steve said. “Still, I almost expected some people to be crawling around on their hands and knees on leashes, you know, stuff like that.” 

“You’ll see it soon enough, trust me,” Natasha said. “As soon as the conference officially starts, people will start going nuts. A lot of them will start before that.” 

Steve quivered in anticipation. He was the only one here who didn’t have a partner, so he felt a bit like a fifth wheel, but he still couldn’t wait. To start going to classes, to be around other kinky people doing kinky things. Just being here was exhilarating. 

When he finally got to the front of the line and got his room number, key, and itinerary, he stepped to the side to wait for his friends to join him. He flipped through the schedule. Breakfast was bright and early in the morning from 6 to 8. There were two class time slots that were two hours each with a half hour between them from 8 to 12:30. The afternoon classes went from 2 to 6:30. 

_An entire week with four classes a day?_ Steve thought. A slow grin creeped over his face. _This is gonna be fun._

He scanned the list of classes offered. Some were on basic stuff like consent and how scenes should play out and etiquette that Peggy and his friends had explained to him already. It probably wouldn’t hurt to get a refresher from someone who was teaching the class, though. Others were on how to properly use toys or spanking implements or such. Still others focused on more particular subsets of the community, like service or caregivers and littles. 

To be honest, Steve was interested in a lot of it, but wasn’t sure how he personally thought of himself. He knew he was drawn to the more submissive role, considering how much of his life was spent being in control of something. Beyond that, though, he wasn’t sure, though his friends assured him that it was okay to not be sure. 

He scanned the names of those who were teaching the classes. He had to scoff when he saw one of them. Master Thor. 

_That can’t be his real name_, Steve thought. _Right? That has to be a stage name or something. No one actually goes around calling themselves Master Thor._

Of course, there were stranger names, like the many… inventive ways white women had come up with to spell perfectly normal names. Thor could very well be his name. Other people had the titles of Sir. Others didn’t have any at all and Steve wondered if a sub was the one teaching the class. It made sense, but why he had assumed that Doms would be the ones teaching all the classes, he wasn’t sure. Subs were just as much a part of the community. 

In fact, there were a couple classes that were focused on safety that seemed focused towards subs that were taught by them. Steve made a mental note of when and where they were. 

“We’re all set,” Bucky announced as he clapped Steve on the shoulder. Steve looked up at his friend. “Looks like we’re all neighbors, too, so that’s great. We can have a sleepover if we’re bored.” 

“If you get bored at a kink conference, you’re doing it wrong,” Peggy replied. 

“Well yeah, but it doesn’t mean we can’t have a boys night, right?” Bucky countered. “Come on, we’re here for a week, that’s plenty of time to have fun.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Steve said. 

“Whatever we’re doing, let’s get to our rooms and stop taking up space in the lobby,” Angie said. “There are enough people here as it is and I think I just saw a bus pull in.” 

They made their way to the elevators and got in. 

“See any classes you were interested in?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, tomorrow morning there was a class for beginners by a guy called Master Thor,” Steve said with a grin. Bucky’s mouth quirked into a grin. 

“That can’t really be his name, can it?” he asked. “That’s a stage name or something.” 

“To my knowledge, that is, in fact, his real name,” Peggy replied. “Thor, obviously, not the Master part. He has a good reputation for being good at teaching these classes, especially for beginners.” 

“Really?” Steve asked. 

“Yes. Actually, I recommended this conference because I knew Thor would be here,” Peggy said. “So, as your friend, I would strongly encourage you to attend his classes.” 

They got to their rooms and Steve went inside his. Peggy and Angie got their own room and Bucky and Natasha got theirs. It made sense, honestly. Steve knew that Peggy at least had brought some stuff along to play with. He wasn’t sure if Natasha had, since Bucky was new to all this, too. Still, a couple was allowed to want some privacy. 

That being said, his room was connected to Bucky’s so before he even had a chance to unpack his bags, Bucky barged in and jumped on his bed. Steve rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. 

“This is almost like old times, isn’t it?” Bucky asked. 

“I don’t remember going to a conference with you before,” Steve said dryly. A moment later, a pillow collided with his head. 

“Shut up, you punk,” Bucky laughed. “I meant when we were in college.” 

“How is this like college?” Steve asked. 

“Well, we were roommates, we went to classes together, we got to hang out when we weren’t going to class, we were trying new things and equally brave, intrepid, and nervous,” Bucky replied. 

“Sure, I guess you’ve got a point there,” Steve replied. “Just don’t take a nap or anything, the opening event is in a few hours.” 

“Come on, we spent all day in a plane,” Bucky whined. “And the beds are comfy. Can’t we have just a little nap?” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “If you think you’ll be able to get up in time, go ahead, but I’m not gonna miss anything because you fell asleep.” 

“Steve! I told Bucky he couldn't take a nap!” Natasha called from the other room. 

“Dammit,” Bucky sighed. “Guess I’ll got to the coffee shop next door and get something, then.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get an early night,” Steve said. 

“Sure, sure, you want anything?” Bucky asked. 

“Just get me a big black coffee,” Steve replied. 

Bucky muttered something about how it wasn’t natural and Steve rolled his eyes fondly once more. He sighed as his friend left, though. He wasn’t wrong. It did almost feel like college again.

* * *

The welcoming ceremony was surprisingly tame. Steve figured that perhaps there was an unwritten rule to not scare the staff. It made sense, but again, wasn’t something he was expecting. Everyone was fully dressed and even though there were some people collared and leashed, it was discreet enough not to draw attention. It also helped Steve to feel a little more comfortable, like these people weren’t all that different from him. 

The guy who greeted them was a particularly normal looking guy. He looked almost mild, like he was a clerk or something in the suit he was wearing. The only thing different about him was that he introduced himself as a Sir after saying his name was Phil. 

The crowd was fairly sizeable. The room where they met was packed full. Every chair was taken and there were even some who were standing or kneeling next to their partners, or just leaning against a wall. Still, everyone was friendly and even the people that Steve had talked to so far didn’t laugh at his lack of experience. Some had even offered to help him figure out where to go or asked if he knew anyone there. 

By the time the welcome ceremony was over, Steve felt right at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve goes to his first lesson and drags Bucky along.

Steve’s alarm went off right at 6 and for the first time in years he practically leaped out of bed. He showered thoroughly, considered shaving briefly, but eventually decided that he liked how he looked with a beard. Then he dressed in the outfit he’d picked out last night. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a white t-shirt under a short-sleeved blue button down shirt and a pair of red skinny jeans. Steve was an artist, he liked wearing colorful clothes. 

Besides, even though he wasn’t exactly looking for someone to… try stuff with… he wasn’t opposed to it if it should happen. It had been months since he’d had any action and he was feeling it. 

He knew better than to check to see if Bucky or Nat were awake yet. They were the worst at getting up early. Peggy and Angie, though, would probably either be down in the lobby eating breakfast already or they would be sleeping in. They were on vacation, after all, they had the right to rest before having fun. 

Breakfast was down the hall from where the opening ceremony was last night. It was still large, but it was filled with round tables and generic wooden chairs. Steve didn’t recognize anyone, but still went to the buffet. He grabbed some toast, some eggs, an orange, and some grapes before getting his first black coffee.

Steve wasn’t really awake enough to interact with others, so he sat down at an empty table and nursed his first cup of coffee. It was okay, nothing special, but better than he was expecting. Steve only added sugar and cream to coffee that was already terrible, and usually by that point, he would be getting tea instead. He closed his eyes as he felt the coffee work its magic and hummed. 

“May I join you?” came a deep voice. He opened his eyes to see what was probably the biggest guy he’d ever seen. He was tall, with beautifully broad shoulders, long blond hair that went past his shoulders, and a short, neat blond beard. He was also jacked like nothing Steve had ever seen. The clothes he wore hugged his body and displayed just how powerfully built the man was.

Finally, there was the man’s smile. It was bright and dazzling beneath beautiful blue eyes that sparkled much too much for this early in the morning. This man, whoever he was, was a vision. The artist in Steve wanted to draw him, even though he hadn’t tried realistic stuff in ages. He shook himself when the man cleared his throat politely. 

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Steve replied dumbly. He hid strategically behind his coffee cup as his cursed Irish complexion betrayed him by blushing. 

“Thank you,” the man said as he sat down. Steve couldn’t help but watch the way the man’s body moved. The man smiled politely from across the table before he helped himself to his breakfast. Steve sipped his coffee in silence and tried to think about anything other than the gorgeous man sitting with him. Alas, his dick was more awake than his brain. 

“Are you excited for the conference to start?” the man asked. 

“Yeah, kinda nervous, too, though,” Steve replied. The man smiled sympathetically. 

“Are you new to the community or is this simply your first conference?” he asked. 

“Both,” Steve replied. “A friend of mine said it would be a good way to dive in and spend some of my accrued vacation hours all at once.”

The man chuckled, a deep, rich, warm sound that caused Steve to smile. “It is at that,” he replied. “I hope you enjoy your time here. I must say, I don’t think I have seen many people who are completely new recently.” 

“I’ve always been the type to leap before I look,” Steve said with a grin. “Though I did have some friends who made sure that I did some research.” 

“That’s good,” the man said. “Sounds like you could get into trouble, otherwise.” 

“I will neither confirm nor deny,” Steve replied. He finished the rest of his first cup of coffee and got up to get more. “What about you?”

“I have been in the community and coming to conferences for a long time,” the man admitted. “This is the third one I’ve been to this year.” 

“Wow, living your best life, huh?” Steve replied. The man chuckled and Steve decided that he really loved the sound. 

“Indeed,” he said. “I am Thor, what’s your name?” 

“_That_ Thor?” Steve asked, his jaw dropping. “You’re Master Thor?” 

“Yes, that is my name,” Thor replied. “Though it is not strictly necessary to call me Master.”

“Wow, I thought that was a stage name,” Steve said. Thor smiled sheepishly. 

“I get that a lot,” he admitted with a shrug. “You would be surprised how many new people laugh at the title of Master.” 

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” Steve said. 

“Don’t worry, you weren’t,” Thor replied. “It is my curse, though more so with people who are actually somewhat familiar with Norse mythology.”

“I can imagine,” Steve replied. “I’m not too familiar, but I’ve heard the name.” 

“You still haven’t given me your name,” Thor said. He looked expectantly at Steve, who blushed again under the small amount of scrutiny.

“I’m Steve,” he replied. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Steve,” Thor said. “Is there anything in particular that interests you in the itinerary for the conference?” 

“Well, mostly I’m just looking to go to the beginner classes,” Steve said. “You know, make sure I’ve got the basics covered and everything.”

“That’s good,” Thor said. “Sometimes new people think they can skip right to the fun stuff and complain that we spend too much time discussing the safety.” 

“I just figure that if I have the time to learn something, I have the time to learn how to do it right,” Steve said.

“Well said,” Thor said. Thor probably didn’t mean anything by the little bit of praise, but Steve still felt warm and a little pleased. He wasn’t a people pleaser, exactly, but… he did like knowing that someone appreciated what he did when he did it well. “But it won’t hurt to explore other things that do interest you in the community, just for fun. You know what they say about all work and no play.” 

“Well, I am on vacation,” Steve replied. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to branch out.” 

“Indeed,” Thor said with a smile. 

They were quiet for a while as they ate their respective breakfasts. Steve tried not to stare at the man across the table from him. He was... exactly Steve's type, to be honest. Tall, strong, and he seemed like a decent person. Steve's biggest issue in the dating scene was how many assholes there were out there. Thor minded his own business, drinking his tea and eating. Every now and then, Thor would greet someone who entered the room. Steve got the feeling that Thor was well-connected in the kink community. 

“I am afraid I will have to leave you, now,” Thor said shortly after 7. “I have a class this morning that I must prepare for.” 

“Well, I hope to see you later, then,” Steve said. Thor smiled as he left and Steve couldn’t help but watch him leave. He was definitely just studying the way Thor moved, the way his muscles shifted as he walked away. He was definitely not just staring at the man’s fantastic ass and the way his pants hugged it. 

He looked down at his itinerary when Thor left the room. Sure enough, the presenter at the class Steve was planning on attending was none other than Master Thor. It was a basic beginner class on scene safety. Steve looked at the other classes being offered. He didn’t want to seem weird and just show up at Thor’s class just because the instructor was hot. 

The other classes were more advanced, though. They focused on stuff like pain play or service kink (not something Steve was into) or advanced bondage techniques. Of those, Steve could probably figure out the bondage stuff, but seeing as he really hadn’t tried to look it up before, it would probably be better to go to a beginner class first. 

All in all, it looked like if he wanted to go to something this morning, he’d have to go to Thor’s class. And Steve had waited too long to skip a class just because it might be awkward to go to.

* * *

“I don’t see why you had to drag me out of bed for this,” Bucky yawned 40 minutes later. The class was about to start and Steve had gotten him an extra-large coffee with sugar and cream to help encourage him. How Bucky consumed that stuff and still called it coffee, Steve would never know, but if it helped get him out of bed, he wasn't about to argue with his friend. 

“It’s an intro class, it’ll be good for us since we’re new to all this,” Steve replied. 

“My bed was good for me since I was fucking tired, punk,” Bucky muttered. He took a long sip from his coffee. “Don’t think I’m not gonna get back at you for this.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Steve said. The room was a typical presentation room with folding chairs and a platform at the head of the room. Whether the platform was going to be used or not, Steve wasn’t sure. It was a scene safety class, so… who could say?

A few minutes later, the door closed and Thor walked to the front of the room. He assumed a firm, dominant stance with his arms crossed over his chest. Even though he wasn’t dressed any differently than when Steve had seen him earlier, he seemed more powerful. Steve felt weak. 

“Oh, I get it, now,” Bucky said. 

“Welcome to your introduction to scene safety,” Thor said. “I am Master Thor. Know that I take this course very seriously, and I expect everyone who hopes to be part of the kink community to be equally serious. There is no safe, consensual play without scene safety.” 

Steve opened his notebook and Bucky rolled his eyes. Almost as soon as he had done so, Thor looked over at him. 

“Is there something amusing you would like to share?” Thor asked. 

“No, sir,” Bucky replied. “Sorry, sir.” 

“Well, if there is nothing amusing perhaps you would care to take notes like your friend there,” Thor said. Steve had to bit his tongue to keep from laughing, but his mouth did quirk into a smile. He could sense Bucky glaring down at him for a moment, but he ignored his friend. 

With that, Thor launched into an explanation of proper scene etiquette. Steve wasn’t expecting there to be so much emphasis on communication before the scene actually happened. It made sense, but he had expected more focus on what happened during the scene. Part of him figured that not knowing what would happen would make it more exciting, but… there was definitely something to be said for being informed about what was going on. 

Besides, with someone like Thor, knowing what would happen and actually experiencing it might be two totally different things. At least... that was what Steve hoped. 

_Stop that,_ Steve thought. _There's no guarantee that he's even available, or straight, or even interested. Besides, it's a conference. There's no time for anything to happen, anyway._

That thought was just a little bit disappointing, to be honest. Why did all the amazing, perfect, decent men that Steve met have to be so completely out of reach?

The other thing he wasn’t expecting was for a detailed explanation of what had to be there during any scene. Anything with rope needed a knife. Anything with fire needed a fire extinguisher. Anything involving inflicting pain needed a first aid kit. A lot of this made sense, but it wasn’t something Steve had actually considered in his fantasies. After all, who went around fantasizing about a scene needing to end to put out a fire or something? Total buzzkill. 

“Most importantly, you must have a safe word,” Thor said at the start of the second hour. “Your partner and whoever is there with you needs to know what that word is. If you’re gagged, you need a way to either remove the gag or another way to communicate that you’ve withdrawn consent.

“The most important thing about a safe word is that you are able to remember what it is when you’re in the middle of a scene,” Thor continued “Saying something long and complicated might not be possible when you’re in the middle of something intense. For this reason, many experienced members of the kink community recommend a word that is either one or two syllables or a simple three knock system for when you cannot speak.” 

Steve wrote down the important parts and underlined the part about safe words. He’d thought about what his safe word would be, but hadn’t settled on anything yet. He made a note to do some more thinking about it later. 

“It is also important that a Dom have a safe word, as well,” Thor continued. “They are not solely for subs. Sometimes a sub may want to go somewhere that a Dom isn’t comfortable going and they need to be able to back out of a scene, as well.”

“Huh, didn’t think about that,” Bucky murmured. 

“Me neither,” Steve replied. “Guess it makes sense, though.” 

At that moment, Thor checked his watch. “We’re about out of time, so you’re all dismissed, and I hope to see you all again, especially if you’re new to the scene.” 

The class got up. Some of them went up to Thor to ask questions, but Steve decided to hang back, unsure of whether to approach the man or not. 

“You want me to hold your hand while you talk to the hot Dom?” Bucky asked, his voice slightly teasing.

“Don’t be silly,” Steve replied. “I talked to him all on my own earlier.” 

“Were you the one to go up to him?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“…No.” 

“So do you want me to help you out or not?” Bucky asked. 

“Fine, stay if you want,” Steve replied. He looked over at Thor. He had a few people around him and he seemed in his element. He was pleasant and friendly to all of them. Steve hung back for a while until the crowd started to dissipate. Thor smiled warmly as Steve approached. 

“Steve, good to see you,” Thor said. “I was hoping to find you here. I am glad you decided to come.”

“Hi, Thor, hey,” Steve said eloquently. “I’m, uh, I’m glad I came, too. I wasn’t expecting there to be… so much to cover.” 

“Ah, well, the kink community is wide and varied,” Thor replied. “I hoped to cover some of the basics.” 

“Well, not that I’m an expert, but I’d say I got a lot from it,” Steve said. 

“That is good to hear,” Thor said with a smile. “I hope my display of assertiveness didn’t upset your friend. I do prefer to ensure that people who come to classes take them seriously.” 

“Oh, Bucky? Yeah, that might be my fault,” Steve said. “I made him come, since we’re both new. I had to bribe him with coffee.”

“Ah, I see,” Thor said. “Well, I am glad you made him attend, even if he is perturbed. Do you have a plan for the next class?” 

“Is there one you would recommend?” Steve asked. “Just… I sorta want to go to all of them, but I, well, can’t.”

“I can understand that feeling,” Thor chuckled. He came around and Steve breathed in quickly as he felt Thor very close to him. He felt very small suddenly, dwarfed by Thor’s immense bulk. He could feel his face heat as Thor stepped into his space. “Hmm… you mentioned being new, so I would recommend doing something different, since you just had an introductory class. Do you have any interest in service kink?” 

“Not really, no,” Steve said. “It’s never been something that I was interested in.” 

“Yes, it tends to be something that not everyone is into,” Thor replied. “What are you interested?” 

“Um…” Steve said. He blushed as Thor looked at him. “I, uh, I’m interested in… impact play?” 

Thor hummed thoughtfully and Steve felt a bit like he was being scrutinized or studied. He managed to stand his ground, though.

“That’s fairly basic as far as kink is concerned. There isn’t a class on that until the later slot tomorrow morning,” Thor replied. “If that is something you are interested in, however, I would recommend attending the class on consent and power exchange this afternoon.” 

“Where’s that?” Steve asked. 

“It’s two rooms down the hall from here,” Thor replied. “I trust you will not need a guide for such a short journey.” 

Steve laughed. “I think I can manage,” he said. “Thank you, Thor.” 

“No problem,” Thor said with a smile. “I hope you and your friend have fun.” 

Steve turned around and left. Part of him wanted to stay, to see if Thor wanted to… no it was a dumb thought. Thor probably had people clamoring for his attention. Steve didn’t want to be a nuisance. He would do as Thor said. 

He left the room before he could think too much about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to add my thanks to Cinderellasfella for inspiring this story with an ask he sent me on Tumblr! Thanks for inspiring this because it's late in the semester and getting to work on this is keeping me alive and well.

Steve didn’t see any of his friends again until they convened for lunch. Instead of eating at the hotel, they decided to go to a nearby restaurant that specialized in Japanese food. They sat around the hibachi grill while their server made their food and chatted about what they’d been up to in as little detail as possible. 

“I was surprised to find Bucky gone when I woke up,” Natasha said as soon as their server had packed up and left. “I expected him to sleep in until noon the first day.” 

“I would’ve,” Bucky said with faux annoyance. “But this punk dragged me out of bed, put coffee in my hand, and made me go to the 8 am class on scene safety.” 

“Well, at least it was an important class,” Angie said. 

“I would’ve preferred something a little more exciting that early in the morning,” Bucky muttered. “The only reason I was there was because Steve found someone he liked.” 

“Oh really?” Natasha asked. “Do tell, Stevie. Who’s managed to draw your attention after all this time?” 

“It’s not important,” Steve said. He picked up a piece of shrimp with his chopsticks and ate it to avoid giving any information. 

“Stevie, here, is hot for the teacher,” Bucky said. 

“Traitor,” Steve muttered. 

“What? You were hanging on his every word like it was gospel or something,” Bucky replied. “And he’s pretty much the type of guy you go for, unless I’m wrong.” 

“He is not,” Steve said. 

“Is he tall?” Natasha asked.

“…Ish,” Steve replied. 

“Taller than me,” Bucky said. 

“Is he blond?” Peggy asked.

“Yup,” Bucky said. 

“Blue eyes?” Angie asked. 

“Very,” Bucky replied. 

“Is he buff?” Natasha asked.

“Extremely,” Bucky declared. 

“A Dom?” Angie inquired. 

“He introduced himself as Master,” Bucky said. 

“Well, well, well, it seems like this man just ticks all your boxes, doesn’t he?” Peggy asked sweetly. 

“I hate you all,” Steve muttered. “And yes, he is my walking fantasy made flesh.” 

They laughed with him and Peggy smiled mysteriously. Steve never knew what was going on inside her head. To be honest, he gave up trying to figure that out a long time ago. Peggy was skilled at misdirection and her poker face was impenetrable. If she was up to something, he wouldn’t know what it was until she had succeeded in getting what she wanted. 

All in all, Steve couldn’t help but think about Thor. But surely there was no hope. They would only be there for a week, so even if they did hit it off, there wouldn’t be any time to do anything. It was what it was.

* * *

Thor was distracted. It was a rare state of mind for him to be in. Successful businessmen couldn’t afford to be easily distracted; nor could a good Dom, for that matter. And yet, even as he ate his lunch with some old friends, he couldn’t help but think about the handsome man that he had met earlier that morning. 

In truth, Thor always had a soft spot for new people in the kink community. Maybe it was his nature or his instincts as a caring Dom, but he liked to take new people under his wing. Whether they were fledgling Doms who were still just a little afraid of their desire to hurt or control their partner or a new sub who both craved and wrestled with their desire to surrender or switches who had the idea that they had to choose between the two. Thor liked to make these people feel welcome. 

Steve was new, but he hadn’t yet specified whether he was a Dom or a sub or a switch. To be honest, it shouldn’t matter. Wherever Steve fell on that spectrum, Thor would be able to help him. If he was able to, anyway. Steve had friends with him, it was completely likely that they would be able to help him. 

Still, his mind lingered on the young man. 

“Thor?” his companion said. Thor blinked and returned to the moment. His friend, Bruce, was looking at him expectantly. “Did you hear what I said?” 

“Ah, no, I am afraid not,” Thor said. 

“I was asking how your first class went,” Bruce said. 

“Oh, yes, it was fine,” Thor said. “There was a good deal of enthusiasm afterwards from the attendees. I believe it was well received.”

“I told you he was the right person to teach the class,” Pepper said. She smiled sweetly. Pepper was the CEO of Stark Industries. Her sub, Tony, was the president, but to be honest, he was more suited to research and development than management. Luckily, Pepper was one of the best at management around. Thor frequently asked her for advice when he was starting out and unsure of what to do. 

“Well, it was important that the person we asked be qualified and would take it seriously,” Bruce said. “That still doesn’t explain your spacing out, though.” 

“I was merely thinking about what my next class would entail,” Thor replied. “Kink relationships are becoming more popular, from what I can tell, so talking about power exchange is important. I don’t want people to get the wrong idea about what it is.” 

“You’re certainly right about that,” Pepper said. “And a lot of people seem to think that it means they can do whatever they want, especially people whose only exposure is whatever they can find on the internet or 50 Shades of Grey.” 

“Exactly,” Thor replied. Again, his mind returned to Steve. The man had said that he was interested in that kind of play. Thro sincerely hoped that Steve wasn’t the sort who thought that power exchange was something it wasn’t, but the best way to do that was to teach his class well. If Steve was still interested in it, then he would be reassured. 

“Thor!” Bruce said. Thor blinked again. “Okay, now I know something’s up. You’re not usually this spacey.” 

“My apologies, Bruce,” Thor replied. 

“What’s going on, Thor?” Pepper asked. “If it’s business, is there a way I can help?” 

“No, it’s just… I ran into someone earlier,” he said. 

“Oh really?” Pepper asked. Her smiled grew slowly. “Do tell. You haven’t had a sub in a long time. Not since Jane.”

“I’m fairly sure he isn’t a sub, which is a shame. I met him early this morning at breakfast,” Thor said. “We talked a bit. He’s new to kink, but he was eager to learn and he came to my class.” 

“Ah, I see,” Bruce said. “Do you like him?” 

“What is the point of that?” Thor asked. “As I said, I doubt he is a submissive. And he is a student, would it not be inappropriate?” 

“Thor, we know you’re not the sort to use these events or your classes to scope out a potential sub,” Pepper said. 

“Even so,” Thor replied. “I do not want to get into the habit of thinking that I can take advantage of subs in my classes.” 

“No, of course not,” Bruce said. “But… I don’t know, it’s been a couple years since you had someone in your life. The conference is only for a week. Who’s to say that nothing could happen?” 

“People hook up at these things all the time,” Pepper said. “Even those who go in not looking to find someone to play with.” 

“You’re saying that I should just… let what happens happen?” Thor asked. 

“More or less,” Pepper replied. “Who knows? You might be surprised. Just be open to it.” 

Thor shrugged and returned to the food on his plate. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was decent enough. Even then, Steve came to mind. Thor couldn't keep the man’s handsome, bearded face out of his mind. The blue eyes full of fire and curiosity that were just a little bit uncertain. The long, slender fingers that curled gracefully around whatever he was holding. The strong jawline beneath dark blond bristles. The full lips that curled into a lovely, shy smile. That perfect ass that was so round it almost looked out of place on the man’s otherwise slim body. 

Yes, it was safe to say that Thor was distracted.

* * *

Thor’s class on power exchange wasn’t until the second session in the afternoon, so he decided to attend a symposium on kink acceptance in society at large. Every now and then he attended classes to ensure that he stayed up to date, especially since he wasn’t engaging in kink in his daily life. For the most part, though, he was curious as to how the kink community was regarded by the rest of the world and what kind of research and discussion was occurring in the community and about it. 

The first presenter was a journalist of some sort. Not one that Thor had heard of, to his knowledge, but the information was interesting. Thor took a few notes, but for the most part, just listened to what the presenters said. Some of it was similar to what people had said before. It was a shame that people still thought of them as people who were like 50 Shades of Grey. 

After the second speaker, Thor’s attention started to wander, so he stood up and walked outside to stretch his legs. He tended to get fidgety if he was sitting too long and from the sound of it, the third speaker was much like the other two. People misunderstood what kink was and what it meant to enjoy it and there were organizations trying to change that. He made a note of what the organizations were to research them later. 

He walked down the hall and paused when he saw a familiar face. He smiled as she turned and waved him over. 

“Thor, how lovely to see you again,” Peggy said. 

“Peggy,” he said as he bent to kiss her cheeks in greeting. “You look lovelier than ever. How are you?” 

“I’m doing well, thank you,” she said with a smile. “I passed the bar exam a couple years ago. Now I’m a defense attorney in Manhattan, but I live in Brooklyn.” 

“What a remarkable coincidence,” Thor said with a smile. “I recently bought an office building in Manhattan. My business boomed and being in Manhattan makes managing international clientele somewhat easier.” 

“I can imagine,” Peggy replied. “But I think managing an international business is hard even then.” 

“It has its moments,” Thor said. “I must say that it’s good to know that we will be neighbors. I do not know many people in Manhattan.”

“Moving is always difficult, especially when it’s internationally,” Peggy replied sympathetically. “Have you found a place to live yet?” 

“I have a few places lined up, though I must say that while Manhattan has many… admirable qualities, I find that I do not like many of the apartments,” Thor said. “I prefer houses, to be honest.” 

“No luck with penthouses?” Peggy asked. 

“Alas, no. They do not feel enough like houses to me,” Thor replied. “I do not mind them, but I would prefer to have something that feels more like a home, a place where I can host events and guests, should I choose to do so.” 

“Yes, good houses in Manhattan are a lot more expensive, too,” Peggy said. 

“Exactly,” Thor said. “I do not want to bankrupt myself with this move. Buying the office building to move my company’s headquarters into was expensive enough.” 

“Well, I’m no realtor, but many people commute from Brooklyn to Manhattan, and Brooklyn is much more affordable,” Peggy replied. “I do know of some brownstones that are for sale, if you have a realtor you can contact.” 

“I will let her know,” Thor said. “It may be beneficial to have a way to disconnect from my work life, anyway.” 

“We must get tea sometime soon so we can catch up properly,” she said. “Especially if we are to be neighbors.”

“I would love nothing more,” Thor said with a bright smile. “I am glad to have run into you here.” 

“Pegs, have you seen my notebook? I can’t find… it,” came a familiar voice. Thor looked over to see Steve standing there glancing between him and Peggy. There was a faint blush on his cheeks that looked lovely in the cool weather. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Thor and Thor smiled politely back at him. 

“I have it here, darling,” Peggy replied, handing him a leather-bound book. “You left it in the restaurant.” 

“You’re a life-saver, Pegs,” Steve said. “Thanks.” 

“You look well, Steve,” Thor said. “I hope you are ready for the class coming up soon.” 

Steve swallowed and nodded. “Ah, almost…” he said. “I, uh, just need to pick up a couple things. And I see you two have… have met. That’s great.” 

“Peggy and I are family friends. Her family and mine were neighbors, so we practically grew up together. We have stayed in touch, but haven’t seen each other in quite a while,” Thor said. “Be sure to be on time. I dislike delays and interruptions.” 

“Yes… sir,” Steve replied. There was something very satisfying about the way Steve called him that with just the slightest bit of hesitation and uncertainty. Thor merely nodded approvingly and Steve turned to leave. It was a shame that Steve seemed to be a switch. Thor admired subs and respected them, but submission did not come to him naturally… or at all.

“I did not realize that you knew each other,” Thor said to Peggy. 

“Steve and I went to college together, and we’re neighbors in Brooklyn, so you actually know a couple people there,” Peggy said. “I suppose it’s a small world.” 

“Indeed it is,” Thor said. “I must prepare for my class, but I would love to catch up with you whenever you have the chance.” 

“Splendid, I look forward to it,” Peggy said with a smile.

* * *

“Why didn’t you mention that you knew Thor?” Steve asked. 

“You never said what his name was,” Peggy replied innocently. “Besides, I’m sure there are several muscular men with long blond hair and blue eyes who enjoy kink.” 

“Yeah, right,” Steve said sarcastically. “And all of them just happen to be at this convention, is that it?” 

“Not all of them, just the one that I know,” Peggy replied. “You had better get going, though. Thor did warn you not to be late to his class. What’s it on again?” 

Steve blushed and glanced away. “Consent and power exchange,” he said. 

“Well then, you really better not miss it, then,” she said. “Power exchange is pretty essential to BDSM relationships, so you’d best be on time.” 

Steve nodded and turned to leave. In truth, he had most everything he needed for the class. He’d just told Thor that he needed to pick some stuff up so that he had an excuse to flee. His heart was still racing at the way Thor smiled at him, the way his eyes had flickered when Steve called him “sir”. It made him feel weak in the knees, which was both an incredibly annoying feeling and totally new and exciting. 

No one had ever made him feel that way so quickly. Steve’s last boyfriend was a friend of his, but wasn’t comfortable with Steve’s interest in kink. Sam was a good guy and a good boyfriend, but he wasn’t comfortable with giving Steve what he wanted sexually. It had lasted several months, but it was one of the better relationships Steve had had. 

Thor made him feel like a freshman in college again getting ready for his first date with a guy. Nervous and sheepish and tongue-tied and completely unsure, but also excited and eager and curious. It was like a font of boyish enthusiasm had bubbled up that Steve hadn’t experienced in nearly a decade. There was something almost innocent about it, which was ironic considering the venue. 

Steve walked into the room where the class was taking place. This time, he was alone, as Bucky had declared that he would take a nap since he was awakened way too early. Steve sat awkwardly in one of the chairs as people milled about. Steve wasn’t good at socializing. He had friends, but even after all these years, it was hard for him to step out of his comfort zone and introduce himself to new people. 

A moment later, someone sat down next to him. He looked over and saw Thor. He blinked as the man smiled at him. Steve felt Thor’s arm against the back of his chair and he tried very hard to think about something else. 

“You seemed a bit uncomfortable on your own,” Thor said. 

“Thanks, I’ve, uh, never really been very good with people,” Steve said. 

“It’s no trouble,” Thor said. “Is that why you had a friend accompany you to your first class this morning?” 

_Yes._ “Sort of. I mean, it’s also just cause I’m… new to all this?” Steve said. 

“That is understandable,” Thor said. “You would be amazed how many people come with their friends because they’re nervous about entering a community they’ve never had much contact with.”

“Really?” Steve asked. 

“Of course. We were all there at one point or another,” Thor said. “These events can be intimidating, but they can also be good places to make friends and connections with others, if you let them.” 

“Well, I guess there’s you, right?” Steve asked. “So I guess there’s hope for the rest of the week.” 

“See? That’s right, you’ve already met someone,” Thor said with a wide smile. He looked up and waved someone over. “I need to teach the class, but this is my friend, Pepper. I’m sure she would be happy to sit with you while I teach the class. Pepper, this is Steve, he’s new and a little lost.” 

“Oh, well then, I would be happy to sit with you,” Pepper said with a smile. 

“Oh, uh, thank you, ma’am,” Steve said. “Thanks, Thor.” 

Thor clapped him on the back and smiled again. It was bright and warm and Steve felt his stomach flutter with butterflies. As Thor got up, Pepper sat down. She smiled warmly, but made no move to get closer to him. 

“So how long have you been interested in kink?” she asked. 

“Uh, maybe a few months,” Steve replied. “It was kinda one of the things that ended my last relationship.” 

“I’m sorry about that,” Pepper said. 

“Thanks, but we weren’t in a great place anyway, at the time,” Steve said. “Neither of us could really satisfy the other.” 

“I’m glad you broke up then instead of trying to stick it out,” Pepper said. “Some people just aren’t right for each other.” 

“Yeah, we make way better friends than boyfriends,” Steve said. “Anyway, after I got over him, I started looking into this sort of thing and then a friend mentioned that this event was happening and the rest is history, I guess.” 

“Well, it’s good that you have friends who are helping you out,” Pepper said with a smile. “That makes it easier. A lot of people come to these events because they don’t know anyone in the community and these are the only times when they can meet people with similar desires.” 

“Yeah, I really appreciate my friends for coming with me,” Steve said. 

Shortly after, the door closed and Thor made his way to the front of the room. He assumed a similar stance as he had during his morning class and Steve decided that he loved it. Thor standing in front of a class, looking sternly out at the attendees with his arms folded over his chest was a spectacular sight. It definitely gave Steve ideas. 

_Shut up, mind, focus_, he thought. 

“Many of you are already aware, but this class forms one of the basics of the BDSM community,” Thor began. “In any kind of scene, whether it’s just a couple hours in a bedroom with handcuffs or a full weekend or if a couple are in a 24/7 arrangement, there is some form of power exchange that takes place. This requires trust between parties, vulnerability from the sub, and a great deal of responsibility for whoever takes on the role of a Dom.”

With that, Thor launched into a presentation about the different forms of power exchange that showed up in kink relationships. The first couple forms were focused more on people who saw kink as a hobby or just something they did every now and then. Even then, Thor provided details about what the relationship should look like and what the responsibilities of each party in it was. 

There was a time when Steve thought that maybe he would be fine with just having a relationship like this. He and his boyfriend would do whatever they did usually but every now and then, they would get kinky in the bedroom. As time went on, though, Steve realized that the kind of assurance that people talked about related to submissive roles was something that he wanted more frequently. He hadn’t even been dommed yet, but he knew that he couldn’t be satisfied with someone who was only occasionally kinky. 

The third type that Thor covered was like an in between level. It was more than the situational level of the first couple levels, but it wasn’t as intense as others either. Steve thought that he might be okay with that for a while, but he would eventually want more. 

Finally, they arrived at the fourth type, which involved some type of covenant or official agreement of roles and rules for the relationship. Whether the parties switched or there was a Dom and a sub who always occupied those roles, there was a collective understanding of what the relationship looked like that everyone involved consented to. 

“Lastly, there is the last level, which can consist of absolute power exchange or total power exchange,” Thor said. “This level of power exchange is something many people in the kink community fantasize about, but is rarely possible or realistic in practice. Often, this level of power exchange is temporary.

“Absolute power exchange is typically a 24/7 type of relationship. It is enticing, but it requires flexibility and dedication that is not always realistic. Total power exchange is what many think of when they imagine a Master/slave dynamic. It involves a type of ownership or absolute obedience. It requires the Master to assume total responsibility for supporting the sub; financially, emotionally, physically, and mentally. It is not done lightly and rarely for longer than a few days.”

Just thinking about that, Steve knew it wasn’t for him. Hell, he couldn’t afford to take a weekend off sometimes, let alone just dropping off the face of the earth to live in total submission. Besides, the idea of willingly giving up his autonomy like that was… well, it was scary. He would need to trust someone completely for that to happen and there was no one that he could trust _that much_.

* * *

The end of the class was much like the ones Thor had taught before. He was swarmed with people asking questions about what each kind of kink relationship was like. Most of them were easily answered with something along the lines of “it depends on the relationship.” Some required more nuanced answers. A couple tried to pry into what he preferred in a relationship, but he rebuffed those questions sternly. 

It was amazing, sometimes, how bold some people could be when they first entered the BDSM community. Whether they were expecting orgies or for people to be doing all kinds of play in public or if they were all in one big open relationship, it made some people very rude and forward. It wasn’t anything that Thor wasn’t used to by now, though. 

When the crowd cleared, though, he spied Steve sitting off on his own. He was clearly deep in thought. If it were anyone else, Thor might have left him to it. However… this time Thor walked over and sat near him. He smiled as Steve looked up. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Thor asked. “You seem to be pondering something.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Steve said. “I just don’t know if I understand what the appeal is for someone wanting a total power exchange type relationship.”

“You would not want a relationship like that?” Thor asked, slightly amused. 

“No,” Steve said. “I think would be really bad at it.” 

“It is not for everyone, that is true,” Thor said. “I imagine that someone who felt that they needed that level of domination or submission, even temporarily, would have good reason.” 

“Maybe,” Steve said. 

“What is it about the relationship dynamic that gives you pause?” Thor asked. 

“Well… I don’t know if I could trust someone that much,” Steve said. “I mean, assuming that I even had the time or desire for that kind of thing, I can’t imagine what would be like to just trust someone like that.” 

“Nor should you,” Thor replied. “Trust is the most important aspect of any relationship that features kink. Not everyone is worthy of it.” 

“Yeah, you said that earlier,” Steve said. “How… do you know if someone is… worthy?”

Thor hummed thoughtfully as he leaned back in the chair. He stroked his beard as he considered the question. On the one hand, it was a fairly straightforward question. On the other hand, it was sometimes difficult to explain. If Steve were a Dom or a sub, this might be easier, but Thor was fairly sure that he was a switch. 

“I believe the first thing you must be sure of, whether you are looking for a Dom, a sub, or a switch, is respect,” Thor said. “Not just that they respect you, but that they respect others. Despite the popular adage that many identify as Doms because they are simply mean-spirited people, there are also many people who identify as subs who are manipulative in a bad way, so you must be cautious of them, too.” 

“Well, I guess that’s something to keep in mind,” Steve replied. “I mean, I’m not a Dom, but better safe than sorry, right?” 

“No, but if you ever find yourself acting as a Dom towards a sub, it is something to be aware of,” Thor said. 

“I don’t think that’s very likely,” Steve said. “I’ve thought about being a Dom, but it just doesn’t do it for me.” 

Thor blinked. That meant… Steve was a sub. The gorgeous man in front of him was a sub. Just like that, everything changed. Thor imagined all sorts of things that he could do to the smaller man (not that he hadn’t… entertained such thoughts earlier, but still). 

“Well, then, yes, that isn’t something you need to worry about,” Thor said. 

“Well, I mean, aside from not wanting to be the manipulative kind of sub,” Steve said. “I don’t ever want to be that kind of asshole.” 

In spite of himself, Thor grinned. “So you are willing to be another kind of asshole, then?” he asked. 

Steve blushed and Thor couldn’t help but marvel at the shade of pink Steve’s face became. It was truly lovely how easily he blushed. It filled Thor’s head with wicked thoughts. 

_Enough_, he scolded himself. _He is not here to satisfy your cravings._

“Well, I mean, I’m a boss,” Steve said. “I don’t like to be an asshole, but sometimes it can’t be avoided.”

“Are you indeed?” Thor asked. He leaned forward with interest. “What kind of work do you do?” 

Steve smiled, a little pride showing in the look that Thor found endearing. “I own my own animation studio,” he said. “I developed and patented a new technique and now I have my own studio that’s working on a show. I’m about a year into it.” 

Thor’s smile grew and he whistled. Successfully running a company, even a small one, took a lot of time and effort. Thor couldn’t imagine doing that job in particular, but he was familiar with the minutia of running a business. 

“Impressive, you must be rather proud,” Thor said. Steve shrugged. 

“I am. It’s hard, though,” Steve replied. “Being in charge isn’t really all it’s cracked up to be.” 

“You’re certainly not wrong,” Thor said with a chuckle. 

“Are you someone’s boss, too?” Steve asked. Then he flushed and looked down. “Sorry, I don’t mean to pry.”

“Think nothing of it,” Thor replied. “If I do not want to answer a question, I will say so. And yes, I am also someone’s boss. It can be hectic at times.” 

Steve smiled a shy, grateful smile. Then he stood up. “I should… probably go,” he said. “You probably have someone to get ready with for the, um… event tonight.” 

“You mean the party featuring exhibitionism and public play?” Thor asked. Steve blushed and nodded. Gods, he really is new to this, Thor thought. “I don’t actually. I have friends here, but I will not be participating in the party tonight.” 

“Oh! Well, um…” Steve stammered. His face was red as a tomato. The cruel, sadistic part of Thor wanted to say nothing and watch Steve struggle and stutter. Another part of him wanted to take pity on the poor, hapless baby kinkster who was probably feeling a bit out of his depth. 

“Do you have anyone to go with?” Thor asked. 

“Oh, well, I guess I have someone,” Steve said. “I mean, they’re friends, but they’re all, like, here with a significant other, so I would be kinda a fifth wheel, but that’s fine.” 

_Poor boy_, Thor thought. _Being a third wheel is bad enough, but no matter who he’s with, he’ll be the odd one out._

And of course, so would Thor. All his friends were with someone. Hell, Pepper was going to be taking part with her subs. While Thor was more or less used to the more open nature of the BDSM community regarding sex and sensuality, he would admit that it took some time to get used to. 

“Would you like to go to the party with me?” Thor asked. 

“With you?” Steve asked. “But… I barely know you.” 

“That is true, but if it is really a problem, we can use the party to get to know each other better,” Thor said. Steve seemed to consider this for a moment. After a while, he looked back at Thor. 

“I don’t do casual sex,” he said firmly. 

“I’m sorry?” Thor asked, taken aback somewhat.

“I’m negotiating,” Steve said. “You said that we have to negotiate before scenes and stuff, right?”

“Is this to be a scene, then?” Thor asked. 

“Sort of?” Steve asked. “I dunno, I just thought that it might be, seeing as we’re going to be watching other people and everything.” 

Thor nodded in understanding. _He listens and learns quickly_, Thor thought. _And he speaks his mind. That’s good._

“I understand. I suppose it is something like a scene, in that case,” Thor said. “Anything else?” 

“I’m not looking to… do anything yet,” Steve continued. “I’m just here to learn and see what it’s like.” 

“Very well,” Thor replied. He stood up and looked down at the smaller man. “If we are negotiating the plan for this evening, then I would have some rules, as well.” 

“Okay,” Steve said. 

“You will call me ‘Sir’ for the evening, until I escort you back to your room,” Thor said. He watched for Steve’s reaction. There was a slight hitch of breath and a bit of dilation in the eyes, but Steve nodded. “I require verbal acknowledgement, Steve.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Steve said. “I understand.” 

“Good boy,” Thor purred. He couldn’t deny that it felt good to be in this position again, even if it was just for an evening where he wouldn’t do much more than show a sub around. “The party should be well attended, so I will attach a cuff between our wrists so that I do not lose track of you. Is this agreeable?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Steve said. 

“Lastly, what is your safeword?” Thor asked. 

“Spring, Sir,” Steve replied. Thor nodded in approval. 

“Mine is storm,” Thor said. “If you see something that makes you uncomfortable, use it. We will take a break and either move on or stop for the night, depending on what you want.” 

“Okay,” Steve said. “Is there anything else?” 

“Yes, change your clothes,” Thor said. “And dress well, but comfortably.”

“Yes, Sir,” Steve said with an amused grin. Thor smiled back at him in spite of himself. So he’s not completely servile, Thor thought. That’s good. Wait, stop, this is just a basic scene for tonight, nothing more. 

“Very well, I will see you at 9:00 sharp,” Thor said. “What’s your room number?” 

“You gonna pick me up?” Steve asked. 

“And drop you off tonight,” Thor said. “Better to learn it now and not later if you’re out of it.” 

“Fair enough,” Steve said. “I’m in room 413.” 

“Very well,” Thor said. “I will see you later tonight, then.” 

He smiled as he walked away. As he did, he tried not to make this more than what it was. It was nothing more than escorting a sub new to the scene around a party where actual BDSM took place. Still, there was a slight spring in his step as he imagined himself exerting just a little bit of dominance on Steve tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains lemons. Lots and lots of lemons. ;)

“Explain to me again why you need my help with choosing an outfit?” Bucky asked. “I thought you weren’t coming tonight because you didn’t want to be a fifth wheel.” 

Steve sighed as he tossed aside another shirt. He hadn’t actually thought about what he would wear if he met someone at this conference. Thor’s direction of “dress well, but comfortably” wasn’t really that specific. Steve assumed, though, that Thor didn’t want him to show up in sweatpants or gym shorts or something. Not that Steve had packed those, but still. 

Also, the big, handsome Dom had offered to “escort” him tonight to a party. That was… way more than Steve expected to happen the first day. Actually, the fact that this was only the first day still sent him reeling. He’d met someone, went to a couple of that someone’s classes, and now that person had offered to show him around. It was a bit of a whirlwind, to be honest. 

At the same time, Steve hadn’t been this excited to go out in… a long time. Usually, his friends had to drag him out to go with them to places. It was fine, in theory, as long as one didn’t mind the overwhelming awareness that one was the only single person in the group. Otherwise, it was fine. 

Now, though, he had this… whatever it was… with Thor and Steve was determined to make a good impression. If only he could figure out what to wear. 

“Are you ready in case he decides to have some fun later on?” Bucky asked with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“I already told him that I’m not looking for that,” Steve said. 

“Why not?” Bucky demanded. “It’s been more than a year since you’ve gotten any and it’s not like you don’t have your own room. As long as you don’t go off the deep end with the kinky shit, I’m pretty sure no one will mind. Hell, a lot people here probably wouldn’t mind even if you did.” 

“I’m so not listening to this right now,” Steve groaned. “You’re supposed to be helping me you jerk!” 

“Sorry Stevie,” Bucky said. At that moment, Peggy walked in through the door connecting Steve’s room with Bucky and Nat’s. 

“Trouble, darling?” she asked. 

“Yes, I can’t figure out what to wear and Bucky is useless,” Steve said. 

“I ain’t useless!” Bucky protested. 

“You’re not helpful,” Steve countered. 

“You got me there, punk,” Bucky said with a grin. 

“Well, if you’re not being helpful, the least you can do is not be in the way,” Peggy said firmly. She stepped up next to Steve and surveyed the clothes on the floor and the ones in the drawers. “Now then, what look are we going for?” 

Steve thought for a moment. Dressing well but comfortably wasn’t really a look, per se. He could always go for a more urban hipster look, which was pretty easy for him since he was naturally slim, had a pair of prescription Ray-Ban glasses, had great facial hair, and had a fantastic ass. It was a tried and true look for him and it fell under the category of looking good and being comfortable. 

“How about this,” he said. “Stick to what works for tonight because Thor has never actually seen me before today.” 

“The usual, then?” Peggy asked. “That works, your usual does look rather good, after all.” 

“Seriously?” Bucky asked. “After all that, you’re just going to go with what you normally do?” 

“Ignore the barbarian,” Steve said. 

“Hey, I can clean up damn good when I want,” Bucky said. 

“Fair enough,” Peggy said. 

“Except that that only happens once in a blue moon,” Steve said with a sardonic smile. 

“I can still kick your ass, punk, don’t tempt me,” Bucky warned. 

“Sure, sure,” Steve said. He held up a pair of pants. He immediately rejected all the skinny jeans on account of being definitely uncomfortable. That left him with an assortment of regular pants. They were all brightly colored, too. The challenge was getting them to coordinate in a way that would look good. “Damn, if only I knew how Thor was dressing.” 

“Dressing to match already, huh?” Peggy asked with a wide, mischievous smile. Steve didn’t trust that look. It was the look that said she was up to something. He didn’t want to know, either. Half the time, it spelled trouble for him. 

“Whatever, just help me coordinate this outfit, okay?” Steve said. 

In the end, they settled on a pair of slightly worn coral colored pants with tears at the knees, a dove grey V-neck, a short sleeved robin egg blue button down shirt, and a pair of black Martin flats. Steve also took out his contacts and exchanged them for his glasses (both because of the look and because he was getting tired of wearing the contacts). Lastly, he got out a set of woven leather bracelets and attached them to his left wrist. 

“You look so dashing, darling,” Peggy declared when he emerged. “Those colors are absolutely in season and they suit you beautifully.”

“You think Thor will like them?” Steve asked. 

“I thought you weren’t looking for anything to happen tonight?” Bucky said. 

“Shut up,” Steve said. “Knowing that he likes them and anything happening between us are two totally different things.” 

“Quite right,” Peggy said. “In any case, you have 15 minutes before he shows up in case you want to make any last minute preparations.”

* * *

Thor mad his way down the hall as he stepped out of the elevator. He had arrived a few minutes early, both out of his own excitement and his eagerness to see Steve. Still, he tried to keep his hopes in check. Steve had specifically stated that he wanted nothing from tonight other than to hang out with someone and see what kink was like firsthand. Thor was determined to abide by those wishes. 

He reached into his pocket and felt the cuff he’d brought along to keep Steve attached to him. It was simple, smooth leather and Velcro. It was easy to remove should the need arise. It was sufficient for the use Thor had of it. 

He arrived in front of Steve’s room. He ran his hands over his hair one last time (his vanity was always one of his weaker points) before he went up to the door and knocked. A minute or so after he knocked the door opened and Peggy smiled up at him. 

“Thor, I believe you’re early,” she said. He smiled in greeting and leaned in to kiss her cheeks. 

“Perhaps a bit,” Thor replied. “I hope it is not an inconvenience.” 

“Not at all,” Peggy replied. “I’m so glad that you’ll be coming to the party tonight. It’s been too long since I was at a decent one.”

“Hopefully tonight will live up to expectations,” Thor said. “Where is your sub?”

“She is getting ready,” Peggy said. “She wanted to surprise me, I believe.” 

“How thoughtful,” Thor said with a smile. “It’s always gratifying to know that your sub is thinking about how to please you.” 

“Indeed, and I have no concerns about it,” she replied. “Speaking of which, please treat Steve well.” 

“You thought I would not? You wound me,” Thor said. 

“I meant that he is new and I am aware of your personal appetites,” Peggy said. “Try not to overwhelm him the first time he actually gets to see anything that isn’t on a ridiculous porn site.” 

“You have my word,” Thor said. “Steve was very clear about what he wanted from tonight.” 

“That’s good,” Peggy said. “It’s good to know he’s in good hands. I’ll admit it’ll be nice to not have to worry about anyone but Angie.” 

“I live to please,” Thor chuckled. Before he could continue, the door opened again and Thor looked down at Steve. He was dressed in bright colors, to complement the springtime atmosphere. The clothes fit well… especially the pants. Thor desperately wished that he could order Steve to turn around so that Thor could see his ass, but alas, that wasn’t one of the rules for tonight. The most striking thing, though, were the dark glasses Steve wore. They framed his face well and made him look sharp. 

Thor actually felt a little underdressed in comparison. He had a pair of black jeans, a red sports coat, and a white shirt underneath that, but Steve had clearly taken the “dress well” part of his instructions seriously. Perhaps Thor should have tried to make more of an impression. 

“Hello, Sir,” Steve said. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” 

“I believe you are right on time,” Thor replied. He cleared his throat. “Ready to go down to the party, or do you want to wait for your friends.” 

“Bucky and Nat already left about half an hour ago,” Steve said. “I guess that just leaves Angie.” 

“No need to worry about us, darling,” Peggy said. She walked towards her room and waved back at them. “You two go on ahead. Have fun!”

Thor took Steve’s hand. “You look great,” he said. Steve blushed and glanced away nervously. 

“You look good, too,” he replied. “Thanks… for coming with me.” 

“Thank you for asking,” Thor said. He took the cuffs out of his pocket. “What is your safeword?” 

“Spring,” Steve recited. 

“Good boy,” Thor said. He strapped one cuff around Steve’s right wrist and then attached the other end to his left wrist. 

“Why is it this way?” Steve asked. 

“Because I’m right handed,” Thor said simply. 

“So am I,” Steve replied. 

“And you are the submissive party,” Thor replied. “Many Doms leash their sub’s dominant hand to their non-dominant hand to increase the sub’s dependence on the Dom.” 

“Are you serious?” Steve asked. 

“Of course,” Thor replied. “If you need something at any point tonight, just let me know. I have been advised not to overwhelm you.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll do that,” he said. Thor let the gesture go. He was hardly in a position to reprimand Steve, after all. It was, however, interesting. He would file it away, though. 

“Let’s be off, then,” Thor said. “The night is young, as they say.”

* * *

The party wasn’t in a basement, as Steve was expecting. Why Steve had expected that, he couldn’t say. Where the party actually was made much more sense, in retrospect. It was located in the same general area as the classes; however, the dividers between the rooms were removed to increase accessibility and provide a more open space. This included the large room where the welcome ceremony had taken place about 24 hours ago. 

The first thing that Steve notices is that not everyone is being tied up and spanked. He’d been ready for that. He expected people to be handcuffed to something and spanked or just being fucked on stage or something to that effect. However, the first room Thor brought him to featured none of that. Instead, a lot of people were just hanging around and talking. Elsewhere in the room, he saw someone… 

_What. The. Hell?_ Steve thought. He actually stopped and got surprised when Thor kept walking and tugged him along. Thor looked back with some concern, then looked at the stage. 

“Is this your first time seeing suspension?” Thor asked. Steve nodded. “Interesting, most people will have come across it on Pornhub at the very least.” 

“Peggy might have told me not to bother with that stuff,” Steve said. “She said porn was a terrible way to explore kink.” 

“She was not wrong,” Thor said. “Learning from real people is the best way.” 

“Yeah, but… I dunno, I always thought bondage meant stuff like, metal handcuffs or being tied to a headboard,” Steve said. “Not… that.” 

Thor chuckled darkly and Steve had the feeling that what he said was… telling. He blushed in shame and looked down. Thor laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. 

“There is no need to be embarrassed,” Thor said. “It was like that for all of us the first time we attended something like this.” 

Steve dared a second look at the stage. It was so intricate and involved. The Domme had a sub completely suspended off the ground. His legs were tied at a wide, obscene angle to expose his ass. Then, the Domme took out a large, wicked looking, wooden paddle. Steve’s eyes went wide as saucers. 

“Thor!” he said. Thor ignored him and simply put his hands in his pockets as he watched, completely unconcerned about what was going on. “Thor!” Steve tried again. 

“That isn’t my name tonight,” Thor murmured. “Also, do keep it down. People are trying to watch.” 

Steve growled quietly. “Sir,” he ground out. Thor looked down at him with a slightly amused look. “What is she doing?” 

“I believe she’s about to start paddling her sub,” Thor said. 

“Is that safe?” Steve asked. Thor regarded him for a moment. 

“I keep forgetting that you haven’t been introduced to impact play,” Thor said. “Worry not. What she’s doing is perfectly safe. If it’s not, someone from the administration will stop her.” 

Steve looked on dubiously. He watched as the Domme approached her sub, who was utterly defenseless from what was coming. Steve balled his fists in anticipation as she drew the paddle back and winced as she brought it down on the man’s ass. The sub shouted with pain, but she simply continued. After 5 strikes she paused to check in with her sub and Steve let out a shaky breath. 

“How are you?” Thor asked. 

“I’m fine,” Steve definitely didn’t squeak. 

“If you need a break, let me know,” Thor said. 

Steve didn’t say anything to that. All he could think about was how… intrigued he was by it all. The sub, for all the pain he seemed to be in, seemed to enjoy it. The Domme seemed to be enjoying it just as much. Most shocking of all, Steve seemed to be enjoying it. His cock was getting hard in his pants as he saw just how helpless the sub was and how rough the Domme was and how much they seemed to trust each other. She brought the paddle down on the sub’s ass again and this time, Steve didn’t flinch. 

“Wow,” Steve murmured as she began to spank her sub in earnest. 

“Indeed,” Thor replied. “I take it you appreciate the sight?” 

Steve just nodded as he looked on. It didn’t take long before the sub’s ass became noticeably red. Even that, though, didn’t seem to matter. The Domme kept swinging, the paddle landing against the sub’s ass with a thud each time it came down. The sub’s cock was hard and it jumped every time he was struck. 

Steve lost track of how long they were there. After what must have been 40 strikes, the Domme set her paddle aside and moved to untie the ropes from the sub’s body. The audience clapped as they left the stage and Thor turned to look at Steve. 

“What did you think?” Thor asked. Steve’s face was so flushed, he could hardly speak. He shook his head. 

“That was… definitely not what I was expecting,” he said. 

“In a good way or in a bad one?” Thor asked. 

“Good… I think,” Steve said. “I mean, I’m kinda… you know…” 

“I do not know,” Thor said with a slight grin. “Tell me, Steve. What are you, exactly?”

“I’m horny, okay?” Steve groaned quietly. “It was hot.” 

“Yes, it was, wasn’t it?” Thor chuckled. “The audience responded well to the show they put on.” 

With that, Thor turned to leave the room. Steve tried to stand his ground, but Thor was too strong and tugged Steve along with hardly any effort. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Steve demanded. “There’s more, you know!”

Thor turned and looked down at Steve sternly. Steve shut his mouth automatically, but still glared up at him. 

“I am aware there is more to come,” Thor said. “More than you are, certainly. This will go on all night. We will get a drink and you will have a moment to compose yourself before we leave in search of another scene to watch. Am I clear?” 

Steve flushed and dammit, his dick just seemed to get harder, the traitor. He glared at him, but nodded anyway. With that, Thor turned around and continued walking. This time, Steve went along with it. The hallway was filled with comfortable seats. Some held people who were chatting away, others featured couples who were bundled up rather strangely, like it was cold or something. 

Thor just walked past them and entered another room. This one featured a bar and tables with assorted snacks. There was even a host… who was conspicuously naked, aside from a pair of slippers and a thong. The host had nipple piercings connected with a delicate chain, but aside from that, he was utterly nude.

“Welcome, Sir,” the waiter said with a slight bow. “How many will there be?” 

“Just the two,” Thor said, completely calm in the face of the host’s nudity. Steve looked away instinctively. Thor followed along and Steve tried to follow as best he could without looking directly at the host. Thor sat down at the table the host brought them to and Steve sat across from him. 

“Are you going to let me go?” Steve asked. Thor looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why would I do that?” Thor asked. 

“Well… it’s kinda hard to use anything with only one hand,” Steve said dryly. Thor’s eyes flashed with something, but it was gone as quickly as it showed up. 

“We are getting a drink,” Thor said. “I trust you can manage that much with one hand.” 

Steve blushed at the light admonishment. He looked down at the table between them. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Thor asked. 

“About what?” Steve asked. 

“About what you’ve seen so far,” Thor said. “It can be rather intense the first time.” 

Steve nodded. “I think… I think that I thought I knew what it would be like,” he said. “You know, like spanking and handcuffs and crawling around on leashes and stuff like that.” 

“Right,” Thor said. 

“But… that’s definitely not all it is,” Steve said. “Like, I really had no idea, did I?” 

“To your credit, you have been starting with the basics rather than jumping in before you were ready,” Thor said. “Besides, I doubt anyone is truly ready for their first kink party.” 

Steve looked up as a waitress appeared. She was dressed, thankfully, so Steve felt a little more at ease. He ordered some coffee while Thor ordered them both water and scones. 

“Thanks, Sir,” Steve said. 

“You’re welcome, Steve,” Thor said. “Do you have any particular kink you want to see or shall I make the itinerary for the rest of the night?” 

“Whatever you want is fine, Sir,” Steve said. Thor frowned at that. 

“Do not say that to a Dom. Ever,” Thor said. “It gives them an open invitation to whatever they want at your expense.”

Steve blushed again. “Sorry, Sir.” 

“But, it was my mistake for asking such an open ended question because you are new and I do not know what it is you like,” Thor said. 

“What’ll be done here, Sir?” Steve asked. 

“Depends on the room,” Thor said. “Some rooms will have harder kinks, others will be more appropriate for a beginner. Others have a theme. This one, for instance, is for people who have a service kink.” 

Steve blinked and looked around again. All the wait staff were dressed in different clothes. Some were dressed completely, others were in various stages of undress. One person was dressed in the style of a 1950's housewife. No one was completely naked, though. Around the periphery of the room, there were people watching the staff… or subs, as it were, waiting tables and talking to each other. 

“Sir, are they getting off on this?” Steve asked. 

“Indeed they are,” Thor said. “Some of them might leave with their Dom when they’re done and return to their rooms for their reward.” 

Steve looked around. He remembered saying that this wasn’t really the sort of thing that he was into. It was still true, seeing it now. He couldn’t understand why people did this or got off on this. He picked up his scone. 

“I don’t get it, Sir,” Steve admitted. “I don’t get how someone could get off on that kind of thing.” 

“Perhaps you will when you find a Dom,” Thor said with a shrug. 

They finished their drinks and snacks and then Thor got up to leave. Steve was glad to see that Thor left a generous tip to the waitress. He took a deep breath as Thor led him out to the next room. If it was anything like the first two, Steve would be surprised in some way. 

The stage in the next room featured a table. The sub tied to the table had some kind of hood on. Her Dom was off to the side getting ready for whatever he was going to do. Steve watched as he lit a candle and moved to hold it over the sub’s body. The room rumbled with quiet whispers as people watched a drop of melted wax fell from the candle onto one of the sub’s breasts. There was no sound at all, though her body did jerk in its constraints. 

“What is this, Sir?” Steve asked. 

“Wax play,” Thor replied. “The sub is wearing a hood designed to restrict all sight and hearing. A fire alarm could go off and the only way she would know would be when her Dom took it off.” 

“Wow…” Steve breathed. He watched as the Dom ran one hand possessively over her body and dripped wax on her with the other hand. Steve was transfixed. He stared with amazement as each drop of wax dripped onto her body. She was immobile. He couldn’t help but imagine if it was him on the table, no people around, and his Dom was dripping wax onto his body. 

_Christ_, Steve thought. His dick was hard in his pants. Some part of his rational mind wondered if he should’ve worn darker pants, in case there was a stain from his pre-come. The larger part of his mind didn’t care at all. 

At some point, the Dom blew the candle out. Steve was somewhat disappointed until he grabbed another candle and lit it. As wax dripped onto the sub’s body once again, Steve realized that this wax was a different color. Suddenly the image of a body as a canvas came to his mind and he couldn’t help but imagine what his body might look like if he was on the receiving end of that. 

“What do you think?” Thor asked. 

“I want that, Sir,” Steve said immediately. 

“I thought you might be interested in this,” Thor said. He straightened and Steve watched on. 

It must have been an hour before the Dom put the last candle away. When the sub stood, Steve looked at her body in amazement. It looked incredible. Every drop was deliberate and the colors made her body look like it was one of those splatter paintings where someone threw gobs of paint at a canvas until it turned out the way they were satisfied with. It was beautiful. 

Unfortunately, Thor decided to walk out at that moment and move on to the next room. Steve supposed that he had asked Thor to show him around the party and it was nice to be able to enjoy it with someone. He stopped when he saw Bucky and Nat sitting on one of the couches. His arm jerked as Thor kept walking, but thankfully, Thor stopped to see what was going on. 

“I saw some of my friends,” Steve said. He pointed towards them and Thor nodded in understanding.

“We can certainly take a break if you want to talk to them,” Thor said. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. “I mean, I don’t want to keep you from enjoying the party, Sir.” 

Thor just chuckled. “I will be fine, Steve,” Thor said. “I am having plenty of fun and there is no reason we can’t talk to your friends.” 

“Thanks, Sir,” Steve said. He walked towards them, almost like he was pulling Thor along. 

“Hey, punk,” Bucky said with a grin. “Having fun?” 

“Yeah, it’s… definitely not what I was expecting,” Steve said. “This is Thor, by the way.” 

“Yeah, I remember,” Bucky said. He saluted Thor, a lopsided grin still on his face. “Good to see you again.” 

“And you,” Thor said. He smiled mischievously. “I do hope that you are taking this all more seriously than my class this morning.” 

“Hey! I took it very seriously,” Bucky protested. “I just wasn’t expecting to be wrangled into attending a class that early in the morning.” 

Steve shrugged. “Sue me,” he said. “What about you, Nat? Having fun?” 

“Oh, definitely,” Natasha said. Her face was unreadable as ever. “Bucky’s been going off like a puppy with everything he sees. It’s a bit exhausting.” 

“Well, at least he’s enthusiastic,” Thor said. “It could be worse, right?” 

“Oh, definitely,” Natasha said. “Thankfully, it’s nothing much more than his usual antics, so I’ve got everything pretty well in hand.” 

“What have you seen so far?” Thor asked. 

“We saw someone getting sounded,” Natasha said. “Bucky’s aroused and terrified by it.” 

“Ooh, that is always a pleasure to watch, isn’t it?” Thor asked with a grin. “Especially when the sub is expressive.”

“Yeah, I just don’t know how ready I am to try that,” Bucky said. 

“What’s sounding?” Steve asked. 

“It is when someone inserts a metal rod through your urethra,” Thor said. Steve cringed and closed his thighs self-consciously. 

“How does that feel good, exactly?” Steve asked. “That’s a thing people do for fun?” 

“Don’t knock it before you try it,” Bucky said. 

“You haven’t even tried it,” Steve pointed out. 

“Yeah, but I saw it and it was hot,” Bucky countered. 

“Well, you’ve always been a little crazy,” Steve teased. Bucky looked like he was about to protest when he shrugged. 

“That’s fair,” he said with a laugh. “Oh! Before I forget, we met someone.” 

“Oh?” Steve asked. “By that, do you mean you made a friend or you found someone you’re interested in?” 

“Sort of both?” Bucky replied. “He went to the bathroom, but he’ll be back soon.” 

“His name is Clint,” Natasha said. “He’s a sub and we really hit it off.” 

“Really? That’s great!” Steve said with a grin. 

“Hey guys, did you miss me?” came a new voice. Steve turned to see a buy about Bucky’s height with short dirty blond hair. He was decently muscular, too. He seemed like the type of guy Bucky and Nat would go for. “I told you I could find the place without getting lost.” 

“Never doubted you, dude,” Bucky said. The guy, Clint, flopped on the couch next to Bucky. 

“Who are these guys?” Clint asked. Steve and Thor introduced themselves politely. “I’m Clint.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Steve said. “Have you… been part of all this for very long?” 

“About a year,” Clint said. “Never got to see much of anything, though. It’s great to see this all first hand, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, definitely,” Steve said. 

“So how long have you two been together?” Clint asked. Steve blushed. 

“Oh, we—we’re not together,” Steve said. 

“I am just a friend,” Thor added. 

“Oh,” Clint said with a blink. “Sorry, I just assumed…” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Steve replied. 

“Steve, would you like to see more before the party ends?” Thor asked. 

“Yes!” Steve said. “Lead on!” 

With that, Thor turned around and Steve followed, eager to be away from the awkward conversation before it got worse. Thor moved on towards the next room and even though Steve had no idea what lay behind the door, he decided to keep an open mind. 

“Thanks, Sir,” Steve said. 

“It is no trouble,” Thor replied. “You seemed uncomfortable.” 

“I… yeah, I guess I was,” Steve admitted. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Thor asked. 

“Well… I dunno, I guess it’s just awkward for someone to ask you if you’re with someone else,” Steve said. “I mean, I barely know you.”

“It can be awkward, it’s true,” Thor replied. “But I hope it is not to forward of me to say that I could see us being friends.” 

Steve smiled at that. “Yeah, that’s fine. That sounds good.” 

“But for tonight, I am still your Sir,” Thor said with a grin. “So behave yourself.” 

“That sounds like the kind of line that someone would say before I got myself in trouble,” Steve replied. 

“I suppose I had best stay alert, then,” Thor said. He walked through a door and what was inside took a full minute for Steve’s mind to process. He saw people with leashes and subs with collars that were crawling along on their hands and knees at the other end. Steve looked around. The room was full of people who were engaging in this type of play. 

“What do you think?” Thor asked. Steve kept looking around. Subs in hoods that were supposed to look like… dogs, he guessed… knelt at their Doms’ feet. Some had bells, some had tails, some had mitts, and some had gags. It was all… so much more than what Steve had been expecting. 

“I… I don’t know what to think,” Steve said. “This is a kink?” 

“Oh yes,” Thor said with a chuckle. “Actually, this is one kink that I personally greatly enjoy.”

Steve looked up at him. Somehow, Thor being into this didn’t shock him, but then, he figured that someone who called themselves “Master Thor” at these events would probably be more into stuff Steve didn’t know about. At the same time, Steve was starting to see just how much he didn’t know about the BDSM community. 

Just like the other rooms, there was a stage in the front of the room. The stage featured a large Dom surrounded by three subs who were all on leashes and they were all dressed as dogs. The Dom was dressed almost completely in black leather, including his boots, which one of the subs was licking enthusiastically. Another sub was pawing at the Dom, whining desperately. There was a bright red ball gag in his mouth and the Dom’s hand was in the sub’s hair, petting it without paying much attention. 

The last sub, though, was nuzzling at the Dom’s crotch. Steve realized with a start that, while he had seen naked people, even a dick, tonight, he hadn’t actually seen anyone have sex. The Dom looked down with a mean smile as the sub struggled to pull the zipper down. 

Eventually he did and the sub began to lick at it. The Dom moaned softly, yet the sound could be heard clearly through the room. The sub continued to lick at it like an actual dog, rather than suck it. The Dom murmured “good boy” as his subs each went about the task they had in front of them. 

The longer Steve watched, the less he knew what to think of the kink. He wasn’t turned off by it, per se, but it was definitely not what he had expected it to be like. He kept watching, though, to see if he could figure out what was the appeal in it. 

“Fuck,” Thor groaned softly. Steve resolutely did not look at Thor’s crotch. He might have peeked, though. Thor had his free hand rubbing over his crotch and Steve’s mouth went dry. Thor really did enjoy this. 

At one point, the sub with the gag scratched at the Dom and the Dom smacked him across the face. Steve’s cock leaped as the hand made contact and the sub whined in pain. Then the Dom grabbed the sub that was licking his cock and shoved it into his mouth. The Dom fucked the sub’s mouth for a moment before he stopped and the sub took over. Meanwhile, the sub who had been smacked nuzzled one of the Dom’s boots. 

They were so… subservient. At every moment, it was clear who held the power and who submitted. The Dom took his pleasure from their submission. Slowly… Steve’s cock started to thicken in his pants. Steve had had a vague idea of what he wanted from a Dom, what he wanted as a sub. If it weren’t for the polyamory, this might be something he would be interested in. 

Maybe the animal play stuff could be negotiated, Steve thought. But… the rest of this is hot. 

He watched right up to the point where the Dom groaned loudly. He pulled out of his sub’s mouth and shot his load over their face. Thor moaned himself, a deep, gravelly sound that sent shivers up Steve’s spine. His face burned as he glanced out of the corner of his eye. Thor was slowly, methodically, rubbing over a prominent bulge in his pants. 

Fuck me, Steve thought. He tore his gaze away from Thor and back to the stage, where the Dom was moving off the stage. The subs were all following along on their hands and knees, even going so far as to clamber down the steps that way. 

“Spring,” Steve breathed. “I think I’m done for tonight.” 

Thor looked down at him. There was a dark, somewhat hungry look in his eyes. It made Steve’s heart skip a beat and his blush spread even further. Thor closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, the look was gone. 

“As you wish,” Thor said. His voice was as gravelly as it had been earlier. He walked towards the door so quickly that he was almost dragging Steve. Steve did his best to keep up. He was eager to be in the safety and solitude of his own room. 

By some miracle, Steve didn’t see any of his friends as he and Thor made their way to the elevator. Thor jammed the up button and the elevator dinged. It was empty. Thor guided them into the elevator and closed the door before anyone could join them. As soon as the doors closed, Steve breathed a sigh of relief. 

“How are you faring?” Thor asked. 

“I’m good,” Steve said. “I’m… yeah, I’m good. Maybe a little overwhelmed.”

“I am glad you used your safeword when you did, then,” Thor said. “You seemed to enjoy the puppy play.” 

“Is that what it’s called?” Steve asked. “Yeah… it was definitely not something I thought about before tonight.” 

“It is fairly popular,” Thor said. 

“What’s the appeal?” Steve asked. “And does everyone wear those… hood things?” 

“Many people who are into pet play, whether it’s as a puppy or a kitten or some other animal, enjoy it for the specific dynamic between the Master and the sub,” Thor said. “There is an element of humiliation and sometimes degradation that participants enjoy, as well as praise and affection. As for the hood, some do enjoy it and some don't.” 

“Huh,” Steve said. He filed that information away for later. “I don’t know… if it’s something I’m into yet.” 

“Nor do you have to,” Thor said. “You do not need to know anything yet.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Steve said. 

“You are welcome, Steve,” Thor said with a gentle smile. 

A couple seconds later, the elevator stopped and the door opened to Steve’s floor. Thor walked Steve down to his room, as promised, and when they were in front of it, he removed the cuff from Steve’s wrist. 

“I had a good time escorting you tonight,” Thor said. 

“Thanks, I... I had a good time, too,” Steve replied. “I learned a lot and I’m glad you were there to explain it.” 

“Any time,” Thor said with a smile. Steve went to the door and fumbled with his key until he managed to open it. Thor chuckled softly. 

“Good night, Thor,” Steve said. “S… See you in the morning?” 

Thor smiled. “I look forward to it,” Thor said. “Good night, Steve.” 

With that, he turned and walked back down the hall towards the elevator. Steve closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door, his heart racing as he stared at the ceiling. He shoved his hand in his pants and whipped his dick out. He reached into a back pocket with the other hand and grabbed a packet of lube and poured it over his hand. He wrapped his hand back around his dick and moaned as he jerked it furiously. 

His mind conjured images of Thor. Thor in leather with Steve at his knees. Thor standing over him with a paddle while Steve was tied up. The feeling of Thor’s phantom hands on his body, his ass, followed by the burning kiss of wax on his skin. He imagined what Thor’s cock would look like out of his pants. 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Steve groaned. He was half sure that he was going to hell for using the holy family’s names like that, but fuck it. He hadn’t been to church in years, so if God was mad at him, he could fuck off. 

Steve’s hand tightened around his cock as he jerked it. He couldn’t remember the last time that he was so completely turned on by another person. Thor just radiated dominance, so much so that he didn’t even need to put on airs. He just expected obedience. It was so much hotter than Steve had imagined. 

The fact that Thor hadn’t even laid a hand on him all night just drove Steve’s feverish fantasy even more. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was one of Thor’s huge, strong hands on his cock. 

_Come, little puppy_, Thor’s voice echoed in his mind. Steve came with a wrecked cry, his come spurting from his cock onto the floor as his mind burned with pleasure. Steve rode out his orgasm, his legs shaking with the effort to remain standing. When he opened his eyes, he stared down at his hand, covered in come. 

_I’m so fucked_, Steve thought.

* * *

Thor walked somewhat awkwardly back to his suite. Out of sheer willpower, he kept himself from unzipping his jeans to fish his cock out while he was on the elevator. It wouldn’t do to be caught like this. As much as he enjoyed exhibitionism, not everyone else wanted to see that. Being considerate of others was a real pain sometimes. 

He couldn’t think of anything but Steve. The way Steve’s eyes had taken everything in that night. The way that Steve had listened to Thor’s explanations. The way Steve was mesmerized by what he saw. It was a thing of beauty to witness. Steve might claim that he didn’t know what he was into, but Thor sensed the birth of a truly enthusiastically kinky submissive. 

His blood burned with desire. His hands itched to hurt the smaller man. He ached to see the boy on his knees, his gorgeous eyes staring up at him in submission and desire. He would make the boy’s body a tapestry of bruises and welts before bringing him to orgasm excruciatingly slowly. He would have the boy at his mercy, begging and desperate. 

“By the gods,” Thor groaned. Finally, the elevator reached the sixth floor and he rushed out of the door as soon as he could fit through. He marched down to his suite and opened the door. He stripped out of his clothes and laid back on the comfortable mattress. HIs cock stood thick and tall and proud, a drop of pre-come glistening as it dripped down the shaft of his member. 

Thor gripped himself by the base of his cock and pushed up slowly until he reached the head. Then he pulled it back down until the foreskin pulled back over the head. Thor growled lowly as he imagined what Steve would look like if he were to wrap those delicious, full lips around Thor’s cock. Steve bit his lips when he was nervous, so by the end of the night, they were red and swollen and gorgeous. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Thor growled. His strokes grew faster. He’d been aroused and needy all night. If Steve had been his, Thor would have marched him up to the stage and fucked him in front of everyone. He would sit Steve down on his cock and him the boy look out at the crowd as they watched him bounce on his Master’s cock. 

He didn’t try to drag it out. He had been waiting for this all night, or at least since the scene with the Dom his puppy subs. He had noticed Steve glancing at him, looking at his crotch. How he had wanted to shove the boy against a wall and take him. He could have done any number of wickedly filthy things to him. 

“Gods, Steve, fuck!” Thor groaned as he came. His come erupted from his cock and landed on his chest in thick ropes. His orgasm lasted a long time and Thor stroked himself through it until the last drop of come fell from his cock. He sighed as he relaxed on the bed before reaching for a washcloth. If Steve was his sub, Thor could just have him lick it off his chest. 

“I’m so fucked,” Thor murmured. The words faded against the dark ceiling, but Steve’s face drifted through his mind as Thor drifted off to sleep. Perhaps, when morning came, there would be a bit of clarity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are almost over and the holidays are just around the corner! Hope you're all enjoying the season! <3

Steve woke up the next morning with a groan as his alarm went off. He’d gotten back later than he’d realized, sometime after midnight. His alarm indicated that it was 6:00. He hit the snooze button on his phone and rolled over. It was unheard of for him. He never, ever pressed snooze. Steve was one of those people who got up easily in the morning and was able to go about his business with relative efficiency. 

In fact, sleeping in wasn’t something that Steve did because he tended to wake up instead of going back to sleep. It was exactly what happened then. Steve’s mind started to come awake. Thoughts began to creep through his mind. Inevitably, those thoughts turned to the previous night. 

Steve hadn’t just come once last night. After the first time, he’d cleaned himself up, gotten dressed for bed, and made himself come again. Then, later in the night he’d woken up horny and he jacked himself off again. His previously dormant libido seemed to have awoken all at once and it was making up for lost time. 

Steve was almost relieved to notice that his cock was soft now. He tried to think of things that would keep it that way. His go to strategy was to think of Bucky and Natasha. As much as he loved Bucky, the man was his best friend and they had long ago agreed that any relationship between them would be extremely weird. Ever since then, whenever Steve needed to not be horny, Bucky was his source of anti-wank material.

Before his mind could get up to any more mischief, though, he rolled over and got out of bed. Steve made himself walk over to the bathroom. He did his morning ablutions, just as he had yesterday. He even trimmed his beard to make sure that it was neat and presentable, just in case…

_In case of nothing_, Steve told himself. Just because they had fun last night, just because the image of Thor was burned into his mind, just because Thor had been patient and gentle and everything else Steve wanted in a Dom. Steve learned more and had more fun last night than he did most other nights he’d spent out in the past year. 

And it all meant nothing. He _wouldn’t_ get feelings for someone he would only know for a few more days. He _couldn’t_ get feelings for someone.

He shook himself off and got dressed. He didn’t make as much of an effort as he had last night. He threw on a pair of pants and a shirt after he made sure that they coordinated and walked out the door. 

Considering how everything had gone yesterday, Steve wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or disappointed that he didn’t see Thor when he got downstairs. The same breakfast that had been provided yesterday was available, but there was no sign of Thor. There were a few other people that Steve didn’t recognize, but that didn’t really matter. 

Steve went to the coffee dispenser and got two tall mugs of black coffee. It wasn’t as good as the stuff he got at home, but it was decent enough. Besides, growing up poor and going to art school meant that Steve could handle something as inconvenient as less than stellar coffee. Steve took the mugs to the nearest empty table and sat down. He closed his eyes and sipped from the mug just like he had yesterday. 

He took his time, savoring the bitter taste of the coffee. He looked around at the room. People talked quietly, most of them like Steve: still waking up as. There was really nothing of interest to him.

Steve went through the whole breakfast time in silence and solitude. He watched as people milled about. Some sat down, some left. There was no sign of Thor. 

Steve couldn’t put his finger on why that bothered him.

* * *

The morning classes passed by. Steve didn’t see any sign of Thor. Of course, neither of the classes he went to were ones that Thor taught. Thor’s only remaining classes wouldn’t be until tomorrow and the next day. Still, Steve had sort of expected to see him at some point. Steve went to the early class on spanking and then a later seminar on the history of kink. Just like yesterday, Steve met up with his friends for lunch. 

“You seem a little off, Steve,” Natasha said as they walked to the café they’d agreed on. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“I feel a little off,” Steve said. 

“You didn’t do anything with Thor last night, right?” she asked. “Bucky said you didn’t want to.” 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t,” Steve said. “Still, I… I dunno. I haven’t seen him at all today and… I dunno, after last night, I sorta expected to be able to talk about it or something.” 

“Maybe you’re just missing each other,” Natasha said. “What do you want to talk about with him?”

“I’m not sure,” Steve said. “I guess… I was just hoping to talk about some of the stuff we saw last night before he took me back to my room.” 

“And that was?” Natasha asked. Steve blushed and looked away. 

“There was… pet play,” Steve said. “Really hot pet play.” 

Natasha’s lips curved into the slightest smirk that Steve almost missed it. Natasha’s poker face was unrivaled, but once you knew her long enough, you started to find little hints. 

“I see,” she mused. “And I’m guessing that you both thought that this kink was hot?” 

Steve nodded. 

“Well, I can see why you’d want the chance to talk to him about it,” Natasha said. “If you were with him when you saw it and you reacted to it, even if it was good, that’s something you should probably talk to him about.” 

“He’s not my Dom, though,” Steve said. “Technically, he’s not obligated to talk about anything to me, right?” 

“Technically, no,” Natasha agreed. “But it would be in extremely poor taste for him not to if it raised some questions and concerns in you.”

Steve thought for a bit. “You’re saying that if he values his reputation, he would be willing to talk to me about it?” 

“Not just his reputation,” she said. “If he cares about your well-being, even as just a decent person, he would want to make himself available to you to talk. He was your Dom for the evening. Anything that happened in that time is his responsibility.” 

Steve thought some more. Thor had certainly said often enough yesterday that he took kink, and all that it involved, seriously. Maybe it would be worth it to seek Thor out rather than wait to see if he happened upon Thor at some point in the day. Steve thought that it wasn’t a big deal. Still, knowing that Thor would care to hear his questions… it was both encouraging and intimidating. 

“We’ll see,” Steve said. “For now, let’s just try to enjoy lunch.” 

Natasha’s smile grew into a true, happy gesture. Steve smiled back. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” she said. In his head, Steve began scheming to find a way to track Thor down. Maybe he wasn’t all that bad off, but he still needed to talk to him.

* * *

The downside to this plan, admittedly, was that Steve was going to miss the class on how to serve your Dom. He groaned in annoyance as he considered that. As much as Steve needed to talk to Thor, he also really wanted to learn as much as he could while he was here. God knew that while the lull in business was appreciated, it wouldn’t last for long. There was no way of knowing when he would have the chance to attend one of these conferences. 

It made him all the more determined to find Thor as quickly as possible. He knew that Thor wasn’t teaching a class, which meant that Thor was either in a class or seminar or somewhere else. 

_It’s probably safe to assume that he’s here at the convention_, Steve thought. After all, he came to this conference to do something he wanted to do. Skipping a day doesn’t exactly seem like a smart way to spend his time and money.

That meant that the best place to start was by checking the classes before they started. There were only about half a dozen classes and seminars offered during each slot. Most were in the same area, but the seminars were almost all held in the room where the welcome ceremony took place. There were only so many places to check.

That said, some of the classes being offered were more advanced or simply something that was wholly outside the realm of Steve’s experience. One of the classes, for example, focused around feet. Steve cringed at the thought of doing anything involving that. Another class involved knife play and while Steve was trying to be more open minded, he wasn’t sure that should extend to things that could possibly kill him. 

_Focus_, he thought. That didn’t mean that Thor wouldn’t be in those classes, but… well, Steve would leave those rooms for last. 

Thor wasn’t in the room about serving a Dom. That wasn’t really shocking. Thor didn’t strike Steve as being someone who had any submissive tendencies. He might be there to get ideas or something, but Steve doubted that he needed help on that front. Steve walked out of the room, leaving Bucky and Angie behind. 

Thor wasn’t in the class next door, either. Steve didn’t catch the name or the topic, but he just kept looking. He checked the next room either, but something on his face must have tipped someone off. A tall, elegant woman with her blond hair tied up in a neat bun approached him with a friendly, diplomatic smile. It took Steve a moment to remember her name. She was the person he was talking to before Thor’s class yesterday. 

“Hello, Steve. Can I help you?” Pepper asked. “You look a little lost.” 

“I’m not… exactly,” Steve said. “I’m just looking for someone.”

“Is it important?” she asked. “The afternoon classes are about to start, after all.” 

“Uh… a little,” Steve said. “I mean, it’s not life or death or anything, but still.” 

“I see,” she said. “Do you want some help finding them?”

Steve paused. “I don’t want to take you away from the class, ma’am,” he said. 

“Well, aren’t you polite?” she said with an amused smile. “My subs could learn a thing or two from you. Well, one of them could, anyway.”

Steve wasn’t really sure what to say to that. She seemed nice, at least, but there was no guarantee that she could help him. Additionally, he really didn’t want to take her away from the class. Steve made himself be polite, though. 

“Sorry, ma’am, but I think I can handle this on my own,” he said. He turned around to leave. 

“Please, call me Pepper. We’re all friends here. At least tell me who you’re looking for,” she said. “I might be able to point you in the right direction.” 

Steve shrugged. It couldn’t hurt, after all. “I’m looking for… Thor,” he admitted. “You know him, right?” 

“Oh, I should have known,” she said. “Yeah, I know him. I would check the seminar. He tends to attend the ones that talk about studies and the current status of the community. If you hurry, you might be able to grab him before the seminar starts.” 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Steve said. 

“I figured,” she said with a mildly knowing smile. “Happy to help.” 

Steve wondered what she could possibly mean by that, but he didn’t stick around to ask. He wanted to find Thor as quickly as he could. He did make a not to ask about her later or ask her about it directly. He turned towards the seminar room and walked in. Thankfully, people were still milling around, so the seminar hadn’t started yet. The downside was that it made the task of finding Thor that much harder. Steve was at least a head shorter than the man. It wasn’t easy to find one really tall person when most everyone else was already taller than him. 

Thor was, perhaps predictably, near the front of the room. He was chatting to a couple other people that Steve didn’t recognize. Steve wondered for a moment if he should keep his distance. Maybe it would be better to just wait a little longer. Steve didn’t want to make himself a nuisance.

At the same time… he needed to talk to Thor. Steve took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. He walked toward the table where Thor was standing near. Thor spotted him out of the corner of his eye and turned toward him with a smile. 

“Steve, how are you?” Thor asked jovially. “I did not expect to see you attend this seminar. It’s good to see you.” 

Steve tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat at the way Thor said that. It was probably nothing. Steve’s emotions might be completely irrational, but most people didn’t develop feelings for someone after just one night. Not that Steve had feelings for Thor. The way that his mood seemed to improve just by being near Thor was probably just related to the fact that Steve had enjoyed their time together last night. 

“It’s… it’s good to see you, too,” Steve said. His lips tilted into a smile as he looked up at the bigger man. “I… I was hoping to talk to you. If you have time, that is.” 

“Of course, Steve,” Thor said. “My apologies, Bruce, I will have to continue our conversation later.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the man named Bruce said. “We’ll talk later.” 

Thor walked towards the exit and Steve followed him. He wasn’t sure if it was instinctual to let Thor take the lead or if it just happened like that. Again, it was probably nothing. Thor didn’t stop when he reached the exit, though. He kept walking until he arrived at the bar, where they had been served last night by the people who were doing that service kink thing. Unlike last night, the host was completely dressed and the staff were all in a uniform. 

“Are you hungry?” Thor asked. 

“No thanks, I just ate,” Steve said. 

“Very well,” Thor said. “Drink, then?” 

“I could have some coffee,” Steve said with a shrug. Thor flagged down a waiter and they placed their orders. As soon as the waiter left, Thor turned to Steve. 

“So what is it you wanted to talk about?” Thor asked. 

“It’s… it’s about last night,” Steve said. 

“Anything in particular?” Thor asked. There wasn’t a hint of amusement or any sign that Thor was teasing him. He was perfectly serious, even if he was also friendly about it. It helped Steve relax a bit. 

“Just… all of it, I guess,” Steve said. “I mean, this is probably funny to you, but it was all kinda intense.” 

“I do not find that amusing,” Thor said. “As I said, everyone has something similar when they first go to a club. Many have to leave after a while because they saw something that they weren’t expecting and it made them uncomfortable.” 

“Right… okay,” Steve said. 

“Did something make you uncomfortable last night?” Thor asked. 

“No! I mean… well, I’m not sure,” Steve said. “I know that I saw stuff I wasn’t expecting, and that I really didn’t have any idea what kink actually involved, but I don’t think there was anything that really… made me uncomfortable.” 

“I see,” Thor said. “So what does concern you?”

“There was just something… that I liked, but didn’t really… I don’t know, expect to,” Steve said. He looked up at Thor, hoping the larger man would take the bait, but the man just sat there and waited for Steve to go on. “It was… the last thing we saw.” 

“I think you will have to be more specific about that,” Thor said. “We saw a few things in that scene.” 

Steve sighed in frustration and he could’ve sworn that Thor’s eyes twinkled in amusement. Thor might not be amused by Steve’s inexperience per se, but he clearly enjoyed making Steve squirm. It was almost the same thing, from what Steve could tell. 

“It was… the dogs, pets, whatever they were,” Steve said. “I… that was kinda hot and I don’t know why?” 

“Was it the fact that the Master had three subs with him?” Thor asked. “Many subs find such an arrangement attractive for various reasons.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure that I’m strictly monogamous,” Steve replied. “I’ve heard that polyamory is becoming more popular, but I don’t think that I could manage it.” 

“That’s fair,” Thor said. “It is certainly not for everyone. The BDSM community tends to be less traditional than many relationships, obviously, but that doesn’t mean that everyone has or wants multiple partners.” 

“That’s good, I guess,” Steve said. 

“So what was it about the Master and his pets that drew your attention?” Thor asked. 

“I… I’m not sure, exactly,” Steve said. “I just remember thinking what it would be like to be so… vulnerable, I guess. Like, to trust someone that much to take care of you and to… want to take care of that person in return.” 

“What does that have to do with the Master and his pets, though?” Thor asked. “We saw several examples of that last night, if you will recall.” 

“Yeah, but… something was different about the way that scene went,” Steve said. “I can’t put my finger on it.” 

Thor was quiet for a long time. Steve hid from his scrutiny by taking a sip of his coffee. Thor seemed to be thinking. If it was something Steve could identify, maybe he wouldn’t need Thor’s help. As it was, Steve only had the barest understanding of this world and while he was willing to admit when he liked something, he couldn’t identify why, yet. 

“Perhaps it was the particular kind of dynamic the Master had with his subs,” Thor said. “He controlled them, they were eager to serve and please him, and they were certainly rewarded for their service later.” 

Steve thought for a moment. In his past relationships, even the ones that went fairly well, he often experienced doubt and anxiety gnawing away at his mind. His boyfriends would assure him that everything was fine, but then say that he was needy for wanting that reassurance. 

“I think… no, it’s stupid,” Steve said. 

“I am sure it’s not,” Thor said gently. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Maybe… it was the way the subs were so… attentive,” Steve said. “That… they wanted him and he wanted them and rewarded them for being so enthusiastic in wanting him to pay attention to them.” 

Thor nodded slowly. “I think I understand,” he said. “You found the intensity of their affections towards each other desirable, that none of them were holding themselves back.” 

“Yeah, I guess that’s it,” Steve said. He looked down at the table between them. He couldn’t imagine what that was like. His relationships were all weighed down by his apprehension. Being himself, his full, uncensored self was difficult. “It sounds nice.” 

“Steve,” Thor said firmly. Steve looked up almost hesitantly. Maybe Thor had detected something he didn’t like. When he looked into Thor’s face, though, he saw… kindness and concern. He moved over in his booth. “Come here.” 

“Why?” Steve asked. Thor’s gaze sharpened ever so slightly. 

“Because I am concerned for your emotional wellbeing,” Thor replied. “And as the Dom who took responsibility for your wellbeing last night, I believe that you are in need of aftercare.” 

Steve didn’t get it. He hadn’t actually had a class on aftercare, but it was one of the few things that Peggy had talked to him about. He wasn’t sure what he would want from something like that. Still, he got up somewhat hesitantly and came over to the other side. He sat next to Thor and Thor threw an arm around Steve’s shoulders. Steve’s brain short-circuited for a moment. Thor felt… so much bigger suddenly… and so warm. Thor pulled him close. 

“Relax,” Thor said. “Lay your head on my shoulder.” 

Steve obeyed without questioning it this time. He laid his head on Thor’s shoulder. It… it felt nice. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of Thor’s body seep into his own. He could feel Thor’s heartbeat beneath him. It was oddly calming, and Steve found his heartrate starting to settle as he let himself feel Thor’s body against him. 

Sometime later, he woke up slowly as he felt Thor shift beneath him. He opened his eyes to see Thor set his cup down. He stretched slowly. 

“How long was I out?” Steve asked. 

“About 20 minutes,” Thor said. “You seemed tired.”

“Might not have slept well last night,” Steve murmured. He took another sip of his coffee. Thor’s hand rose and his fingers scratched Steve’s scalp gently. Steve closed his eyes again and hummed. “Thanks.” 

“I am sorry for not seeing you this morning,” Thor said. “I said I would and then failed to appear. I should have made sure that you were okay.” 

“I’m fine, Thor,” Steve said. 

“It is the principal of the thing, Steve,” Thor said. “A Dom should make sure that their sub is okay after a scene, no matter what the level of intensity is.” 

“Oh, I think I remember hearing about that,” Steve said. “It’s a big thing, right?”

“Yes, not providing aftercare leaves a sub vulnerable to an intense emotional crash later on,” Thor said. “It’s like a brief, intense episode of depression.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Steve said. He shifted and pressed closer against Thor’s body. “It feels nice, aside from the booth.” 

“We could always find some place more comfortable if you would prefer,” Thor said. 

“I don’t feel like moving, though,” Steve replied. It sounded ever so slightly like a whine, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to care. “Unless you feel like carrying me.” 

“You say it as though it would be a great burden on me to do so,” Thor chuckled. He waved the waiter over and paid their bill. Before Steve could protest that he didn’t need anyone to pay for his stuff, Thor drew Steve onto his lap and slid up. Steve quickly wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and resolutely did not think about what was happening. He didn’t think about the way Thor’s arms felt as they held him or how strong and solid Thor felt.

“Where to?” Thor asked. 

“Uhhh,” Steve replied intelligently. “I dunno, a couch or something? There must be some around here somewhere.” 

“Undoubtedly,” Thor replied. “I am sure I can find something that is suitable for what you need.” 

He strode out of the restaurant and Steve debated whether to watch and see where Thor went. Eventually, he gave in to the desire to sleep. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against Thor’s chest. He was dimly aware of when Thor sat down and shifted Steve into a more comfortable position. Steve just hummed and kept his eyes closed. The lack of sleep was catching up with him. Slowly but surely, he fell asleep.

* * *

Thor carefully took his coat off and laid it over Steve’s sleeping body. It wouldn’t do to have Steve get cold in his sleep. Ideally, Thor would have a blanket or something to keep a sub warm during aftercare, but usually, he was in the safety of his own home, not a hotel. Finding a place that was comfortable and private was a challenge. Thankfully, there were spaces in the conference rooms that were designed with aftercare in mind. 

Thor looked out into the room before him. It was used as a secluded space to help provide aftercare to subs who helped with demonstrations in the classes. The couches were soft and plush and comfortable. They weren’t as good as the ones he had in his home, but they were perfectly comfortable couches, nevertheless. 

He tried not to think about the way Steve’s body fit against him. It was, after all, the first time that they had touched. His fingers itched to stroke Steve’s body, to card through Steve’s golden hair, to feel Steve’s body as the smaller man slept on Thor’s chest. He didn’t, though. No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn’t do anything without Steve’s consent. 

There was nothing wrong with _looking_, however. 

Awake, Steve was gorgeous. He seemed like a bundle of nerves, from what Thor could tell, but that was probably due to the venue. Asleep, though, Steve seemed peaceful. The lines of thoughtfulness and interest faded, leaving a face with sharp, strong features. Steve’s beard was darker than Thor’s, but it was trimmed shorter. His lips were the most enticing of Steve’s features; plump and naturally pink. Thor could come up with any number of delightful things to do to them. 

_No more of that_, Thor thought. He shook his head. When was the last time he was so taken with someone? He liked teaching new people, yes, but this seemed a bit much even for that. It wasn’t as though Thor purposefully scouted communities for new people to mold to his specifications. That was creepy and predatory, both traits that Thor actively avoided with himself and punished in others. 

In fact, his last sub hadn’t been new at all. She had been in the community for a number of years and knew what she wanted and enjoyed. That those things coincided so closely with Thor’s desires was a happy coincidence. 

About half an hour after Thor sat down with Steve, his own weariness started creeping up on him. Months of long days and short nights were starting to catch up with him. This was a vacation for a reason, after all. He yawned and began to quietly shift himself so as not to disturb Steve. Once he was comfortable, Thor laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt Steve resting against his chest and before he could think too much about it, he wrapped an arm protectively around him. A few minutes later, he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Steve had no idea how long he’d slept. He was only vaguely aware of what he was sleeping on. Or who, as it were. He could feel Thor’s chest rise and fall slowly beneath his face. He could hear Thor’s heart beating, too. It was a nice sound, and Steve couldn’t really bring himself to open his eyes. The fact that Thor actually made a fairly pleasant pillow didn’t help in that regard. 

Still, he did eventually manage to open his eyes. He felt better. It wasn’t just the fact that he felt more rested than he had this morning, either. It was… nice to touch someone again. Steve was physically affectionate with his friends, yes, but he tended not to… cuddle with them. 

Now, with his body practically draped over Thor’s and with Thor’s jacket over him, Steve wondered why. It was nice. It was better than nice, actually, it was amazing. He closed his eyes again and basked in the warmth of Thor’s body. Thor had an arm draped over Steve’s body. The weight of it was comfortable and made Steve feel cozy. He smiled against Thor’s chest as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s body. He could feel the hard muscle beneath his fingers, the strength that resided in Thor’s body. 

He must have dozed and fallen asleep again because when he next opened his eyes, it was to Thor shifting beneath him. He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up into Thor’s face. Thor yawned and hummed as he stretched. Steve frowned at him, trying to telepathically communicate his displeasure at being awakened. 

“I apologize for waking you,” Thor said. “Did you sleep well?” 

“It’s fine, I woke up a bit ago, anyway,” Steve replied. He yawned himself and stretched. He thought about sitting up, but decided that unless Thor wanted him to get up, he could just stay where he was. “And yeah, I slept pretty well. How long was I out?” 

Thor fished his phone out of his pocket. “About two hours, maybe longer,” Thor said. “It’s a good thing that I have no classes to teach today.” 

“Sorry… for taking you away from that seminar,” Steve murmured. 

“Think nothing of it, Steve,” Thor said, looking directly at him. “It is nothing that I cannot find out about later. Besides, I couldn’t simply tell you to leave when you came looking for me.” 

“You could have,” Steve replied with a shrug. 

“I couldn’t, actually,” Thor said firmly. “Perhaps others could, but I like to think that I take care of my subs as much as they take care of me.” 

Steve fell quiet at that. 

“What is on your mind?” Thor asked. Steve blushed. 

“How could you tell something was on my mind?” Steve asked. 

“I have been a Dom for many years,” Thor said. “You learn to read subs so you can better take care of them.” 

“So you know me that well already, huh?” Steve asked. 

“Hardly,” Thor chuckled. “But I can recognize general signs. Besides, you have an expressive face.” 

“And here I thought I was improving,” Steve mused. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Thor said. 

“I was just thinking that I haven’t really done anything for you,” Steve said. “I mean, everything you’ve done has been for my benefit, after all. All I’ve done is get your help and pester you with questions.” 

“If I had an issue with anything you’ve done, I would have told you,” Thor replied. “Besides, you may not see it, but you have done a fair amount for me.” 

“Like what?” Steve asked. 

“You’ve listened to me, obeyed what instructions I’ve given, and voiced when you were ready for the scene to end,” Thor said. 

“That’s hardly anything, though!” Steve protested. 

“Steve, do you know how many subs struggle with using their safewords when they need to?” Thor asked. 

“No,” Steve replied. 

“Many of them,” Thor said. “Many Doms need to train their subs to use it before they do anything else. We can judge for ourselves whether someone is at their limit, but when we’re playing with someone new, it can be tricky.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Steve said. “As long as you’re sure.” 

“I am,” Thor said. “Thank you for your obedience. You have done very well.” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile at that. It was dumb that one short sentence could shift his mood like that, but it did. Thor smiled down at him, a bright, warm look, like soft, golden sunlight filtering through the windows on a Sunday afternoon.

“Thank you, Sir,” he murmured. Thor’s smile grew ever so slightly. Steve sat up and stretched. His back cracked a little and he sighed with satisfaction at the feeling. “I don’t suppose there’s time before the next class?” 

“We have about an hour,” Thor said. “Which one were you thinking of attending?” 

Steve actually blushed at that and he saw Thor’s eyes twinkle in amusement. He turned away slightly and thought took out the schedule he kept in his back pocket. He noticed one class and his blush only grew. 

“Well…” 

“Yes?” Thor asked. 

“There’s an intro to pet play class,” Steve murmured. Thor nodded. 

“Is that something you’re interested in?” Thor asked. 

Steve’s accursed Irish complexion seemed to be in full force today. He looked down at his arm and noticed it had a slight pinkish hue. He absolutely couldn’t stand the way his entire body blushed when he was flustered. 

“I mean, maybe,” Steve said. “I mean… it was hot last night.” 

“It was,” Thor agreed. 

“It might be good to learn more,” Steve continued. 

“Probably.” 

“Are you gonna take me?” Steve asked. 

“I will, in the interest of ensuring that you do not suffer any ill effects,” Thor replied. “If you find that agreeable, anyway.” 

Steve tried to think of a reason, any reason, to say that he didn’t. His brain didn’t seem to be working, though. 

“Do I have to wear the cuff this time?” Steve asked. Thor laughed as he stood. 

“Alas, I don’t have it on me,” Thor said. “Perhaps next time.” 

Steve tried to push the thought of “next time” out of his mind. Instead, he just looked up at the man in front of him. Thor held out his hand and Steve had no idea what it meant, if anything. But… he took it as he stood. 

“I guess I’ll have to take a rain check on that, then,” he said with an easy smile. Thor smiled back at him and began walking out the door. Steve followed him, only somewhat surprised by how natural it already seemed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update last week! The semester had just ended and in all the hustle and bustle leading up to the holidays, I just flat did not have the time or energy to write. But I've decided to update the story a day earlier than my usual days because I miss hearing all your lovely comments about these two! Hope you're all having wonderful, or at least tolerable, holiday season! <3

The next couple days passed in a blur. Steve learned more about the kink community than he ever thought possible. Some of it he liked, some of it wasn’t for him. Peggy, Thor, and Angie all said that this was normal and expected. No one was into everything and it was better that way.

Thor was around much more often than Steve expected him to be. Steve learned nearly as much about what Thor liked. Maybe a little more, if he was being honest. Steve was still sifting through what he liked and what he didn’t. Thor, on the other hand, knew what aroused him and what repelled him already. Steve was a little jealous, actually. Going in, he’d thought that he was pretty much into everything, which extended from bondage to pain to Daddy kink. 

There was so much more, it turned out. 

The first time he’d jacked off to calling Thor, “Master,” he’d come so hard that he lay on the bed for nearly 15 minutes afterwards coming down from the high. It was somehow so much more appealing than anything else he’d ever thought about calling someone. Sir seemed a bit boring (despite the amusement that he’d encountered when he told Peggy and Natasha that) and Daddy was exciting, but something about the word Master seemed to get him going almost immediately. 

Beyond that, he wasn’t sure what he liked. He’d seen some things that he was interested in, but without being able to try anything, there was no way to know for sure. Pet play, bondage, wax play, sensory deprivation, and impact play were all things that he wanted to try… someday. 

The list of things he wasn’t interested in was far longer, so far. He didn’t want to be a slave or a servant. It didn’t appeal to him in the slightest. To a certain extent, he was willing to acknowledge that obeying a Dom’s orders would sometimes mean doing something like washing dishes or something. However, that wasn’t his kink in and of itself. He also wanted to be treated well in general. Some Master/slave relationships seemed… mean, cruel. 

Also, anything involving pointy objects or medical role play was immediately off the list for him. His poor health when he was younger meant that he was generally uncomfortable in doctors’ offices and especially hospitals. He would rather not revisit that in his personal life. 

It was a lot to sift through. At times, it felt awkward to talk about it with his friends. It was strange, since he knew them and had known them for many years. Thankfully, Thor was willing to lend an ear. Sometimes, Steve was surprised to remember that he had only known Thor a few days or that Thor was a Dom just as much as the people who walked around at the nighttime parties with leather pants and collared subs following them about with leashes and gags. 

There was a part of Steve that desperately wanted to know what it was like. Not just with a Dom. With Thor. He’d had a taste the first night and the night after that. Some of it had been similar and Thor had helpfully explained the rest. 

The third night, Thor had had plans with friends, so he was unavailable. Steve tagged along with Peggy and Angie, who were taking the night to just watch. The fourth night, Thor had something come up (something that seemed to annoy him greatly, if the way he had snapped at the caller was any indicator). He had been fairly apologetic towards Steve. Steve ended up not going. Instead, he stayed in his room and took out a sketchbook. He hadn’t planned to have the time, but it was nice to get away for a while. 

On the morning of the fifth day, however, Steve awoke earlier than usual. It was the day of the second to last class Thor would teach that week. Steve had attended all of them, so far, but this one was actually dealing with an actual kink: bondage. It wasn’t anything major, just an introduction to what it meant to tie someone up and a few basic styles. 

It wasn’t like Steve hadn’t gone to any practical classes. He’d been to as many classes that were about spanking or how to be a puppy or a kitten or other classes that dealt with the particulars about a kink as he had the introductory classes. 

Still, Steve was more excited for this class. Thor hadn’t taught any of the practical classes so far. While his approach to the introductory classes were… exciting and informative, Steve wanted to see what Thor would be like when he was in action. Yes, in his mind’s eye, he could picture himself as the one who was being tied up, but he didn’t let himself dwell on the thought. He had, after all, said that he wasn’t looking to do anything this week. It was a position he’d maintained throughout the week. 

He wouldn’t deny, however, that he got a little excited at the thought. 

Steve finished getting ready and went downstairs like he did every morning. Some days Thor was there and some days he wasn’t. He had been there on the third morning and Steve found himself relieved after the night before. He hadn’t been there yesterday, though. 

Steve got his cups of coffee and made himself a plate of mostly fruit and bacon. He took his time, savoring the taste of the coffee, even if it wasn’t what he was used to. By the time he finished everything, however, there was still no sign of Thor. Steve shrugged and got up to dispose of his used dishes. There was an hour and a half until the first class. He could find a way to kill the time until then.

* * *

About an hour later, Steve and Natasha both dragged Bucky through the door to the first class and sat him down. It being the first class of the day, and Natasha wanting Bucky to attend it, apparently wasn’t sufficient to actually get him to get there in time on his own. Thankfully, Bucky’s anti-morning sleep cycle was no match for Steve’s stubbornness and Natasha’s willpower. 

“If you fall asleep in this class, you’re not getting any action for the rest of the trip,” Natasha said, her voice as cold as the first frost of the season. Bucky groaned at that. 

“Come on, Nat, you know I’m not good at mornings,” Bucky whined. 

“How old are you again?” Steve asked. “You manage to get up on your own in your daily life relatively fine.” 

“You don’t have to deal with his whining,” Natasha said. She pressed a tall mug of coffee into Bucky’s hands. “Drink up, the class is starting soon.” 

Bucky grunted and took a long sip from the coffee. “Remind me again if this is the one Steve’s dreamboat is teaching.”

“It’s the next class,” Natasha said. “This one is being taught by a sub.” 

“And what is it?” Bucky asked. 

“How to properly serve your Domme,” Natasha said with a grin. Bucky looked at her out of the side of his eye.

“You tryin’ to tell me somethin’, Nat?” Bucky asked. “I ain’t a sub, remember?” 

“No, but you submit to me,” she said. “Which makes me your Domme, so unless you want to be punished, sit up and pay attention.” 

“What?! I thought no sex was the punishment!” Bucky protested. Natasha offered a ghost of a smile. 

“I can think of way worse, believe me,” she replied. Steve chuckled. He didn’t envy Bucky. Natasha’s mind was devious. 

A couple minutes later, a fairly non-descript man of average height, tan skin, dark hair peppered with grey, and thick rimmed glasses stepped up behind the podium. He cleared his throat and a hush fell over the crowd. 

“Hello, my name is Dr. Banner,” he said. Then he blinked and chuckled to himself. “Sorry, most of these presentations are a little more, uh… academic. Force of habit. Anyway, this is the Fundamentals of Submission class for beginning subs and switches. There will be two parts of this with a 15 minute break in the middle. To be honest, I don’t think this will take the whole time, but I guess they figured more time is better.” 

Steve blinked. He recognized this man, if a bit vaguely. He was the guy he saw talking to Thor on the second day of the conference. He hadn’t been the sort of person Steve would’ve expected to host a class. A seminar, maybe, but that might be related to how Bruce said that most of his presentations were academic. 

Bruce covered most of the basics first. There was the usual spiels about consent and safety that Steve was learning were part and parcel of everything in the kink community. He still took the notes, though. It wouldn’t hurt to remember the things everyone kept repeating, after all. 

Bruce’s presentation covered a fairly broad array of topics. There was discussion of different types of subs and how each was different. Most surprising to Steve was the fact that there were as many different types of subs as there were Doms. There were subs whose emphasis was on receiving praise and affection and others who wanted a rougher dynamic. 

There was one, however, that caught Steve’s attention more than any other. 

“Brats are a particular type of sub,” Bruce said. “They are not, as some in the community argue, Doms in disguise, or bad subs. They are simply subs who do not immediately obey their Doms for one reason or another.

“For example, my fellow sub is a brat because he finds it fun and because he likes to be disciplined by our Domme,” Bruce said. “He does submit to her, but he likes to be made to do it rather than simply obey. In fact, it’s when he doesn’t push back that is usually a sign that something’s wrong.” 

Bucky hummed at that and Steve glanced at him. Both he and Natasha were looking at him for some reason. He raised his eyebrows.

“What?” he asked. 

“Oh nothing,” Bucky murmured. He turned his attention back to Bruce, but he was smiling for some reason. Steve shrugged and looked back to Bruce as well. He couldn’t understand Bucky sometimes. 

He could see the appeal in being a brat, though. It might be fun, even.

* * *

The second hour was focused on the Dominant side of the relationship. Specifically, how the sub fit into it. Bruce talked about how even though his Domme had two subs, neither of them had the same roles or even the same tasks. Their submission looked different. 

“My relationship with my Domme has more emphasis on service and reward,” Bruce said. “I enjoy doing tasks for her and knowing that she is pleased with and appreciates my work. My fellow sub needs more… persuasion. Our Domme adjusts her approach in order to meet our needs. Your Dom’s word is not law. If something doesn’t work for you, there needs to be flexibility and negotiation.”

“Makes sense,” Steve said to himself. He underlined the word “negotiation” twice in his journal. 

“At the same time, you won’t always be able to avoid the things you don’t like,” Bruce continued. “I hate doing the dishes. I hate it. But, my Domme has me do the dishes and she gives me praise sometimes when I do it without complaint. In fact, your Dom will probably have you do the things you hate doing both to take care of you, and to help you take care of yourself.” 

Steve’s immediate thought was keeping his desk clean. His office space at work was immaculate. However, the same could not be said of his office space at home. It was absolutely buried in papers and personal projects and rejected scraps and envelopes. Where most people seemed to have their bills collect on their kitchen table, Steve’s tended to migrate to his office desk. 

The only other thing he could imagine being annoyed at being told to do was cleaning the kitchen. Somehow, he always seemed to end up making it look like a disaster when he cooked. It might explain why he didn’t cook much. 

Suddenly the idea of being ordered to cook something or clean something for his Dom seemed less appealing. And he wasn’t all that enamored with the idea of being a servant in the first place. He probably would do it, but he would complain about it. 

Someone raised their hand and Bruce nodded at them. 

“So what do you do if your Dom really wants you to do something for them, but you really don’t want to do it?” they asked. “Like, if they tell you to set up mouse traps and you have a legit phobia or moral issues or just aren’t comfortable with that sort of thing?” 

“Well, that’s a good question,” Bruce said. He came out from behind his podium. “This is a good example of when you would negotiate with your Dom. Your Dom should be willing to listen to your concerns and figure a solution out. If they’re not, that should be a bit of a red flag.” 

The rest of the class passed by more or less in the same manner. It was significantly harder to listen to than the first hour when the topic was on what kinds of subs there were. Steve felt himself growing anxious. What if he did something wrong? What if he screwed up? What if his Dom wasn’t pleased with how he did something?

“The important thing to remember about all of this,” Bruce said near the end of the second hour. “Is that you don’t have to do anything perfectly. Each Dom will want something different or might ask for different things from you. Making mistakes is okay. If you don’t get what your Dom wants from you right away, that’s okay.” 

Steve wrote the words down and circled them before he underlined them. They were supposed to make him feel less anxious, but for some reason, they didn’t. Maybe it was just something he had to get used to, though. He was an artist, after all. Perfectionism was part of the territory.

* * *

Half an hour later, the class ended and Steve left the room with his friends. Bucky was eager to stretch his legs and to be honest, Steve was starting to get a bit restless himself. Natasha left to find a drink, so Steve was left leaning against the wall with Bucky. 

“Can you believe tomorrow is the last day?” Bucky asked. Steve shook his head. He was trying not to think about that. Having only a couple more days left stressed him out more than he thought it would. He would be glad to get home, but it also meant that he would have to return to the real world. 

“I kinda wish we didn’t have to leave,” Steve said. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t want to live in a hotel for the rest of my life, but…” 

“It’s nice, in a way,” Bucky said. “Going back will feel kinda weird after all this.” 

“Yeah,” Steve replied. 

“And you got that tall, sexy Dom,” Bucky said with a grin. He elbowed Steve playfully and Steve chuckled before shoving him back. 

“I don’t have him,” Steve said. “Besides, I’m not the only one who met someone here.” 

“You mean Clint?” Bucky asked. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. He’s a fun guy. Kinda wish he lived in New York.” 

“Maybe he does,” Steve said with a shrug. “You never know. New York’s a big city, after all.” 

“Not that big,” Bucky said a little wistfully. 

Steve laid a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky was a funny guy when it came to his feelings. He could fool around with people just fine, but when it came to someone he actually felt something for, he could be so strangely evasive. Hell, it had taken him and Nat months to start their relationship, and now they were in a long term relationship. Bucky didn’t often have feelings for others, but when he did, they tended to develop quickly. He was just slow to act on them. 

“Well, we still have a couple days, right?” Steve said. Bucky nodded and smiled at him. 

“Yeah, is that why we’re about to go to another one of Thor’s classes?” Bucky asked. “What’s this make, five?” 

“Four,” Steve answered drily. “And if I remember correctly, you were pretty excited about attending classes on bondage when we were talking about coming here.” 

“Yeah, but this one is taught by Thor,” Bucky said. 

“Thor knows what he’s talking about,” Steve countered. 

“Because he’s taken you to the parties a couple times?” Bucky asked. 

“Because he’s experienced,” Steve replied. “Besides, do you really think Peggy would encourage us to take classes from a Dom who didn’t know what he was talking about?” 

“Touché,” Bucky said. 

“If you really wanted to learn about bondage, I could teach you.” Steve turned to see Natasha approaching. She handed out bottles of water. “I mean, you probably wouldn’t enjoy it as much, but I could do it.” 

“Is that a promise?” Bucky asked. 

“If you behave yourself,” Nat replied neutrally. 

“I always behave myself,” Bucky said. Nat said nothing as she took a sip of water. 

“We should probably get going,” she said. “Wouldn’t want to miss anything.” 

They went inside and although Steve had taken lots of classes in the past few days. He felt himself growing more and more excited to see what this was like. He tried to calm down. It wasn’t that much to get excited over, after all. 

Thor walked in a few minutes later. He met Steve’s eyes and smiled slightly before moving on to survey the rest of the class. Steve felt his body warm inside at the feeling, but he made himself stay put. Thor didn’t need someone interrupting his class. 

“Welcome to the beginner rope bondage class,” he said. “My name is Master Thor, as many of you already know. I’m glad to see that I recognize many of you from the other beginner classes I taught this week.”

Thor started off by reviewing the tools that needed to be present. There was a knife to cut through the rope if the sub used their safeword and a first aid kit in case the sub was injured during the scene. And, of course, there was rope. 

“You can, of course, use metal cuffs if you want to, but bear in mind that most metal cuffs are designed to restrain someone without their comfort in mind,” Thor said. “And if you lose the key, there is no way to easily get out of them if the sub needs to be released. For these reasons, leather cuffs are preferred by many in the BDSM community, or even a particular kind of rope bondage that functions as cuffs.” 

Steve chuckled to himself quietly. For all that people went to handcuffs and such when they thought about kink, apparently it wasn’t as big a deal as many had thought. He was at least right about that. 

“In order to demonstrate, I will require a volunteer,” Thor continued. “The job is simple: I will simply demonstrate various forms of bondage on you and release you when I am done. If you need a break, use your safeword. Nothing else will happen during this class.” 

Steve hesitated. This was it. It was a chance to see what Thor was capable of up close. But if he did this, he wouldn’t be able to see how the rope was tied. On the other hand, he would get to experience Thor being dominant again. 

Bucky went to raise his hand. Steve felt a wave of relief before Natasha hissed something he couldn’t understand and Bucky jerked his hand down. Thor didn’t seem to have noticed. Surprisingly, no one else seemed to be eager to volunteer. A moment stretched on until finally, Steve raised his hand. Thor looked over at him and smiled. 

“Thank you, Steve,” Thor said. Steve swallowed. He was shaking as he stood up and walked to the front of the room. “What is your safeword?”

“Spring,” Steve replied. 

“Good,” Thor said. He turned Steve towards him and started to tie the rope around his wrists. He did it slowly and explained each step as he did it. Steve tried to take mental notes. It was surprisingly intricate for something that looked fairly simple. Thankfully, Thor was thorough and he did it a few times so that people could understand what he was doing. 

Thor showed the audience several different kinds of bondage and knots. He spent a lot of time explaining a single column tie as something that was the basis for a lot of other kinds of bondage. Thor tied Steve’s wrists to a pair of poles on the stage to demonstrate how the tie was used. Unfortunately, it didn’t last all that long before Thor untied Steve and moved on to double column ties for tying limbs together. 

“Next,” Thor said as he untied Steve for the last time. “We will discuss harnesses. These are more advanced, but fairly popular among many in the BDSM community, so I will teach you a couple fairly simple ones. Steve, are you willing to keep helping me?” 

“Yes… Sir?” Steve replied. He was unsure of what to call Thor. Thor introduced himself as “Master” but he never made Steve call him that. 

“That will do for now,” Thor said. “Lay on your stomach for me.” 

Steve swallowed but obeyed. He kept his arms at his sides, and his body as relaxed as he could make it. 

“Now, I will demonstrate a simple hogtie,” Thor said. “This is a simple form of full body bondage and requires tying the ankles to each other, the wrists to each other, and connecting them. Be aware that this position can cause strain on the sub’s wrists, ankles, shoulders, and most importantly, their diaphragm. It is important to verify that the sub has no difficulty breathing.”

Steve was worried for a bit about what this entailed, but he trusted Thor. He let Thor bend his knees to tie his ankles together, then his wrists. Despite the warning, he wasn’t expecting really expecting the strain on his shoulders that came when Thor connected the wrists and ankles together. The cuff had been one thing on its own, but this… this hurt. It burned a little bit. And… it felt _really_ good. He tried to look up at Thor, but the angle his body was in made it nearly impossible. 

“Again, with any form of bondage it is imperative to ensure that the rope or whatever material you use isn’t too tight,” Thor said. “Pain is all well and good, but Doms should avoid harming the submissive at all times.”

Thor took a couple questions after that. Steve just tuned them out. It was… surprisingly nice to not have to think about things. Not that he didn’t have questions, but it was hard to think of what they were when his body was like this. He could see Thor, hear his voice nearby. It was soothing. 

A moment later, he felt the ropes around his ankles and wrists loosen. He sighed as the rope came undone and Thor rolled him over. Steve looked up into Thor’s eyes. There was a hint of concern there as Thor looked back at him, but Steve smiled. 

“How are you?” Thor asked. 

“I’m good,” Steve said. “What’s next?” 

Thor smiled slightly and pulled Steve into a standing position. He took a much longer length of rope this time. He nudged Steve’s legs so that his stance was wider, but otherwise kept Steve’s body the same as it was. 

“Lastly, I will demonstrate a simple rope harness,” Thor said. “You may have seen something similar online, whether with rope or leather. This is bondage, but it does not necessarily restrict the submissive. It’s useful for giving the Dom a reliable grip, however, so it makes controlling the sub easier. This one is a fairly popular one called the star or pentagram harness.” 

Tying the harness involved turning Steve around a fair bit, but that was actually part of the fun. Thor slowly crossed the rope around Steve’s body until he faced the audience with a perfect star on his chest. He could only imagine what his back looked like, but it felt good, especially when Thor gripped the star. It was subtle, but an effective reminder of how much control Thor had over him at the moment. 

Thor ran through how to tie the harness again so that people could get another look at it. Steve was only too happy to assist. He felt a little fuzzy, being on stage with Thor and helping him demonstrate bondage techniques and letting Thor do it all to him. It felt… a lot nicer than what Steve was expecting. When Thor untied Steve for the last time, he leaned down and placed his mouth near Steve’s ear. 

“Come see me when class is over,” he said. His tone was firm and insistent. Steve nodded and walked back towards his friends. He tried to ignore the looks other members of the audience gave him, but there was a part of him that still felt amazing. Natasha smiled slyly at him as he sat back down. 

“Looks like you had fun,” she said. Steve just nodded. “And it looks like you’ll get to spend more time with him later.” 

“He’s supposed to do that, isn’t he?” Steve asked. 

“Oh yes,” Natasha replied. “And he definitely looks like he enjoyed it, too.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Steve said. There was a pause for about half a second. “Did he really?” 

“Oh, Steve,” Natasha sighed. She smiled at him. “Just go talk to the guy. I’m sure he’s eager to hear from you.” 

That didn’t help Steve’s concentration. He looked up at Thor, whose gaze was directed mercifully elsewhere. And yet, every now and then his eyes would glance towards Steve. It didn’t hinder his teaching, but it made Steve’s heart skip a beat every time Thor looked at him.

* * *

The rest of the class took entirely too long for Steve’s liking. He was stuck sitting in the mildly uncomfortable chair as Thor answered questions. The next time he called for a volunteer, someone else raised their hand and Steve watched as Thor demonstrated bondage on her instead. He wasn’t really jealous… okay, maybe he was a little jealous. But in his defense, it had felt really good at the time and he still felt a little tingly at the memory of being Thor’s assistant. 

When the class did end, though, Steve had to keep himself from running right up to Thor. Thor took some time to talk to the other assistant, but she left fairly quickly. She didn’t seem that affected by it, which Steve didn’t understand. There were fewer people who gathered around Thor to ask questions, so it was only a short wait. 

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked when he arrived. 

“I feel… really good,” Steve said. “That was great.” 

Thor smiled down softly at him. “Come here,” he said. Steve stepped forward and Thor wrapped his arms around him. Steve sighed quietly as he felt Thor’s embrace. It was probably dumb, but it felt good to be touched like this after what was really nothing. All Steve did was stand there and let Thor tie him up a few times. It wasn’t like it was anything major. 

“Do you have plans for lunch?” Thor asked. 

“Um…” 

“He doesn’t!” Bucky called helpfully from a short ways away. Steve turned to glare at his friend, who just grinned like the smug bastard he was. 

“I don’t,” Steve agreed. 

“Well, in that case, I know a good tea shop we can go to where we can relax for a bit away from all this,” Thor said. “If you would like that, anyway.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile. “I would love to.”

* * *

The tea shop was a short cab ride away. During the whole trip, Thor never stopped touching Steve. To be honest, Steve wasn’t sure he wanted Thor to stop. The warmth of Thor’s body and the weight of his arm around Steve’s shoulders were welcome and comfortable. Steve was surprised by that most of all, considering how quiet the trip was. 

When they arrived, the hostess immediately took them to a table with a plush, comfortable couch. Steve was pretty sure he could sink into it and never come out again and he would be perfectly happy. 

“What kind of tea do you like?” Thor asked. 

“Honestly, I don’t know that much about tea,” Steve said. 

“That’s right, you are a coffee connoisseur,” Thor replied. “And if memory serves me, you drink your coffee black.” 

“It’s the only civilized way to drink coffee,” Steve said immediately. “My best friend puts so much cream and sugar in his coffee he shouldn’t even bother calling it that.” 

“I feel the same way about how you Americans drink your tea,” Thor said. “Honestly, whoever thought that drinking iced tea with that much sugar in it should be shot.” 

Steve <strike>giggled</strike> laughed. He couldn’t deny sharing the sentiment regarding such things, but he didn’t expect it to come from Thor about tea. It was amusing to say the least. 

“Do you mind if I order for us?” Thor asked. Steve nodded. 

“Go ahead,” he said. “Do they have dessert?” 

“I’m sure they do,” Thor chuckled softly. 

“I like coffee flavored desserts,” Steve said. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Thor replied. “Chocolate is better after a scene, but sweets in general will work.”

“Chocolate is good, too,” Steve said. “They probably don’t have tiramisu.” 

“I would be surprised, but stranger things have happened,” Thor said. “There are those misguided fools who put pineapple on pizza, after all.” 

“Ugh, I know, right?” Steve replied. “I tried some once without looking and it was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever had.” 

“How did you eat the pizza without looking at it?” Thor asked. “Do you normally eat food without looking?” 

“I was in art school and I worked until 2 in the morning with no breaks,” Steve said. “I came back to my apartment and I was starving and thought that I didn’t care what was in the fridge.” 

“I suppose that is understandable,” Thor replied as the waitress arrived. Thor ordered a large pot of ginseng tea and a plate of brownies for Steve. “So how did you feel about the bondage? You looked like you enjoyed it a lot at the moment.” 

“Is it weird to say that I wasn’t actually expecting it to be that fun?” Steve asked. “Like, I knew that I could feel something, but that time when you hogtied me? That was great.” 

“What did you like about it?” Thor asked. 

“I mean… it felt good,” Steve said. “Like, it was the good kind of hurt, you know? I didn’t think that bondage could hurt like that.” 

Thor chuckled lowly at that. Steve rolled his eyes. He figured that it was something that a newbie like him would probably say. Still, it was true. It was hard to tell what something would feel like just by looking at it. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, then,” Thor replied. “I was somewhat hesitant to ask for an assistant, but I am glad that it was you who volunteered first.”

Steve looked up at him and smiled. “Really?” 

“Of course,” Thor said. “I know you, so it would not be like I was navigating a scene with someone I didn’t know.” 

“You had me stop, though,” Steve replied. 

“Yes, I thought it best to do so to prevent you from going into subspace,” Thor said. 

“That really exists?” Steve asked. 

“Of course,” Thor replied. “Though it wasn’t something that I felt capable of dealing with at the time.” 

“I guess it would be something that would require you to pay close attention to me, huh?” Steve said. 

“Exactly,” Thor said. 

The unspoken addition hung in the air, that Steve might want Thor to pay him that kind of attention, that Steve might want to do it again. Being alone, no one around to teach, no classes to interrupt them, nothing but Thor and Steve. Steve was pretty sure that he wanted it. The words caught in his throat, though. 

Thankfully, the tea arrived before Steve could think too much about that question. Thor moved so that he could pour them each a cup. Thor also added a little bit of honey to Steve’s before he set it in front of him. To his own cup, he added a dash of milk. Steve sat up, somewhat disappointed to have to stop cuddling with Thor, but it was supposed to be good for him. 

He tried the ginseng tea. It had a bitter, earthy flavor that the mild sweetness of the honey complemented fairly well. He still liked coffee better, but it wasn’t a bad tasting tea by any means. His experience was limited to the kinds that were sold in grocery stores in paper bags that Peggy hated.

They consumed their tea in silence. Thor had one, singular brownie, while Steve had the other five. They were deliciously warm with chocolate chips in the middle that added a delightfully gooey chocolate mess when he ate them. By the time they were done, Steve felt warm and content. 

“Do you have plans to go to the party tonight?” Thor asked as they left. “I happen to know that there will be some people demonstrating pet play, if you are interested.” 

“Are you offering to escort me again?” Steve asked with a smile. 

“Of course,” Thor said. “It would be a pleasure to accompany you again.” 

It felt like dangerous, uncharted territory. Whatever boundaries they established days ago were beginning to feel more blurred. Steve wanted Thor. He wanted to spend time with Thor. And fuck did he want to get fucked by Thor, to know what it felt to actually feel Thor being rough and dominant with him. 

At the same time, Steve couldn’t bring himself to say no, to put some distance between the two of them. He couldn’t walk away any more than he could tell himself that he didn’t want to know Thor. No matter how long or how brief… whatever this turned out being… Steve couldn’t bring himself to end it. 

“I’d love to go.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Sorry for the wait. This chapter is longer than the others, and there's smut! Have fun and enjoy the lemons! <3

Steve was practically jumping out of his skin while he waited for Thor to arrive. It had been a couple days since they did this, sure, but he was still pacing a track into the floor. Thor had told him earlier to dress more… formally. It was a challenge, but Steve had managed to put something together. He hadn’t anticipated a formal evening, but thankfully his over-preparedness had led him to pack a pair of dress pants that paired well with a vest Natasha had brought and a black tie. 

Of course, this only being the third night that Thor had agreed to escort him meant that Steve was both looking forward to the evening and more than a little nervous. Whatever it was that was going on between the two of them, Steve could only guess. All he knew was that it felt amazing to be around Thor, to submit to him even in the smallest of ways. 

His wrists and ankles still felt the rope from earlier. His body remembered what it felt like to have Thor so completely in control. It wasn’t a comfortable position by any stretch of the imagination, but it hurt so _good_… if that made any sense. Steve had to jack off once already today just thinking about it. 

He checked his phone. It was already almost 7. Thor always appeared at 7:00 sharp. Steve took a deep breath and sat on the bed. A knock sounded… at the wrong door. 

“It’s just me, darling,” Peggy’s voice said from the other side. “May I come in?” 

“Please do,” Steve breathed. Peggy walked inside. She was wearing a wine red dress with almost no back at all, but it sparkled subtly in the light as she moved. It was simple, elegant, and it demanded that people look at her. “You seem more nervous tonight. Is everything all right?” 

“I think so,” Steve said. “I mean, I’m excited for tonight. I’m just…”

Peggy reached out and took his hand. “It’s a lot to process,” she said. “You know, you can always cancel. I’m sure Thor would understand.” 

“No,” Steve said. “No, I want to go, it’s just...”

“Yes?” she asked. Steve looked down. 

“It’s just moving so fast,” he said. “I don’t want to stop, but it feels like a whirlwind.” 

“You sound as though you’ve been swept off your feet,” Peggy said with a smile.

“That’s ridiculous,” Steve said. 

“Steve, I know you’re not one for romance after how your past few relationships have ended,” Peggy chided. “But how else do you explain all this?” 

“That we’re two people who hit it off and we’re likely to never see each other again when we leave in a couple days,” Steve replied. “I’m just trying to enjoy it while it lasts, okay?” 

Peggy pursed her lips but said nothing. Steve looked down at the floor. It would be his luck that a handsome Dom with knowledge, experience, and good looks would take an interest in Steve while they were at a conference for a week. In a couple days, Steve would leave and get back on his plane to go home to New York and Thor would become a simple dalliance that he could remember fondly every now and again. 

“It just seems like such a shame to give up before you’ve really even tried,” she said. Steve shrugged. “Just… don’t lose _all_ hope in romance, okay? Promise me that?” 

Steve almost said something smart like how funny it was that she was talking about romance while they were at a BDSM conference. He almost laughed at the notion. However, it was true that Peggy and Angie had been in a relationship for years, totally monogamous, and were still clearly in love with each other. Bucky and Natasha, while not strictly monogamous, were also in a loving, romantic relationship. Steve had seen people walking about as couples and heard both Doms and subs talk glowingly about their partners.

Perhaps it wasn’t such a strange notion. Still, that didn’t mean that there was any hope for him and Thor past the end of the week.

* * *

Thor walked down the hallway for the third time that week. He wasn’t sure about this. Sure, he liked the smaller man, but asking him to dress formally? What had he been thinking? What if Steve didn’t pack any formal clothes? Not everyone was the rich owner and CEO of an international business. Or worse, what if Steve thought that this was a date and didn’t think of Thor in that way? 

A part of Thor wanted to go back. A part of him wanted to clarify what Thor had meant. The rational part of Thor said that Thor had only meant it as another set of instructions, just like he’d given Steve the previous nights. The irrational part of him replied that the last time he had worn a suit to an evening out with someone other than a business associate, had in fact been a date. 

He couldn’t help but feel like he was in deep water with this. At best, they would get to the end of the week and maybe Thor could look Steve up in Brooklyn once he was settled in. At worst… someone could accuse Thor of using the classes to scope out a potential sub and his reputation would suffer in the community. 

Of course, Thor hadn’t really looked twice at any of the other people who attended his classes. Some of them were attractive, certainly, but he hardly let it distract him. Except for the short, slim man with golden hair and sparkling blue eyes that noticed so much and whose mind had so many questions. Thor had to drag his gaze away from Steve sometimes so that he wouldn’t stare during his classes. 

He neared the door and checked his phone. He was a little early. He adjusted his tie and reached down to check that the cuff he used each night was still in his pocket. Tonight, he wanted to show off a little more than he did the previous nights. His suit was from a tailor in London, simple and sharp, but fit perfectly on his body. He had rings on his fingers and a Rolex on his wrist. His hair was styled and flawless and his beard was neatly trimmed. Everything was prepared for the evening. 

Thor stepped up to the door and knocked politely. A moment later, Steve opened the door and Thor stared down at the loveliest person he’d ever seen. Steve wore a pair of fitted dress pants, a green button down, and a neat vest with a black tie. He looked amazing and the only thing Thor could think about was how he could go about getting Steve out of it. 

The only problem? Steve looked weary. His face seemed wan and almost resigned. It made Thor swallow. Perhaps Steve really wasn’t interested in Thor after all. Well… it mattered not. Until Steve said that he done for the evening, Thor would escort him as they had agreed. He did smile, though. After so many years of dealing with various temperamental business men and women in the world, forcing a smile was easy. 

“You look lovely tonight, as usual,” Thor said. Steve did smile then, and Thor felt a little better. The strange look on Steve’s face seemed forgotten as Steve looked Thor over. 

“_I_ look lovely?” Steve asked. “You… you look amazing, Sir!” 

Thor’s smile became genuine at the praise. “Thank you, Steve,” Thor said. “Are you ready, or do you require some time for some last minute preparations?” 

“Uh, nope, I’m good,” Steve replied. Thor noticed the lovely splash of red on Steve’s cheeks, but said nothing. Steve was lovely when he blushed, though. Thor reached into his pocket and took out the cuffs. Steve raised his right wrist without even being told and Thor smiled with approval as he linked their wrists together. “You own a Rolex?” 

“I do indeed,” Thor said. “It is more for appearances than anything else, but it does look lovely." 

“Wow,” Steve replied. “Every time I’ve met someone who bragged that they had one it turned out to be fake.” 

“I think you will find, Steve, that I endeavor to ensure that nothing about me is fake,” Thor replied lowly. Steve looked up at him, his eyes slightly darkened from the words and he swallowed. Thor’s smile widened slightly as he straightened himself. “Let’s go. The night is young.”

* * *

Somehow, every time Steve did this, he was surprised by what, exactly, was done at these parties. Sure, there were people who simply got up on stage to spank, whip, or otherwise inflict harm on their subs. That was exciting, sure. The level of trust that the subs had in their Doms was amazing and Steve loved to watch them (and imagine what it would be like for him to be in their place).

At the same time, there were just as many instances when Steve was shocked. There was one room where Steve couldn’t figure it out for a long time. He followed Thor inside and saw a pair of Doms in white coats with a sub tied down to a bed. It took him a minute to realize that… the Doms were roleplaying as doctors and the sub was a patient of some sort. 

He tugged on Thor’s arm and Thor looked down at him. He smiled down at him, but the look disappeared when he saw whatever was on Steve’s face. 

“Spring,” Steve said. Thor nodded and made for the door. He took Steve over to a couch and flagged down one of the workers to bring them refreshments before he sat down next to Steve. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“It’s… it’s nothing,” Steve said. He completely forgot to call Thor “Sir” but to be honest, he didn’t care much. His heart was racing. Thinking of that sort of thing being a kink for some people hadn’t occurred to him. 

“Are you sure?” Thor asked. “I cannot think that you would use your safeword so quickly if there weren’t something going on.” 

Steve was saved temporarily by the worker bringing them a plate of snacks, some juice, and a blanket. Steve didn’t necessarily think that he needed a blanket, but it gave his hands something to do. He picked up some chocolate and popped it into his mouth. 

“I was… a sickly child,” Steve said. “I was in and out of the hospital a lot as a result. I’ve never really gotten over the fear and even seeing my doctor for regular checkups is a challenge.” 

“Ah, I see,” Thor said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Steve replied. “I had no idea that people made a kink out of that.” 

Thor smiled gently. “Still, thank you for telling me,’ Thor said. “I will take greater care in the future.” 

Steve wanted to ask what Thor could possibly mean by that. It wasn’t as if it was likely for them to see each other again after all this. Peggy said not to give up completely, but… how likely was it that a long distance relationship would work? There were always stories, but Steve didn’t leave New York that often. He probably could, but…

But what? If Thor was interested and it would work, why wouldn’t he be willing to leave New York to see him? It wasn’t like Steve was a starving artist working in coffee shops and waiting tables anymore. He was an animator in high demand at the moment. He could afford to take trips to see someone. 

_Stop_, he thought. _There’s no reason to get your hopes up. You’re probably not going to see him again once you leave._

“What do you mean by that?” Steve asked. “In the future?” 

Of all the things Thor could possibly do to respond to that, blushing was not one of the things that Steve expected to happen. Thor looked almost sheepish as he looked away and ducked his head. 

“I suppose now is as good a time as any,” he said. “I am moving to New York in a couple months.” 

Steve’s mind reeled. He blinked at Thor and slowly, his mouth fell open. 

“Since when?!” he demanded. 

“Peggy didn’t tell you?” Thor asked. “I thought perhaps she might.” 

“Peggy didn’t tell me a damn thing!” Steve replied. “What’s this about?”

“My company is moving its headquarters to Manhattan,” Thor explained. “So naturally, I will be moving to New York as well in order to continue running it.” 

Steve was dumbfounded. It made sense that Thor ran a business, he could see that. Thor had a natural charisma that would definitely come in handy during business dealings. But… moving a business to Manhattan was a major step and only really rich people were able to do it. 

“What does your business do?” Steve asked. 

“We sell wine,” Thor replied. Steve raised his eyebrows and Thor smiled proudly. “We… or I suppose _I_, own many very successful vineyards in various parts of the world. Mostly Italy, France, and Germany, but also some in California, Argentina, and New Zealand. The wine is also very high quality.” 

“Wow,” Steve said. “You must do a lot of international business.” 

“I do,” Thor replied. 

“How did you find the time to come here?” Steve asked. 

“Delegation is a wonderful thing when you have people around you who you trust to look after your interests while you’re gone,” Thor said with a grin. “In fact, I’ve come to depend on it. Running an international company takes a lot of work.” 

“I can’t imagine,” Steve said. “When you said you ran a company, I was thinking of something smaller, like my animation studio.” 

“I sometimes wish that my company was a little smaller,” Thor replied. Steve believed him. He usually didn’t think much of rich people who complained about their hardships, but at the same time, running that kind of business couldn’t be easy. 

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” Steve said. “There’s a lot more struggle to pay everyone.” 

“That’s fair,” Thor replied. “I certainly don’t have to worry about all of that. One of the first things I did when I took over the company was increase the wages of everyone in the company to reflect the success the company had enjoyed.” 

“Wow, a CEO who cares about the people who work for him,” Steve said before he thought. He snapped his mouth shut. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to imply…”

Thor just laughed. “Have no fear,” Thor said. “I hardly blame you. Many people who run companies like mine think almost nothing of the people who keep it running day to day. I am thankful that I am not a billionaire.”

“Thank God,” Steve said. “I don’t think I could like you ethically if you were.” 

“I suppose I should be grateful, then,” Thor smiled. “Are you ready to rejoin the party? I believe there is a Domme and her kitten performing soon nearby, if you are interested.” 

“Yeah, that sounds interesting,” Steve said as he stood. Thor got up as well. “I feel like I should tell you something, though, Sir. It’s kinda important.” 

“Yes?” Thor asked. There was a hint of concern in his eyes. Steve had to stop himself from grinning. 

“I prefer beer,” he said. Thor threw his head back and laughed loudly. He threw his arm around Steve’s shoulders (a somewhat awkward position considering the cuff that was still on Steve’s wrist) and walked off towards another of the rooms. 

“I suppose there’s no accounting for taste,” Thor said.

* * *

The rest of the evening was exciting, but uneventful. Steve watched the Domme with the kitten practically spoil him on stage while he crawled around on his hands and knees with kitten ears, a tail, and even paws. While these two didn’t do anything overtly sexual on stage like the Dom and his puppies from a few days ago, it was somehow more entrancing. He, the kitten, seemed to practically preen under the Domme’s affections. 

Remarkably, Thor seemed to enjoy it just as much as he had the Dom from the other night. Steve had to wonder what it was that appealed to him about this one. He could guess what appealed to himself, but that was different. He enjoyed how the kitten was the center of attention and how even though the Domme spanked him every now and then, the kitten still came back to beg for more. 

When the scene was done, Thor took him to another room. This time, the scene revolved around the Dom shocking the sub. It took Steve a little while to figure out what was going on. At first, the Dom just rubbed a wand on the sub’s skin. Whatever was going on, the sub seemed to moan whenever the wand touched certain areas, like the nipples. Then, the sounds began to become more pained and the sub jerked in the bonds that held him to the cross. 

“What do you think?” Thor asked. 

“How is being shocked sexy?” Steve asked. “Like, I get pain can be sexy, but getting shocked?” 

Thor chuckled again. “Personally, I enjoy both the feeling, and the sight of seeing a sub jerk around as they get shocked,” Thor said. “I am not much of a masochist, but an exception can be made for this.” 

“So you can’t tell whether you’d rather feel this or dish it out?” Steve asked. 

“Oh, no, I would prefer to dish it out, as you say,” Thor replied. He grinned with such gleeful wickedness that Steve shivered with arousal. “There is nothing quite like listening to a sub shout and watching them writhe. But I do sometimes use the toys on myself when I’m alone.” 

There was an image Steve had to think about later. For… research purposes. 

The devices the Dom used grew ever more elaborate. At one point, they even applied a device to the sub’s balls and the sub howled with pain. Steve winced in sympathy, even as he was shocked to realize that his dick leapt with interest. He’d thought that the groin was off limits to that sort of thing, but… apparently not. Why that made him horny, he had no idea. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Thor asked. Steve glanced up at him and saw Thor smiling down at him. “We can always leave if you want.” 

“No, Sir,” Steve said shakily. “I’m… I’m fine.”

“Very well,” Thor replied. Steve kept watching. The treatment gradually became more and more painful and the sub’s shouts grew louder as he jerked each time the devices touched him. Eventually, the Dom took out a long device that looked suspiciously like…

“Sir, what’s that?” Steve asked. 

“That, dear Steve, is a cattle prod,” Thor said. “It’s a delightful tool, isn’t it?” 

“How is that allowed?” Steve hissed. 

“It does not cause lasting harm, if used properly,” Thor said. “The key to any electrostimulation is safety. So long as the toy is not used above the waist or applied for too long. The marks it leaves are easy enough to get rid of and don’t last long.” 

“That Dom literally just used a toy on the sub’s nipples,” Steve replied. 

“Certain toys can be used there, but in general, electrostimulation tends to be limited to the arms and anywhere below the waist,” Thor said. “It can be pretty exciting as a means of nipple torture.” 

“It just seems like a lot to keep in mind,” Steve said. 

“It is, this is a kink for experienced members of the community, since it carries so many risks,” Thor said. “Ideally, you and your Dom would both have a least a couple years under your belt before you tried something like this.” 

Steve could only imagine. It was fun to watch, certainly, but he wasn’t sure about wanting to try anything like this for a long time. Not that it was completely terrible to think about, but it was a lot more intimidating than other kinks. Besides, considering his health history, it might not be the best kink to try out. 

All in all, when Thor moved to leave a few minutes later in the middle of the scene, Steve wasn’t that upset over it.

* * *

The last scene they went to was more… common than the other scenes Thor had brought them to earlier in the evening. It was a good old-fashioned bondage and impact play scene that Steve didn’t have to worry about whether or not he would like it. A lot of what he’d seen tonight left him unsure of whether or not he liked it, but he already knew that he would like this. 

This scene was between two women. At first, Steve wasn’t sure he would like it due to his exclusively gay leanings. However, the Domme launched right into the scene. She tied the sub to a bench and spread her legs apart. Steve didn’t much appreciate the view, but Thor didn’t seem to mind. Thor watched with an appreciative look on his face as the Domme started off by simply spanking her sub. 

It escalated quickly. More quickly than Steve would’ve expected from what Thor had said on the subject earlier in the week. The Domme spent only a short time using her hand before she took out a belt. The crack it made as it hit the sub’s ass rang out through the room as she cried out. Steve couldn’t say that it sparked his interest, but it was fascinating to watch. 

The Domme absolutely laid into the sub. When she was done with the belt, she picked up a paddle and the sub’s cries only became louder. Steve actually started to become concerned with the sounds as he kept watching. 

“Is she okay?” Steve asked. 

“She’s fine,” Thor said. “She hasn’t used a safeword, so I assume that their relationship must have something like this going on fairly regularly.” 

“Wow…” Steve murmured. 

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Thor asked. “I always underestimate how much pain some subs can tolerate. It can take some time to build it up.” 

Steve tucked that knowledge away for later. The more he watched, the more he wanted to know what it felt like. It was driving him mad not knowing. When the Domme finally put her last toy away, Thor turned to him. 

“Are you done for tonight or do you want to stick around for more?” Thor asked. “There might be a couple more displays happening.”

Steve looked around. The crowd had thinned considerably, with lots of people heading for the elevators. And yet… Steve didn’t feel tired. 

“I think…” he said. 

“Yes?” Thor asked. 

“I… I think I want to know… what it’s like,” Steve said. 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked. Steve swallowed. 

“I want… to be s-spanked,” Steve said. Thor’s eyes flashed for a moment and his mouth flicked upward as he regarded Steve. 

“Are you asking me to spank you?” Thor asked. 

“Please… Sir,” Steve said. Thor smiled down at him in approval. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Thor purred. He turned and began to walk towards the elevator. There was a small crowd there by the time they arrived, and Thor took them apart so that they could talk privately. “What specifically do you want from this tonight?”

“I just want a plain old spanking,” Steve said. “You know, nothing really elaborate. Maybe a bit of bondage, like being tied to the bed or something.” 

“So just my hand, then?” Thor asked. Steve nodded. “Very well, that’s reasonable. What about after?” 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. 

“Is a spanking all you want and then a bit of aftercare?” Thor asked. “Or do you want something more to happen after the spanking is done?” 

“L-Like what?” Steve asked. 

“Like sex,” Thor said pointedly. Steve blushed. He felt his whole body flush. He was probably red as a beet. He nodded and Thor grinned. “Say it, little one. What do you want me to do?” 

“S-Say it?” Steve asked. 

“Yes,” Thor said simply. He smiled down at Steve, clearly enjoying making him squirm. “Tell me, your Dom, what it is that you want from this scene tonight. In detail.” 

Steve took a deep breath and was annoyed at how shaky it sounded coming out of his mouth. Thor just smiled down cheekily at him. 

“I w-want you to tie m-me to the bed,” Steve said. 

“Good boy,” Thor purred. Steve smiled at the praise. “What next?” 

“I want you to spank me,” Steve continued. “Please, Sir.” 

“Very good,” Thor replied. “And then?” 

“Th-then,” Steve said. He swallowed. “P-Please fuck me, Sir.”

“There, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Thor purred. “I would be delighted to, little one.” 

Normally, Steve was known to have a little bit of a Napoleonic complex regarding his size, especially when other people brought it up. He tended to fight, to get riled up over it. But for some reason, Thor calling him “little one” only served to rile him up in a different way. At that moment, the elevator door opened and Thor walked inside. It wasn’t as snug a fit as Steve was afraid of and he watched as Thor pressed the button to the top floor. 

The ride took nearly forever, as the other people in the elevator all got off before them. When they were alone, though, Thor pulled aside. 

“Here is what will happen,” he said. “I will undress you when we arrive. In my room are lengths of rope. I will use them to secure you to the bed. When you tied to the bed, I will spank you 10 times and then check in to see how you are doing. For tonight, we will use the traffic light system. Use green if you’re good to go, yellow if you need a break, and red if you’re done. Use your safeword to stop everything. When I am done spanking you, we will have sex and you will not come without my express permission. Any questions?” 

“I can’t come?” Steve demanded in shock. 

“You can,” Thor said. “When I say you can.” 

“That’s not fair!” Steve protested. 

“No, it’s not,” Thor said with a wicked smile. “Is that a problem?”

Steve swallowed. The look on Thor’s face was probably the hottest he’d ever appeared to Steve. He looked positively ravenous, like he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Steve. No one had ever looked at him like that. 

“No, Sir,” Steve said quietly. Thor’s grin grew. 

“Do you have any conditions that I need to be aware of?” Thor asked. 

“You mean, like STDs?” Steve asked. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of asthma or other such conditions that I would need to be able to provide for in case they came up, but yes, those too,” Thor said. 

“Nope, I’m clean,” Steve said. “I don’t have any issues, either.” 

“Excellent,” Thor said. The elevator stopped and Thor stepped out. Steve followed him down the hall. He walked right up to the presidential suite and took his key card out of his pocket. The door clicked open and he pulled Steve inside. 

“Of course you have the presidential suite,” Steve said. “Figures you would, rich bastard.” 

“Is that sass?” Thor asked. “Are you sassing me, little one?” 

“Uh, no… Sir?” Steve replied. Thor just sighed and clicked his tongue as he went to the dresser. He pulled out a bundle of red rope and another bundle of blue. 

“Now you’re lying to me,” Thor said. “Is that how you show your appreciation? By sassing and lying?” 

“You haven’t actually done anything yet,” Steve said with a grin. 

“I suppose you have a point there,” Thor replied. “I haven’t done anything, just escorted you to those parties, kept you on a leash, and given you a small taste of what it’s like to be a sub. That’s nothing at all to be grateful for.” 

A smart man would keep his mouth shut. A smart man would see what they were walking into by continuing to talk. A smart man might even adjust their tune and thank Thor for what all he had done for Steve during the week. Steve, as it happened, was a very smart man, but he was also, according to his friends, an idiot. 

“Yeah, you haven’t even tied me up yet,” Steve continued with a grin. “Come on, Sir, when is the fun going to start?” 

Thor stalked over to him. He tossed the lengths of rope aside as he approached Steve. Then he took Steve’s jaw in one, large hand and forced him to look up into Thor’s face. 

“You’re a little brat, aren’t you?” Thor said lowly. “A bratty little boy who needs to be put in his place.” 

_Dear God in heaven_, Steve thought. Thor’s voice was so deep and gravely that it sounded like thunder. Something about how he spoke to Steve this way just went to Steve’s head… and his cock. 

“So I’ve been told,” Steve replied. Thor smiled. 

“Good. I will enjoy this, then,” he purred. 

Thor raised his hands and began undressing Steve roughly. The gentleness that Thor had demonstrated towards him was gone. He tossed Steve’s vest aside with no more regard than a bit of flotsam in the way of his prize. The button down was a little more time consuming, but Thor swatted Steve’s hands away when he tried to help. When he came at last to the plain white shirt underneath, he took it in both hands and ripped it in two with ease. 

“Fuck!” Steve yelped. “My shirt!” 

“I’ll buy you another one if it means so much to you,” Thor said. His hands went to Steve’s pants. He deftly undid the belt and shoved them down to the floor. Steve took his shoes off and kicked them away as Thor tossed his pants away just like before. “Do you need time to prepare?” 

“Um… no, Sir,” Steve said sheepishly. Thor grinned slowly. 

“Very good,” he said. He pulled Steve over to the four postern bed and bent him over the edge. 

“You’re not going to put me on the bed?” Steve asked. Thor smacked his ass and Steve yelped. 

“You haven’t felt anything yet,” Thor said. “And no, this position pleases me.” 

“Not exactly comfortable,” Steve replied. 

“No, it’s not,” Thor agreed. “That would rather be the point of it, little one.” 

Steve was almost ashamed of the way his cock leaped at the way Thor said that. Almost. Thor bent behind him to tie Steve’s ankles to the bed. Steve tried to move them afterwards, but sure enough, they were completely immobile. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows to look back, but Thor pushed him back down. 

“Stay still,” Thor said. “Just because you’re not yet bound does not mean that you can move.” 

“Sorry, Sir,” Steve said, his words muffled by the plush mattress beneath him. It was a very comfortable bed, to be sure, but that wasn’t his concern at all. He watched as Thor tied his wrists to the bed posts, the navy blue rope surprisingly soft against his skin. 

“There now,” Thor said as he got down. “How’s that feel?”

“It feels like I’m ridiculously spread out,” Steve said. Thor smacked his ass again and Steve yelped as Thor took the hand and pulled Steve’s head back by the hair. 

“Brat,” Thor replied. “I meant is the rope too tight for you?” 

“No, it feels fine, Sir,” Steve said, his voice strained. 

“That’s better,” Thor said. He let go of Steve’s hair and Steve let his head fall to the bed beneath him. Thor moved back to look at Steve’s ass. Steve wasn’t a virgin, he’d been naked with another man before. This time felt different, though. This time, he was naked and tied up and his partner was standing and clothed. 

“Remember,” Thor said. “Ten strikes at first, then I’ll check in. What’s your color?” 

“Green,” Steve said. 

“Good boy,” Thor replied. 

A split second later, Thor smacked his ass and Steve cried out. It was so much harder than it had been earlier. Thor didn’t waste much time. He kept smacking Steve’s ass. His strikes were measured and steady. Not one right after the other, but not too spread out that Steve was surprised when it happened again. Still, Steve cried out with every strike. Thor’s hands were hard and rough from years of working out. Steve hadn’t expected the spanking to hurt this much, but it did and it was… amazing. 

“There,” Thor said on the tenth strike. 

Steve’s legs were trembling. The struggle of standing, but knowing that he couldn’t move, and straining against the ropes that bound him… it hurt, but in the most incredible way. Steve had never felt so exposed and vulnerable. Thor came back into his line of sight and stroked Steve’s hair gently. 

“How do you feel?” Thor asked. 

“Good, Sir,” Steve breathed. He felt a bit dazed, honestly. The pain was making his head fuzzy. 

“Do you want to continue?” Thor asked. 

“Duh,” Steve replied. Thor pinched Steve’s ass lightly for that and Steve hissed. 

“Impertinent,” Thor muttered. “Let’s see if your tune changes at all.” 

Thor got up and moved back to the foot of the bed. The spanking began again in earnest. Steve gasped as the first strike landed on his cheeks. He jerked, tried to get away, but Thor just chuckled darkly as he brought his hand back down on Steve’s ass. 

“Do you see why bondage is so popular?” Thor asked. “It keeps little brats from escaping. Imagine how much time we would waste if I had to keep you still or bring you back every time you squirmed away.”

He brought his hand down again, harder this time and Steve shouted as the pain bloomed sharply on his ass. Thor kept spanking him and the pain grew steadily. On the tenth strike, Steve shouted and squirmed as he tried to get away, even as his mind felt blissfully devoid of thought and his body thrummed with pleasure. He felt warm as Thor came back and stroked Steve’s head gently. 

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked. Steve simply hummed and nuzzled Thor’s hand. “I need your words, little one, or we will stop. Tell me.” 

“Can’t think,” Steve said. “Hurts so good, Master.” 

“Sweet boy,” Thor murmured. “Do you want to continue?” 

“Green,” Steve nodded. “Green, Master, green.” 

Thor looked down at him and Steve stared back. He blinked the tears out of his eyes and they fell down his cheeks. Thor stroked them away with a thumb as he regarded him. 

“Five more, then,” Thor said at last. 

“Thank you,” Steve said. 

“At last you show some gratitude,” Thor chuckled. “And all it took was a bit of spanking.” 

Steve briefly wondered if Thor would let up for the last five. It was a ridiculous number in his opinion, Steve could handle more than that! However, when Thor brought his palm down on Steve’s ass this time, Steve shouted loudly from the pain. It was even harder. His body twitched as he tried to escape. Thor just brought his hand down again. Steve howled. His entire ass was on fire, but Thor just kept spanking him. On the fifth spank, the tears finally started falling and, oh it felt like the most wonderful thing in the world, like Steve was freer than he’d ever been. 

He barely noticed Thor untying the knots until he felt Thor pull him up onto the bed. Steve felt completely boneless as Thor wrapped the blankets around him and held him close. 

“You did so well, little one,” Thor murmured. “You were such a good boy. You did even better than I expected you to.”

Steve nuzzled against Thor’s chest. He somewhat belatedly realized that Thor had taken his jacket off and was in just his undershirt and pants. It was nice, though. The shirt was soft and it felt good as Steve cried against it. Thor just held him with no complaint about the tear stains on his shirt. It felt nice, comforting. 

When Steve finally stopped he went to pull away, but Thor just kept him in place. Steve blinked but satisfied himself with just laying his head on Thor’s shoulder. It felt good. It was then that he realized that Thor was gently massaging his scalp and Steve hummed happily at the feeling. 

“You’re back,” Thor said. “I am glad. I did not realize you would go into subspace so easily.”

“Is that what that was?” Steve asked. 

“I assume,” Thor said. “You had the spaced out look of someone who was in subspace. How do you feel?” 

Steve hummed contentedly. “That was… wow, that was so much more than I thought.” 

“I assume in a good way,” Thor said. Steve nodded. “Good.”

“Sorry for crying so much,” Steve said. Thor chuckled softly at that. “What?” 

“Many subs cry during scenes, little one,” Thor said. “It can be a relief for them, not having to police their emotions.”

Steve thought for a moment. “It did feel good,” he finally said. “I liked it a lot more than I thought I would.” 

“Which, the crying or the spanking?” Thor asked. 

“Both,” Steve replied. He sighed. “It was… so much fun.” 

“Good,” Thor said. Steve could feel him smiling against his temple. “Do you still want me to fuck you?” 

“Please, Sir,” Steve said. Thor chuckled and leaned down to kiss Steve gently. Steve sighed into the kiss. Thor tasted like the coffee they’d had earlier at the café. Steve moaned at the taste as Thor slowly unwrapped him from the blankets. It was a slow, gentle process and Steve found that he appreciated it after the roughness of the spanking. 

Thor knelt up over him and pulled his shirt off over his head. Steve looked down at the lines of chiseled muscle on Thor’s body. He knew that Thor was ripped. That much was obvious just from looking at him. However, Steve had no idea that Thor was this ripped. He was built like a fucking tank! If the guy ever decided that international business wasn’t for him, he could make a decent living as a bodybuilder or model or something. 

When Thor went to take his pants off, though, Steve moved to help him. Thor removed his hands gently. 

“Settle yourself,” Thor said. “You don’t need to do anything tonight. Just lie back and let me handle everything.” 

Steve grumbled a bit but did as he was instructed. Thor laughed again as he pushed his pants off. Steve’s eyes went wide at the sight of Thor’s cock. It hung low and thick and it was absolutely the most gorgeous cock Steve had ever seen in his life. And it was totally hard, like Thor had gotten hard just from spanking Steve. 

“Fuck,” Steve squeaked. 

“Does it worry you?” Thor asked. “I know it can take some getting used to.”

“Worry is the exact opposite thing I was thinking,” Steve breathed. “I might have a bit of a size kink, to be honest.” 

“Well in that case, I suppose there is nothing to worry about,” Thor said with a pleased grin. He reached down and slowly pumped his hefty cock in his hand. It was long enough that even Thor’s big hands both fit around it with a bit of room to spare. 

_He’s gonna tear me apart_, Steve thought with a delighted shiver. _Fucking finally._

He rolled over and pushed his ass up eagerly. As soon as Thor touched it, Steve hissed with pain. Thor just chuckled as he fetched a bottle of lube from the bedside table (kept along with one of those Gideon Bibles) and squeezed a dollop onto his fingers. He pushed two against Steve’s hole and they went in with little difficulty.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, little one,” Thor growled. “And yet no stranger to pleasuring yourself, I see.” 

“I packed one of my larger dildos,” Steve replied as he pushed back against Thor’s hand. “I’m not a barbarian, Sir.” 

“How big?” Thor asked as his fingers grazed over Steve’s prostate. Steve’s answer was drowned out by the loud moan Steve released. It felt so good to have someone inside him again. “How big, little one?” 

“N-Not as big as your cock, Sir,” Steve moaned. Thor’s other hand squeezed one of Steve’s ass cheeks just as he rubbed his fingers over Steve’s prostate again. 

“How. Big?” Thor asked again. 

“Uh, the sh-shaft is 8 inches long!” Steve moaned. “A-And it’s an inch and a half th-thick.” 

“Well now,” Thor murmured. “That does sound like a decently sized toy for you. Have you used it this week?” 

“Duh, Sir,” Steve replied. Thor smacked him lightly for that, but it still stung and Steve tightened around Thor’s fingers at the pain. 

“Be respectful,” Thor chided. 

“I said ‘Sir’!” Steve replied. Thor smacked his ass again. “Ow!”

“Such a bratty boy,” Thor murmured. “And you were so well behaved when you were getting spanked, too.”

“Get that gorgeous cock of yours inside me and I’ll be right as rain,” Steve muttered. Thor reached down and grabbed a fistful of Steve’s hair and pulled him up. 

“I think you’ve forgotten something, little one,” Thor growled softly. “You being horny does not excuse you. You do not tell me what to do. I tell you what to do and if I decide you need more spanking to adjust your attitude, I would be more than happy to lay you out again until you’re begging for me to stop. Understand?” 

“Y-Yes, Sir, I’m sorry, Sir!” Steve whimpered. 

“Good boy,” Thor said. He laid Steve down gently on the bed again and pressed a third finger into his body. “Now, then, how many dildos do you have?” 

“Uh,” Steve replied eloquently. His mind was racing from the thrill of Thor’s roughness. It was surprising, but the idea of being spanked again both aroused him and intimidated him. “About a dozen?”

“Is that a guess?” Thor asked. Steve thought for a minute. 

“I have thirteen, Sir,” Steve said. 

“That’s a lot of dildos for one person,” Thor murmured. 

“Well, I started out small, but then I got bored and started working my way up,” Steve explained. “Eventually, I figured out that I really preferred the bigger ones.” 

“Have you ever taken a real cock?” Thor asked. 

“Of c—I mean yes, Sir,” Steve replied. “I’ve taken a few.”

“Good boy,” Thor said. He fucked Steve slowly with three fingers and Steve moaned every time they teased his prostate. “I cannot wait to feel you around me.” 

“Please, Sir,” Steve whined. “I’m ready, please, fuck me.” 

“You are so sweet when you beg,” Thor murmured. He pulled his fingers out of Steve’s ass and reached back into the bedside table to fish a condom out. Steve watched as Thor wrapped the condom around his cock and lubed it up. Then, much to Steve’s surprise, Thor rolled him back over and spread his legs. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“I want to see you, little one,” Thor murmured. He stared down at Steve hungrily. “I want to see your face when you take my cock.” 

“Please, Sir,” Steve moaned. 

With that, Thor pushed his cock into Steve’s ass. Steve moaned at the stretch. It was a beautiful feeling, his hole stretching around the thick length of Thor’s cock. He’d missed this feeling, the feeling of being stretched wide and filled to the brim. Every time he thought that he must have reached the end, Thor just kept pushing. Finally, when Steve felt Thor’s waist reach his ass, Steve sighed blissfully. It was more than he’d ever taken in his life and he might as well be in gay heaven. 

“Well, if this is heaven for you, I must say that it is a much more appealing prospect than I originally thought,” Thor chuckled. Steve blushed, or he would have if he wasn’t already the shade of a ripe tomato. 

“Why? You a size queen, too, Sir?” Steve asked instead. Thor chuckled and smacked Steve’s ass lightly. It still stung. 

“Hardly,” Thor replied. “I do prefer to top, but I suspect that you have no complaints.” 

“Except that you aren’t fucking me, yet,” Steve muttered. Thor sighed. 

“Still such a brat,” Thor said. He reached down and twisted one of Steve’s nipples roughly. Steve hissed and whined sharply. “You are incorrigible, aren’t you?” 

Steve just hissed in pain, his ass tightening around Thor’s cock. Thor just smiled wickedly down at him and began to rock his hips into Steve’s ass. Thor moaned as Steve tightened on his cock again when he felt Thor’s cock graze over his prostate. Steve moaned and held onto Thor’s shoulders as Thor fucked into him steadily. It was slow and deep and it felt amazing. 

“Fuck, Sir,” Steve whimpered. “God, it feels so good.” 

“You feel amazing, little one,” Thor groaned. He leaned down and captured Steve’s lips in a hot, searing kiss. Steve kissed him back just as eagerly, tangling his fingers into Thor’s locks. He pulled the tie that kept Thor’s hair in place away and watched as it cascaded down around Thor’s face. It was gorgeous. 

Thor’s thrusts gradually grew longer and harder. Steve moaned as he felt Thor’s cock emerge until only the head was inside him. Thor looked down at him with a hungry grin and slammed back into Steve’s body. Steve moaned and dug his nails into Thor’s back as he arched his back. 

“Please, Sir,” Steve moaned. “Please let me come!” 

“Not yet,” Thor growled. He kept up his pace, slowly snapping his hips into Steve’s body. “Not yet. Hold on.” 

Steve couldn’t think of what else to do to keep from coming except to squeeze around Thor’s cock, which only made him feel even better. Thor groaned at the feeling and moved his mouth down to suck a mark onto Steve’s collarbone. Steve groaned at the feeling. He’d always loved getting marked (the fact that they were considered unprofessional was dumb as hell) and the feeling of Thor sucking a mark onto his skin as he fucked Steve felt incredible. He reached down to stroke his cock, but Thor slapped his hand away. 

“Don’t,” he growled into Steve’s ear. He nipped the earlobe and Steve arched against Thor’s chest as he moaned. Then, Thor reached down and wrapped his hand around Steve’s length. “Don’t come yet.” 

Steve whined as Thor very cruelly started to pump his cock in tandem with his thrusts. Thor’s hand squeezed tight around Steve’s member and Steve couldn’t help but moan loudly as he tried desperately to obey his Dom. His hands trembled as they clung to Thor’s shoulders, exploring Thor’s chest and arms from time to time, but Steve always had to stop to squeeze Thor in an effort to keep from coming. 

“Please, please, please, please,” Steve begged. “Need it, Sir, please let me come.” 

“Not yet,” Thor growled again. His thrusts grew faster and harder. Steve could hear the sound of Thor’s hips slapping against his own. He moaned loudly and desperately as Thor mercilessly fucked him. 

“I can’t, Thor, Sir, please, I-I need,” Steve babbled. 

“You can,” Thor groaned. “Just a little longer.” 

“Please, oh God, please,” Steve gasped. Thor’s grip tightened around Steve’s cock as he bent down. 

“Come,” Thor growled softly into Steve’s ear. “Now.” 

Steve came with a wrecked cry, spilling his come into Thor’s hand. At the same time, Thor grunted and groaned as he came as well. Thor fucked Steve through their orgasms. When he finally stilled, Thor braced himself over Steve’s body and looked down at Steve as they caught their breath. As soon as Steve was conscious enough to move he laughed and leaned up to kiss Thor. Thor hummed as he kissed Steve back. 

“Wow,” Steve murmured against Thor’s lips. “That was… the single best fuck I’ve ever had in my life.” 

“I live to please,” Thor murmured. 

“Who do I talk to about a satisfaction survey?” Steve asked. 

“You make me sound like a professional,” Thor chuckled. “Alas, even if I had a boss, they would probably not want to know about this.” 

“Pity,” Steve murmured. Thor slowly pulled out of Steve and Steve whined at the sudden loss of Thor’s cock. Thor silenced him with a kiss and neatly disposed of the condom before settling back into bed and wrapping his arms around Steve. “When do you want me to leave?” Steve asked.

“I would prefer if you didn’t, honestly,” Thor murmured. “Sometimes, especially for new subs, they can crash pretty quickly after a scene, especially if they wake up alone.” 

“Oh,” Steve said. To be honest, he didn’t mind staying the night. Thor’s bed was nicer than his. And if he stayed, there was always a chance for morning sex. 

Also… it was nice to cuddle with someone again. He rolled over in Thor’s arms and looked into Thor’s face. 

“I’ll stay then,” he whispered. He raised a hand to clear a strand of hair out of Thor’s face. “Until you kick me out.” 

Thor laughed at that and kissed Steve again. “Guess we’ll be here a while.” 

“There are worse things,” Steve replied. 

He kissed Thor back. It was nice, how lazy and sweet it was now. Maybe Steve was starved for affection, but to be honest, he couldn’t bring himself to stop touching Thor. Sure, there were plenty of gay men who would be down to fuck him in New York, but a lot of them didn’t do the whole, physical affection or stay and cuddle or anything after they were done. Thor felt… good. 

He wanted to let it last as long as it could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lemons for this chapter! This time, it's from Thor's perspective. Have fun! <3

Thor awoke first. Steve was still tucked against his chest snoring softly and Thor smiled. He’d missed waking up next to someone in his bed and to be honest, he hadn’t expected it to happen during this trip. If anything, he might have hoped to watch some hot scenes and go home with new ideas for a future sub, but actually doing anything? That was something he didn’t expect to happen. 

Granted, it hadn’t really been all that much in the grand scheme of things. Spankings were fairly common and basic. Still, Thor hadn’t spanked anyone in a long time and Steve had taken it so well. Thinking of Steve and what they did last night made his cock twitch and Thor had to keep himself from grinding against Steve in his sleep. Even if he was interested in another round, he might not be interested in being woken up that way. 

Still, Thor couldn’t help but remember the way Steve had sassed him, how he had pushed back. Thor hadn’t expected Steve, the sub who was so polite in public, to be such a pushy brat in private. That was fine, though. Thor liked brats. Brats were interesting and exciting and they kept him on his toes. Thor enjoyed claiming submission, forcing it and he found subs that rolled over at the first sign of dominance a bit dull. It took all the fun out of the chase, the game, the test of wills. If Thor could not earn submission, then he did not deserve it. 

Steve couldn’t have known that Thor wanted that. That had to be who he was as a person, someone who would follow orders, but would tell you exactly how he felt about them first. He had a strong will. Thor admired that a great deal. If he wasn’t interested in Steve, he might have offered him a job. He doubted Steve would accept, but still. 

Steve stirred in his arms and Thor placed a kiss to his head. Steve hummed appreciatively and kissed pulled Thor into a lazy kiss. It was shallow and sweet and Thor was content to leave it like that. His hands wandered over the smooth expanse of Steve’s naked body. Even now, Steve’s body fit so neatly against Thor’s. The thought made Thor growl softly as he rolled Steve onto his back and deepened the kiss. 

“Fuck, yes,” Steve moaned. Well. That was all the encouragement Thor needed. He moaned as his tongue entered Steve’s mouth, claiming him softly. Steve yielded so sweetly to him, arching his back to press himself against Thor’s body. “Sir…” 

“Yes?” Thor murmured. 

“Let me suck your cock,” Steve moaned. Thor chuckled at the boldness. Even early in the morning, Steve was demanding and needy. Thor smiled against Steve’s lips. 

“Is that your idea of asking for something?” Thor asked. “Such manners.”

“Sir,” Steve whined. Thor chuckled and reached down to pinch Steve’s ass. Steve just moaned at the feeling. 

“Perhaps if you ask nicely, I will forget your lapse in manners and give you what you want,” Thor said. 

“Please, Sir, please let me suck your big, fat cock,” Steve moaned.

“Is that the best you can do?” Thor asked with a sigh. He ran a thumb over Steve’s lower lip and Steve sucked it into his mouth. “Such a shame. I might have enjoyed receiving a blowjob. You have the loveliest lips, sweet thing.” 

“Please, please let me,” Steve moaned. “I’ll do anything, Sir.” 

“Anything? Be careful what you offer,” Thor said with an evil grin. “I could think of all kinds of awful things to do to entertain myself until I decided to give you what you want.” 

“But I trust you, Sir,” Steve said. He opened his eyes and looked into Thor’s face. He squinted though. “Can you hand me my glasses? I can’t see shit.” 

Thor chuckled and leaned over to collect Steve’s glasses. Steve yawned as he put them on and blinked. 

“That’s better,” he said. “Anyway, I have my safeword, too, so how bad could it be?” 

Thor chuckled at that. He could tell such stories. How he slowly unraveled his subs until they were so far gone in pain and pleasure that they stopped feeling anything but the impact itself as they floated in bliss. How he made them howl with pain as he covered their bodies in welts and marks. How he pushed them to the limit and pushed them further still until the surrendered utterly and he caught them. 

“Very well, you wish to earn the right to suck my cock?” Thor asked, his voice low and gravelly. 

“Please, Sir,” Steve moaned. 

“Then this is what I require: I will restrain you so you are kneeling, spank you with something other than my hand, and then, if you have been good, I will fuck your mouth until I come down your throat,” Thor said. “Any objections?” 

“Fuck no,” Steve said. Thor smiled.

“Very well,” Thor said. “For this scene, I would like to keep using the traffic light system in addition to your safeword.” 

“Sounds good,” Steve said.

He was so earnest and trusting and a little naïve, but Thor loved it. He got up and walked over to the closet. Most of what he brought wasn’t anything fancy, but he could always figure something out. He had a couple paddles, some belts designed specifically for play, rope, and a couple gags. He suppressed a wistful sigh. If he were at home, he would have so much more to work with. Perhaps this was a good thing, though. With less to choose from, he had less time to deliberate. 

He didn’t want to do a hogtie again. When he’d done it yesterday, it was only for a short time because it was difficult to sustain. It was actually a fairly advanced form of bondage. If this was going to go on for a while, he needed something that wouldn’t strain Steve’s too much.

However… there were other things he could do with rope. And there were some things that Steve would almost certainly enjoy. Thor smiled as an idea sparked in his mind. He gathered up a long length of rope and returned to the bed to find Steve sprawled out on it like he owned it. He propped his head up on a hand as he eyed the rope in Thor’s hand with a slow smile. 

“This again?” Steve asked cheekily. “We did that last night.”

“I can assure you that what I have in mind did not occur last night,” Thor said. 

He snapped his fingers and pointed at the edge of the bed in front of him. Steve sighed and crawled over until he was kneeling in front of Thor. Thor didn’t bring up his attitude. He put Steve’s arms behind him and began to tie. Thor wrapped the rope around Steve’s body, tying knots up along the line of Steve’s spine. On the front of Steve’s body, Thor arranged the rope so that it formed a collection of diamonds down his chest and stomach. A part of him wanted to tie a bit of rope around Steve’s cock and balls, but he hadn’t cleared that sort of thing with him… yet. 

When he was done with Steve’s torso, he rolled Steve over onto his side and took another length of rope and started to tie his legs so that Steve’s calves were bound against his thighs. He put a series of knots traveling up towards Steve’s groin and then tied each leg off. Finally, he positioned Steve so that he was kneeling in front of Thor. Thor grinned down at him. 

“You look lovely, little one,” Thor purred. He ran a hand possessively over Steve’s body as he admired his handiwork. “Like a pretty little treat, just for me.” 

“I feel like a turkey, Sir,” Steve said with a cheeky smile. Thor twisted Steve’s nipple and Steve hissed and squirmed helplessly. The ropes held fast. Thor grinned wickedly as his other hand twisted Steve’s other nipple. 

“One would think that being in such a situation would give you a little more tact,” Thor mused. Steve whimpered as he stared up at Thor with pleading eyes. “But I suppose you are a brat.” 

“I’m s-sorry, Sir,” Steve gasped. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Thor said with a wicked grin. “I enjoy brats.” 

“R-Really?” Steve asked. 

“Yes,” Thor replied. He twisted Steve’s nipples a little more and Steve whimpered a little more loudly. “I enjoy making them bend to my will.” 

He released Steve’s nipples and Steve breathed deeply for a bit. Thor returned to the closet and got out a buzzer with a small loop attached at the end. He walked back over and turned Steve around before he put the loop over the thumb of his right hand. The buzzer lay nestled in the palm of Steve’s hand, right where it ought to be. 

“Push the button,” Thor said. Steve did and the buzzer blared surprisingly loudly for its size. Thor pushed the button again and it stopped. “If you need to use your safeword and cannot speak, push the button. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Steve said. Then he smirked. “Though I doubt I’ll want to.”

“Just in case,” Thor said, tapping Steve’s head. “Now, I’m going to have some fun.” 

He bent Steve over so that his ass was exposed in the air. Steve whimpered as his face was pressed into the mattress beneath him. Thor watched him struggle for a bit. It couldn’t be a comfortable position, not that Thor cared particularly. He was going to enjoy this. He walked back to the closet and briefly considered his options before he took out a leather belt a bit on the thin side. He walked back over to Steve. 

“Guess what I’ve got,” he said. Steve laughed, but Thor just got ready to swing. 

“Uh, a lizard?” Steve asked. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Steve was laughing again. Thor swung the belt and it landed squarely across Steve’s ass with a loud crack. Steve yelped. 

“Guess again,” Thor said casually. 

“A fucking belt!” Steve cried. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Thor asked. He swung the belt again and Steve cried out into the mattress as it struck him. “Though considering that you already received a spanking last night, I think I will keep this short.” 

“Fuck,” Steve hissed. “Damn, that stings.” 

“Indeed,” Thor purred. He brought the belt down on Steve’s ass a third time. Steve cried out again, this time, his voice held a bit of a moan. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“It’s something that’s for fucking sure,” Steve grumbled. 

He took a deep breath and Thor struck him again. This time, the sound was almost completely a moan. Thor brought the belt down with a steady rhythm, not letting his growing arousal make him speed up. He took a moment to savor each crack of the belt as it snapped against Steve’s gorgeous ass. It was still a little red from last night, but now it was starting to bloom again. After the 10th strike, Thor set the belt aside for a moment to run his hands over Steve’s ass. Steve shivered and whimpered deliciously as Thor squeezed it. 

“How are you doing, little one?” Thor asked. 

“Green, Sir,” Steve moaned. Thor grinned and squeezed his ass again, but more roughly this time. Steve moaned loudly. 

“That’s it, little one,” Thor groaned. “Sing for me. Let me hear your little sounds.” 

“Fuck, Sir!” Steve breathed. “More, please, Sir.”

“My pleasure,” Thor said. 

He picked up the belt again and stepped back. He brought the belt down on Steve’s ass again, but harder this time and the yelp that escaped Steve’s mouth was simply beautiful. It was like a siren call to Thor’s ears and for the first time in a long time, Thor felt completely in control. His concerns and worries about the world outside this simple hotel room were gone, replaced by a submissive with a gorgeous ass in gorgeous red rope. 

He brought the belt down again and Steve cried out and Thor moaned at the sound. His cock was hard as a rock and as much as he wanted to fuck Steve’s mouth, he wanted to keep hearing Steve’s sounds, his cries and whimpers. He was greedy for them. 

“Color?” Thor asked. Steve breathed deeply. “What is your color, little one?”

“Uh, yellow,” Steve said. Thor set the belt aside. He didn’t want to push Steve too far. Steve was still new and Thor didn’t want to overwhelm him with his own appetites. Thor knelt behind him on the bed and ran his hands along Steve’s side as he breathed deeply. 

“You’re doing so well,” Thor murmured. “You’re such a good boy for me, little one. You sing so sweetly for me.” 

“Master,” Steve breathed. “Please…” 

There was that word again. Thor had heard it last night, too. He figured it was a simple slip, but Steve said it again. Thor wasn’t sure what to make of it, but it made him hot. He loved being called Master. Sir, not so much. Everyone called him that every day of his life. He accepted it from subs who were new, but as soon as he found the opportunity to change it, he broached the subject. He didn’t want a slave, but he liked the feeling of having more control over his sub. 

“Tell me what you need, little one,” Thor murmured. He continued petting Steve. Steve moaned as he tried to move. He had yet to press the button, though, which Thor decided was an encouraging sign. 

“It—it hurts, Master,” Steve moaned. “It hurts so good.”

“Oh?” Thor asked. He moved his right hand to cup Steve’s ass. He did it gently, but Steve still hissed with pain. “You like this?” 

“Yes, Master,” Steve said. “I-I j-just want… I n-need…” 

He was babbling. Thor leaned down and looked into Steve’s eyes. They were a little glazed, and Steve seemed to be floating a little bit. Thor smiled. Steve stared at Thor and his mouth quirked up with a loose smile. 

“Do you want to continue?” Thor asked. 

“P-Please,” Steve said. 

Thor grinned and got up. He maneuvered Steve onto the floor until he was kneeling between Thor’s legs as Thor looked down at him. He seized a fistful of Steve’s hair as he slapped Steve’s face with his cock. The head of his cock left streaks of pre-come on Steve’s face. Steve moaned and looked up into Thor’s eyes. 

“This is what you need,” Thor stated. “This is what you’ve been waiting for.”

“Yes, Master,” Steve moaned. He closed his eyes and tried to turn to catch the tip in his mouth. 

“Look at me,” Thor growled softly. He adopted a somewhat stern look as Steve opened his eyes to stare up at him. “You will look at me while I fuck you. You will not come without my permission. You will swallow every drop that I give you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, yes, Master,” Steve moaned. Thor pulled his hair back and Steve hissed with pain, but still strained for Thor’s cock. “Please, please, Master, I’m green, green, green.” 

_Gods, this man_, Thor thought with a growl. He could become addicted to this man, his voice, the way he begged so prettily, the way he moaned and whined and whimpered beneath Thor’s touch. It was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. 

Thor stood and Steve looked up at him, his mouth slack and relax as Thor placed his hands on either side of Steve’s head. He pushed his cock into Steve’s mouth. Steve swallowed it effortlessly and Thor pushed all the way in until he was balls deep inside Steve’s throat. He looked down at Steve and grinned at the tears forming in his eyes as he choked on Thor’s cock. Thor pulled out and Steve gasped for breath. Before Steve could catch his breath, Thor slapped him lightly on the face and thrust back in. He fucked Steve’s mouth in deep, lazy thrusts. Steve stared up at him, tears streaking down his cheeks as Thor fucked him. 

“That’s it, little one,” Thor growled as he thrust back in. He held Steve’s head down. “You love this, don’t you? You love sucking cock. You’re a slut for it.” 

He pulled out and Steve coughed as he caught his breath. “Yes, Master,” he croaked. “I’m a slut for your cock.” 

“Good boy,” Thor purred. 

Steve straightened himself and Thor thrust back inside. His thrusts were growing faster, more harried. Steve’s throat felt incredible, warm, wet, and tight around his cock. Steve sucked cock like it was an Olympic sport and he was going for gold. Thor groaned as he felt his climax building. He fucked faster, his balls slapping against Steve’s chin each time he thrust into Steve’s hot mouth. His grip in Steve’s hair grew tighter and Steve moaned around his cock. The vibrations shot through the head of his cock up through Thor’s body. He grunted and growled and pushed his cock down Steve’s throat as his orgasm burst from his cock. He held Steve’s head down as he shot his load down Steve’s throat. He slowly pulled out and Steve suckled on the head of his cock, dutifully catching the last drops of Thor’s come. 

Thor looked down into Steve’s tear-stained cheeks. His cheeks were flushed and red and his glasses were a bit lopsided from Thor’s fucking. Steve looked up at him with a glazed look in his eyes. He broke eye contact to kiss Thor’s cock gently. Thor shuffled around and knelt down beside Steve. 

“How do you feel?” Thor asked. 

“Green,” Steve croaked. 

“No, sweet thing,” Thor murmured. “We’re done now. We’re finished.” 

“Master…” Steve whined. 

“I know, Steve,” Thor chuckled. “I would love to continue, but you’re done.” 

“But I—”

“No,” Thor said. Steve whined and squirmed as Thor untied him. He went slowly, taking care with each knot that he pulled apart. As soon as his hands were free, Steve lowered them down and began jacking himself off. 

“Please, Master,” Steve whined. “Please let me come.” 

Thor blinked. “Oh, sweet thing,” Thor murmured. He reached down and laid his hand on Steve’s. He slowly pried Steve’s hand off his cock and replaced it with his own. Steve moaned as Thor pumped him slowly. “I forgot to let you come.” 

“Please, please, Master, I w-was good, right?” Steve moaned. 

“Yes, little one, you were very good,” Thor murmured. He leaned in and kissed Steve sweetly. “Come whenever you want.” 

Steve whined and a moment later, he came, his come spurting out into Thor’s hand. Thor pumped Steve’s cock through his orgasm and Steve moaned and shuddered as he came. When Steve was done, Thor brought his fingers to his lips and licked Steve’s come from them slowly. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Steve breathed. Thor smiled and licked the last of the come from his hand. 

“I agree,” Thor said with a smirk. He reached down and resumed untying the rope from around Steve’s body. Steve slumped against Thor and as soon as the last of the rope was untied, Thor gathered Steve in his arms and lay back in the bed. He picked up the phone and called a local restaurant to bring a very sweet, chocolatey breakfast up to his room. 

Several minutes later, Thor extracted himself from Steve’s grip and threw on a pair of sweatpants to answer the door. He brought the food inside and set it by the bed where Steve had once again taken over the bed… at least as much as his slim framed body could, anyway. Thor smiled and sat down on the bed beside Steve. He pulled Steve to sit on his lap and laid Steve’s head on his shoulder. He pet Steve’s hair gently until Steve stirred. He hummed and stretched out slowly. 

“How do you feel?” Thor asked. Steve hummed and laid his head back against Thor’s shoulder. 

“That was great,” he murmured. “Thank you.” 

“It was, and you’re welcome,” Thor murmured. He kissed Steve’s head and Steve curled up as though he was cold. Thor pulled the blanket over him and wrapped an arm around him. “I ordered breakfast, if you’re interested.” 

“Ooh, I’d love some,” Steve said. “You should’ve woken me up, I could’ve made a request.” 

“Next time,” Thor chuckled. Steve sighed and opened his eyes to look over at the tray by the table. 

“I’ll take the chocolate-covered strawberries,” Steve said. Thor chuckled and handed Steve the bowl. He tried to snag one, but Steve slapped his hand away. “Mine. Get your own.” 

“So cruel, and after all I have done for you,” Thor sighed. 

“Good thing you’re rich and I’m not,” Steve replied as he popped a strawberry in his mouth. He moaned slightly at the taste. Thor reached over and grabbed a freshly fried, chocolate-covered donut. It was decent, though not as good as the food he was used to. Besides, it was hard to mess up frying a donut and dipping it in chocolate, as long as whoever was behind the fryer knew what they were doing.

They ate in companionable silence. Steve polished off the entire bowl of strawberries rather shamelessly. He set the bowl aside, but made no move to get up. 

“So, any plans for today?” Steve asked. 

“I have no classes today,” Thor said. “Were there any that you wanted to go to?” 

Steve shrugged. “Not really. I was sorta planning on taking it easy today anyway,” he said. “I head back to New York tomorrow morning, bright and early.” 

Which meant that Thor had, perhaps, 12 hours to spend with Steve before he had to leave. Well, there was no telling what would happen after this. Perhaps he should just make the best of the time he had. 

“Hey,” Steve said. Thor turned to him. “Can I have your number?” 

Thor blinked. Steve blushed and looked away. “I mean, if you want… you don’t have to.” 

“I’d be happy to give you my number,” Thor said. “It’s just… unexpected, I suppose.” 

Steve’s blush grew even more. “It’s just…” Steve said. “Never mind, it’s probably dumb.” 

“I will be the one to decide that,” Thor said. “Tell me. And yes, that’s an order.” 

Steve huffed a laugh at that. “Well… I just thought that… it would be nice to, I don’t know, keep… seeing each other?” he replied. “Once you get to New York, anyway.” 

Thor smiled slowly. “I would like that,” Thor said. “As long as you define what seeing each other entails.” 

“So it’s all on me?” Steve asked. 

“Not at all,” Thor replied. “But I cannot tell you whether what we’re looking for lines up unless you tell me what you’re looking for.” 

Steve took a deep breath. “I… I like you,” Steve said. “And… I would like to… go out with you. You know, like, romantically.” 

Thor smiled at him. He cupped Steve’s face in one hand and leaned in to kiss Steve gently on the lips. He couldn’t deny that he was happy that Steve wanted to continue their relationship. Thor smiled against Steve’s lips before he pulled away. 

“I would like that,” Thor said. “We can discuss details later, when we are in a more neutral place than my hotel bed.” 

“One could argue that hotel beds are pretty neutral,” Steve said with a cheeky grin. Thor rolled his eyes and pinched Steve’s side. “Ow!”

“Oh please, that is hardly as painful as what I did earlier,” Thor chuckled. 

“I can’t believe I’m gonna date you,” Steve grumbled. 

“Technically, you might argue that we’ve already been on three,” Thor replied with his own cheeky smile. Steve rolled his eyes dramatically. “Which would mean that last night, our third date, went fairly well.” 

“No, stop, I’m the only one allowed to do that,” Steve said. "I'm the only one allowed to be cheeky." 

“Sounds like a dumb rule,” Thor chuckled. “I don’t think I’ll follow it.” 

“But… I’ll admit, we did kinda sorta go on dates,” Steve said. “But I expect the next one to involve dinner.” 

“Planning on taking advantage of my outrageous fortune?” Thor asked with an amused smile. “Perhaps I should have you take me out, seeing as I’ve been the one to escort you and I will be a stranger in New York.” 

“You gonna order me to do that, _Sir?_” Steve asked. Ah, well, they were back to that title again. Thor would have time to hash that out later. 

“I might,” Thor replied with a shrug. “Like I said, we can discuss the particulars of our relationship later. For now, let’s just relax for a while.”

Steve seemed satisfied with that. He also seemed satisfied with staying on Thor’s lap, as he made no move to get off. To be honest, Thor didn’t mind. He was a very physical being. He enjoyed touching people, whether it was sexually, platonically, or any other way. Steve clearly didn’t seem to mind being touched. As Steve settled in on Thor’s lap, Thor wrapped an arm around him, almost possessively. He felt Steve smile against his chest and Thor’s heart warmed. He smiled, too.

* * *

Peggy sat in the lobby with Angie and Bucky. It had been a slow morning and she was convening with her friends to have an early lunch. Some of the guests had already left and there was a steady trickle of people who were checking out of their rooms since there were both no classes that interested them and no kink party tonight. It was almost a shame, but last night’s party was big enough for her. 

She would almost miss this when she went back to New York. How was it that one could be a member of a kink community, and yet going off to a conference surrounded by strangers made her feel like she was a newbie again? Not that she didn’t like the community she was part of in Brooklyn, but it was nice to get away at times. 

“Has anyone seen Steve this morning?” Angie asked. Peggy looked between her and Bucky and shook her head. 

“I haven’t seen him since he left with Thor last night,” she replied. 

“Me neither,” Bucky said. “Though Natasha and I were hanging out with Clint for most of the night.” 

“By ‘hanging out’ do you mean the three of you were having sex?” Angie asked with a quirk of her lips. She and Peggy shared a look and Peggy winked at her surreptitiously. 

“Uh, no, we were doing other stuff, too!” Bucky replied. “Actually, we were trying to figure out how this is going to work between the three of us since he lives in DC.”

“Oh, so you are going to give it a go!” Angie cried. “That’s great! I hope you guys have fun.” 

“Thanks,” Bucky said. “He’s… he’s a fun guy and Natasha likes him.” 

“I never thought that the two of you would find a man you both liked,” Peggy mused. “Your tastes are so different.”

“Clint’s a different sort of guy,” Bucky said with a shrug. “Fun, hilarious, and kinda cute for a guy who’s older than me.” 

“Natasha is older than you,” Angie pointed out. Then she gasped. “You’re like the baby!”

“I am _not!_” Bucky replied. 

“What are you not?” Clint asked. He practically flopped onto Bucky’s lap and Bucky grunted, but smiled as he looked at Clint. “No wait, let me guess!” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and sat back as Clint thought. Peggy and Angie shared an amused look as Natasha sat down next to Bucky. The three of them were ridiculous, but that wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, it might be a good thing that Clint brought out a lighter side of Natasha and Bucky. They could be a bit broody when the mood struck. 

“You’re not a leather daddy,” Clint declared at last. Bucky snorted and shook his head. “I knew it!” 

“You’re practically psychic,” Natasha said with a slight smile. “How did you know?” 

“Well, because clearly Natasha is a leather mama, and there’s only room for one of those in this relationship,” Clint replied. Peggy actually laughed loudly at that. She and Angie collapsed gracefully against each other and laughed while Natasha actually blushed. 

“I get the feeling that I’m going to discover something interesting when we get home,” Bucky said as he glanced at Natasha. 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll have fun,” Clint said. “I mean, I’m sure you will when you’re not missing me terribly.” 

“Sure thing,” Bucky laughed. He leaned down to kiss Clint’s cheek. “I’ll be sure to tell you all about it once I find out.” 

“Awesome!” Clint cried.

“Well, we’re all here, except for Steve,” Peggy said. “Shall we wait for him?” 

“He got the text that we were gonna go somewhere, right?” Natasha asked. 

“I knocked on his room but no one answered,” Bucky said. “I figured he was down here like the early riser he is.” 

“He’s not,” Natasha said. “As far as I can tell, he didn’t come back to his room last night.” 

Bucky looked a little worried at that. 

“Then he must be with Thor,” Peggy said. “Who placed bets on their hooking up last night?” 

“Hang on, we need to know what time last night this happened,” Bucky said. 

“Why?” Angie asked. 

“Because if it happened after midnight, then technically it happened today,” Bucky said. “And that means I win!” 

“But if it happened before midnight, then that means I win,” Angie replied with a smug smile. “Besides, when has Steve ever gone to bed after midnight? He gets up too early, it’s like he’s in the army or something.” 

“Well then, all the more reason for him to come down here so we can see if either of us won,” Bucky replied. 

At that moment, the elevator dinged and Steve stepped out with Thor close behind. He scanned the room until Bucky waved and walked over. Thor followed him and Peggy smiled as she noticed a slight limp in Steve’s step. 

“Hope I didn’t keep you guys waiting,” Steve said, his voice a little gravelly. Peggy glanced at Angie and she grinned in excitement. Peggy almost rolled her eyes. Her partner could be so competitive when it came to some things. 

“You did, actually, but that’s not important,” Bucky said. “Did you and Thor bang last night?” 

Steve sputtered at the question, his face going completely red in the span of a couple minutes. Thor, in fact, glared at Bucky. Peggy agreed that Bucky could have been a little more tactful in how he went about asking the question. To be fair, though, neither of them was very tactful towards each other. They had been friends their entire lives, after all. No subject was off limits, according to them. 

“That is none of your business,” Thor said. 

“Shut up, I wasn’t talking to you,” Bucky said. “Stevie, come on, help your friend out.” 

Steve sighed as he visibly collected himself. “You took bets, didn’t you?” 

“Of course we did!” Bucky said. “You took bets on me and Natasha when we were getting together!” 

“That’s true, I suppose,” Steve said with another sigh. “Fine, yes, we did.” 

“Before or after midnight?” Angie asked. 

“The first time?” Steve asked. “Before.” 

“Hell yeah, that’s my boy!” Bucky crowed. “Pay up, losers!” 

Peggy sighed and got up. “I apologize on their behalf,” she said. 

“No need,” Thor said. “Steve warned me that his friends could be… overwhelming.” 

Peggy laughed softly. “We can be that, I suppose,” she admitted. “Are you accompanying us for our lunch today?” 

“Steve invited me,” Thor said. 

“Well good, I’m glad you two are having fun together,” she said. “Be nice to him.” 

Thor raised an eyebrow at her. “Is this me receiving the shovel talk?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said. Thor smiled and bowed his head. 

“I will not mistreat him,” he replied solemnly. “But I cannot promise not to hurt him.” 

“That’s unrealistic anyway,” Peggy said. “But thank you. Steve is a good man. He deserves someone who will appreciate that.” 

“I will do my best,” Thor said. “Though I’m sure that you yourself knew that. Have you not spent a considerable amount of this week matchmaking?” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Peggy said with a sly smile. She turned to the rest of the group, where Bucky was holding Steve in a headlock talking about what he was going to spend the money on (not their lunch, apparently). 

“I thought we were getting food,” Clint said. “Come on, I’m starving!” 

“Yes, let’s head out before we waste the day away,” Peggy said. She walked over to Angie and they linked their arms together as Peggy led her out of the hotel. The rest of them followed and Peggy looked over her shoulder to see Steve and Thor walking side by side. Thor had the cuffs linking their wrists together, but they were also holding hands, with their fingers laced together. She looked forward again with a smile. 

“Someone seems pleased with herself,” Angie said. “Is your meddling working, British?” 

“It’s not meddling, it’s matchmaking,” Peggy replied. “And yes, I’d say it’s going very well.” 

“Potato, potahto, British,” Angie replied. 

_End part one_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Welcome to the beginning of part 2! It's a bit of a short chapter for 2 reasons. 1, setting part 2 up and 2, because the spring semester is starting and I've been getting ready for that and I've been getting ready for that. I'm graduating at the end of this semester, so that's exciting, but also a little terrifying. So anyway, have fun! <3

No matter how many times Thor moved in his life, it never got easier. He got used to it, in a way. He had various homes in different parts of the world where he frequently did business, most notably Bordeaux, Frankfurt, and Bologna. They were modest homes. Thor wasn’t wealthy enough to have large, gaudy mansions all over the world and staff to hang around maintaining them. He was rich, but not that rich. 

He was, however, rich enough to purchase a brownstone home in Brooklyn and an office building in Manhattan in which to house his company’s headquarters. Those were things that he required for running his business. His other homes were for the purpose of visiting the properties he owned to see how production was going. Thor preferred to be able to see such things for himself, since people could and frequently did lie. 

It was a busy life, but Thor hated having nothing to do. He also enjoyed travelling, so it worked out. As his clientele were increasingly located in the States, however, it stood to reason that he move his company to a place where he could deal with that clientele more directly and regularly. 

Thor took a deep breath as he stepped through the door to his new home. It didn’t quite feel like home yet. The place was only half furnished. The interior decorator Thor had hired hadn’t yet finished working on it, but it had everything he needed, technically. There was a bed in the bedroom, a table and chairs in the dining room, and a desk and computer in the office he had chosen. Everything else, though, the living room, the spare bedrooms, the recreation room, the back porch and the little bit of space there was to be called a yard, that was yet unfurnished. The decorator was first working on getting the house to be decorated uniformly before bringing other decorations and furniture. 

Right now, the house was empty and he slowly surveyed the progress the designer was making. There was little else to do, to be honest. It was late and though he was in charge of the company, Thor didn’t believe in shirking his duties. He didn’t put up with it in anyone who worked for him, either. That meant that tonight, a weeknight and late enough as it was, he would need to go to bed soon. 

It was disappointing, to be honest. He had been in and out of New York for a month and for the past month, he’d had no time to do anything but call and text Steve. Steve, thankfully, was pretty understanding, but Thor felt like he was almost leading Steve along. Maybe starting a relationship in the middle of a move was a bad idea, but Thor was impulsive and usually those impulses were good. 

He looked down at his phone. It was nearly 10:00 at night. Steve would be going to bed soon to get up early in time to run his animation studio. Thor wasn’t the only one who was busy lately. 

Thor debated calling Steve. He might still be awake. He might be willing to talk. He and Steve spoke nearly every day and texted frequently throughout. For some reason, they never really tired of talking to each other. Thor was sure that the particulars of running his business, the meetings, the conference calls, the numbers, the production, sales, and marketing of his wine would bore Steve, but the man only seemed interested. 

Meanwhile, Thor was fascinated by Steve’s work. His art was truly impressive. Steve clearly hadn’t been exaggerating about having his style patented. It was unlike anything Thor had seen. Admittedly, he didn’t have much time for tv, let alone cartoons, but hearing Steve talk about the stories he was helping to bring to life with his art was captivating. 

There was also the matter of their relationship. It was a month since they’d met at the conference and Thor was feeling antsy and impatient. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to have a scene with Steve immediately after seeing him again, but he wanted to do _something_, even if it was just taking him out to dinner or something. 

_To hell with it_, Thor thought. He tapped Steve’s contact and called him. He didn’t have to wait long. Steve picked up on the second ring. 

“Thor?” Steve asked. He sounded a bit muffled. 

“Yes, is this a bad time?” Thor asked. He heard Steve spit and running water. 

“No, I was just brushing my teeth,” Steve said. “So, awkward timing.” 

“Sorry,” Thor chuckled. “How was your day?” 

“Busy,” Steve groaned. “Some idiot spilled ink all over a stack of finished animations that we hadn’t scanned yet.” 

“They didn’t,” Thor gasped. 

“He did,” Steve sighed. “So that was… fucking crazy. I fired him. I mean, if someone is that careless in an animation studio, then they’re a threat to our livelihood. Deadlines don’t typically change just because an accident set you back a couple days. And then, of course, I have to pay to get to get the carpet cleaned because there’s a big, black stain in it now, I have to put out an ad to start looking for someone to take his place, I have to work double time to catch up to meet the deadline for the project in a few months, and I have to replace all the supplies that got ruined in the catastrophe.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Thor said. “But yes, it makes sense why you fired him. How do you feel?” 

“I mean… I don’t like firing people,” Steve said. “It’s a lot of paperwork and everyone was already behind on work as it was. And now I need to look for someone to take his place.” 

“Was he an animator or just an office worker?” Thor asked. 

“He was the office manager’s assistant,” Steve replied. “But he was interested in learning more about the business. I guess I feel worse about that than I do about actually firing him.” 

“Well, he needs to learn how to behave in a professional setting,” Thor said. “I can’t imagine that causing that kind of mess would look good on his future prospects, but that’s not your fault.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Steve sighed. “It’s just not something I needed right now.” 

Thor frowned. Steve sounded really stressed. The timing might not be the most ideal, but perhaps Steve needed something to happen as much as Thor did. 

“What does your weekend look like?” Thor asked. 

“Work, unfortunately,” Steve said. “Like I said, I have to catch up on the project and do a bunch of other shit. It’ll probably take until the end of next week before I’ll be free.”

The end of next week. It felt like too long a wait, but it couldn’t be helped. To be fair, Thor was fairly busy at work, too. Doing something this week would be a challenge, if technically not impossible. That didn’t even include the work that would still need to be done on his house. Waiting until next week gave Thor more time to get his schedule and his home ready to entertain guests. 

“Would you like to meet up?” Thor asked. “We can go out, or I could cook something here and we could stay in.” 

“You can cook?” Steve asked. “What do you cook?” 

“Nothing fancy,” Thor said with a shrug that he belatedly realized Steve couldn’t see. “I can make a lot of German food, some Italian. I can make pizza from scratch.” 

“I’ve never made pizza before,” Steve said. “That sounds like fun.”

“Really?” Thor asked. 

“Thor, I’m not that difficult to please,” Steve said dryly. “I don’t need anything fancy to have a good time.” 

“Would that all of my clients were as easy to please as you are,” Thor chuckled. “I had a client from Colorado once who visited my office in Naples and insisted that we all travel to the Alps to go skiing.” 

“Oh my God, what?” Steve laughed. “Tell me you told that guy to take a hike there himself.” 

“Not at all,” Thor replied. “I was a just starting to expand my business to American consumers and I needed to make a good impression. So we all travelled to a resort and went skiing. He broke his leg about 5 minutes after we agreed on a deal.” 

“Of course he did,” Steve drawled. “At least it was exciting?” 

“It was at that, I suppose,” Thor chuckled. “I am glad that you appreciate hearing my boring business stories.”

“Are you kidding?” Steve asked. “I’ve always wanted to know what rich people do with all their time and money. Apparently they break their legs skiing and drinking wine.” 

“We were not drinking at the time,” Thor laughed. “But my team did go through a few bottles of wine when I got back to Naples. I spent months afterwards budgeting to make up for that one trip.”

“It was that expensive?” Steve asked. 

“Impromptu trips to a classy ski resort in the Alps?” Thor asked. “It nearly broke the bank.” 

“Well I know I couldn’t have afforded that kind of trip,” Steve replied. “So I promise not to ask for something like that.”

“Which is a shame, because I could actually afford it rather easily now and skiing is fun,” Thor said. 

“Maybe that can be a later date, then,” Steve said. 

Thor smiled at the thought of teaching Steve how to ski or snowboard. There was a part of him that thought he should just teach since he enjoyed it so much. He also enjoyed the travel and glamor of the life he led, too, so he was happy for the most part. 

“Very well, I promise I will take you skiing at some point,” Thor chuckled. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that, Sir,” Steve teased. Thor smiled at the world. It was a thrill that almost surprised him because of the length of time it had been since they were together. He really did need to see Steve again. 

“I will keep that in mind,” Thor replied. He did plan to keep it in mind, especially the bit about teasing. He enjoyed it, but mostly because of the chance to enact discipline later. Considering how beautifully Steve had taken his discipline in Seattle, Thor had all kinds of ideas that he wanted to try. 

The moment was interrupted by a long yawn from Steve. “Sorry, but I gotta go to bed,” Steve said. “I’ll talk to you later, though, right?” 

Thor sighed. “Yes, I will talk to you later,” he said. “Good night, Steve.” 

“Hey, Thor?” Steve asked. 

“Yes?” 

“When we have our date next week, do you think we can talk about, you know, negotiations?” Steve asked. Thor blinked. He hadn’t actually expected Steve to bring that up this soon, but he was pleased to hear it.

“Absolutely,” Thor replied. “I have some work for you to do until then.” 

“Yes?” Steve asked.

“Think about what you saw and experienced at the conference last month,” Thor said. “Decide what you liked and what you don’t like. When you come over, we’ll discuss them and what you want our relationship to look like.” 

“Okay, that sounds reasonable,” Steve said. “Thanks.” 

“Good boy,” Thor said. “Now, go to bed. Sleep well.” 

“You too, Sir,” Steve replied sleepily. “Good night.”

Thor ended the call and looked up at the ceiling. He debated whether he wanted to do anything before he went to bed himself. He was still a little wired from his long day. He didn’t quite feel ready to turn in for the night. In the end, he headed down to the basement where he kept his own personal stash of alcohol. He planned on making the basement into something that could function properly as a place to keep alcohol, but for now, it was still the best place to keep it. It wasn’t a proper wine cellar, but he could fix that fairly easily. 

He grabbed a bottle of Robert Mondavi cabernet reserve. It was a decent red wine that he could buy for personal use. He had higher quality wines that were thousands of dollars, but he only used that for fancy formal occasions with clients. For personal use, he was fine with less expensive wines that were still fairly good quality. 

He opened the wine bottle and let the wine breathe before he poured himself a glass. He took a moment to admire the color and the aroma before he brought it to his lips. It was a dry wine with notes of black licorice and coconut and he hummed at the taste. He grabbed the remote and turned on his smart tv to a channel that recorded all the rugby and football (European, not that pathetic imitation rugby the Americans played) games that he missed during the day. 

He flipped to a game between Australia and Iran. It was a couple years yet until the next World Cup, but football was a year round sport and Thor followed it and rugby almost religiously. Before long, he was sucked into the game. He went through two more glasses of wine while he watched. 

He didn’t want to wait a week and a half to see Steve again. He would prefer to see Steve in the next couple days, to take him out and have fun. But he could wait another week if that was what it took. He would rather wait for the right time than rush the relationship. 

He just prayed that it would be worth it.

* * *

Steve stared up at the ceiling, imagining Thor’s voice next to him. It was killing him, the waiting for when life would allow him to see Thor again. Coming back to Brooklyn hadn’t felt quite like the homecoming he imagined it. There was something to be said about being in his own space again, but there was a part of him that ached for what he left behind. 

It helped that there was a promise that he would see Thor again. He even had a date to do so next week. He groaned at the idea of waiting that long. If it weren’t for that idiot making that big a mess in the office today, he could probably see Thor this week instead. 

He felt like an addict. There wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t think about what they did together at the conference. Sure, the scene was probably tame by Thor’s standards, but for Steve, it felt wild and exciting and hot. How a man as kind and decent as Thor could have such a dirty mind and take such pleasure in hurting someone was beyond him. How he had enjoyed being hurt that much was beyond him, too. Steve didn’t question it, he just wanted it to happen again. 

He plugged his phone into the charger next to his bed and rolled over to go to sleep. If only he could skip ahead to next week when he was supposed to see Thor again. Oh well. It would happen soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluffy chapter for y'all! This chapter features a list of kinks that Steve is into, which I shamelessly stole from sarahyellow's fic, /Bucky Barnes and His 1001 Fetishes (or at least eight of them)/, who admittedly got from the Internet somewhere. Anyway, I decided to include it because it saves time delivering exposition on what kinks Steve is or isn't into. The fic I got the list from is amazing, by the way, and if you ship stucky, you'll probably like it a lot!
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! <3

The week that followed was agonizingly slow. Steve did his best to pass the time and not take up his conversations with Thor with too much talk about his stresses at work. Thor surely knew much better what it was like to have to deal with those things, after all, and to be honest, Steve didn’t much want to dwell on them, either. There was something oddly soothing about listening to Thor explain how wine worked and how he marketed his products to buyers. 

Still, even with their nightly conversations, the week passed at a snail’s pace. Steve found himself thinking about Thor more and more, even when he needed to focus on something related to the show he was working on. It was both irritating and exciting. Steve liked to think of himself as a traditionalist. He wanted to find love, to experience what it was to love someone fully with passion and emotion and care and to feel that in return. 

Not everyone saw it that way, it turned out. Some people who were like him didn’t have any chemistry. Others left him feeling unfulfilled. Sam, oddly enough, was probably one of the better relationships Steve had had, yet in the end, they were too similar in all the wrong ways for a relationship to work out. Both of them were stubborn, quick to start fights and arguments, and unwilling to back down once they were started. 

That wasn’t to say that they fought all the time. Quite the contrary, but when they did, it was ugly. In the end, though, they didn’t break up over fights or arguments. They broke up because neither of them could really satisfy the other. Steve would feel tired after they had sex, but not necessarily sated. Sam said near the end of their relationship that he never really felt that they were connecting very well. The relationship might have been exciting when it started out, but it fizzled in the end. 

That was part of why Steve found Thor so fascinating. Thor engaged him, demanded attention not by showing off or bragging, but simply by standing in the room. Steve was couldn’t pull his attention away when he was around Thor. They didn’t even need to have sex (but it was amazing, even so). When Steve and Thor were done with a scene or with sex, Steve felt that fleeting feeling of being tired in his bones but also excited. 

To make matters worse, Thor had sent him an email with a rather lengthy list of kinks that he wanted Steve to fill out. Some of them were stuff Steve had never heard of. Some was stuff that he’d seen at the conference. Some was pretty common knowledge, such as bondage, spanking, and Daddy kink. Steve… to be honest, wasn’t completely sure about a lot of these. Still, he printed the list out and wrote down his reactions to it. When he was done, he was practically buzzing with arousal and anticipation for his date with Thor.

It was simple, overall. It was a list four columns wide with a scale of 0-5, where 5 meant that Steve loved it and 0 meant that it was a hard no. It took Steve a few days to work through. 

Abrasion: tried it? × Scale: 1 Notes: what is this, anyway?

Age Play: tried it? × Scale: 3 Notes: does daddy kink count?

Anal Sex: tried it? √ Scale: 5 Notes: fuck yes

Anal Plugs (small): tried it? √ Scale: 4 Notes: meh

Anal Plugs (large): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Anal Plug (public under clothes): tried it? × Scale: 5 Notes: maybe just around friends or in a club or something

Animal Roles: tried it? × Scale: 4 

Arm & leg sleeves (armbinders): tried it? √ Scale: 4

Aromas: tried it? × Scale: 0

Asphyxiation: tried it? × Scale: 0 Notes: asthma

Auctioned for charity: tried it? × Scale: 0

Ball Stretching: tried it? × Scale: 3?

Bathroom use control: tried it? × Scale: 1 Notes: gross

Beastiality: tried it? × Scale: 0 

Beating (soft): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Beating (hard): tried it? × Scale: 3 Notes: what counts as a hard beating, exactly?

Blindfolding: tried it? × Scale: 5

Being Serviced (sexual): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Being bitten: tried it? √ Scale: 5

Breast/chest bondage: tried it? × Scale: 2

Breath control: tried it?: × Scale: 0

Branding: tried it? × Scale: 0

Boot Worship: tried it? × Scale: 3 

Bondage (light): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Bondage (heavy): tried it? √ Scale: 5 Notes: does shibari count?

Bondage (multi-day): tried it? × Scale: 2

Bondage (public under clothing): tried it? × Scale: 4 Notes: again, maybe around friends or at a club or something

Breast whipping: tried it? × Scale: 3 Notes: does it count if it’s my chest?

Brown showers (scat): tried it? × Scale: 0 Notes: wtf, gross

Cages (locked inside): tried it? × Scale 4 

Caning: tried it? × Scale: 3

Castration fantasy: tried it? × Scale: 1

Catheterization: tried it? × Scale: 0

Cattle prod (electrical toy): tried it? × Scale: 2 Notes: maybe, but I’d need time to warm up to the idea

Cells/Closets (locked inside of): tried it? × Scale: 1

Chains: tried it? × Scale: 2 Notes: is this even safe?

Chamber pot use: tried it? × Scale: 0 Notes: this is a kink?

Chastity belts: tried it? × Scale: 5

Chauffeuring: tried it? × Scale: 0 Notes: I don’t have a license

Choking: tried it? × Scale: 4 Notes: unless it’s your cock, maybe just light choking

Chores (domestic service): tried it? × Scale: 2

Clothespins: tried it? × Scale: 5

Cock rings/straps: tried it? × Scale: 5 

Cock worship: tired it? √ Scale: 1 billion

Collars (worn in private): tried it? × Scale: 5

Collars (worn in public): tried it? × Scale: 4

Competitions (with other subs): tried it? × Scale: 0

Corsets (wearing casually): tried it? × Scale: 3

Corsets (trained waist reduction): tried it? × Scale: 1

Cuffs (leather): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Cuffs (metal): tried it? × Scale: 3

Cutting: tried it? × Scale: 1 

Diapers (wearing): tried it? × Scale: 0

Diapers (wetting): tried it? × Scale: 0

Diapers (soiling): tried it? × Scale: 0

Dilation: tried it? × Scale: 0 Notes: what does this even mean?

Dildos: tried it? √ Scale: 5

Disability (roleplay): tried it? × Scale: 1

Disability (actual): tried it? × Scale: 1

Dom/sub (play): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Dom/sub (24/7): tried it? × Scale: 5

Double Penetration: tried it? × Scale: 4

Electricity: tried it? × Scale: 3

Enemas (for cleansing): tried it? √ Scale: 4 Notes: this is a kink? Really?

Enemas (retention/punishment): × Scale: 3 

Enforced chastity: tried it? × Scale: 4

Erotic Dance (for audience): tried it? × Scale: 3 Notes: maybe if it’s private, I’m a terrible dancer

Examinations (physical): tried it? × Scale: 4 

Exercise (forced/required): tried it? × Scale: 2

Exhibitionism (friends): tried it? × Scale: 3

Exhibitionism (strangers) tried it? × Scale: 3 Notes: only very limited scenarios

Eye contact restrictions: tried it? × Scale: 1

Face Slapping: tried it? × Scale: 4

Fantasy Abandonment: tried it? × Scale: 1

Fantasy rape: tried it? × Scale: 0

Fantasy gang rape: tried it? × Scale: 0

Fear (being scared): tried it? × Scale: 1

Fisting (anal): tried it? × Scale: 5

Fisting (vaginal): tried it? × Scale: n/a

Flame play: tried it? × Scale: 3

Following orders: tried it? √ Scale: 5

Foot worship: tried it: × Scale: 0 Notes: gross.

Forced bedwetting: tried it? × Scale: 0

Forced dressing: tried it? × Scale: 3

Forced eating: tried it? × Scale: 0

Forced homosexuality: tried it? × Scale: n/a

Forced heterosexuality: tried it? × Scale: 0 Notes: uh, no

Forced masturbation: tried it? × Scale: 5

Forced nudity (private): tried it? × Scale: 5

Forced nudity (around others): tried it? × Scale: 4 Notes: again, around friends or in kink friendly spaces

Forced Servitude: tried it? × Scale: 4

Forced smoking: tried it? × Scale: 0000 Notes: asthma

Full head hoods: tried it? × Scale: 3 Notes: maybe work up to that?

Gags (cloth): tried it? × Scale: 3

Gags (inflatable): tried it? × Scale: 3

Gags (phallic): tried it? × Scale: 5 Notes: this is a thing???

Gags (rubber): tried it? × Scale: 3

Gags (tape): tried it? × Scale: 2

Gas masks: tried it? × Scale: 0 Notes: creepy

Gates of Hell (male): tried it? × Scale: 1

Genital sex: tried it? √ Scale: 5

Given away to another Dom (temp): tried it? × Scale: 1

Given away to another Dom (perm): tried it? × Scale: 0

Golden Showers: tried it? × Scale: 1

Gun play: tried it? × Scale: 0

Hair brush spankings: tried it? × Scale: 5

Hair pulling: tried it? × Scale: 5

Hand Jobs (giving): tried it? √ Scale: 5 

Hand Jobs (receiving): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Harems (serving w/other subs): tried it? × Scale: 0

Harnessing (leather): tried it? × Scale: 4

Harnessing (rope): tried it? √ Scale: 4

Having food chosen for you: tried it? × Scale: 3

Having clothing chosen for you: tried it? × Scale: 3

Head (give fellatio/cunnilingus): tried it? √ Scale: 5 

Head (rcv fellation/cunnilingus): tried it? √ Scale: 5

High Heel Wearing: tried it? × Scale: 3

High Heel Worship: tried it? × Scale: 0

Homage with tongue (non-sexual): tried it? × Scale: 0

Hoods: tried it? × Scale: 3

Hot oils (on genitals): tried it? × Scale: 5 Notes: maybe warm

Hot wax: tried it? × Scale: 5

Housework (doing): tried it? × Scale: 3

Human puppy dog: tried it? × Scale: 4 

Humiliation (private): tried it? × Scale: 4

Humiliation (public): tried it? × Scale: 3 

Hypnotism: tried it? × Scale: 1 Notes: wow, people are into anything, aren’t they?

Ice cubes: tried it? × Scale: 3

Immobilization: tried it? √ Scale: 5

Infantilism: tried it? × Scale: 1

Initiation rites: tried it? × Scale: 0

Injections: tried it? × Scale: 0

Intricate (Japanese) rope bondage: tried it? √ Scale: 5

Interrogations: tried it? × Scale: 0

Kidnapping: tried it? × Scale: 1

Kneeling: tried it? √ Scale: 4

Knife play: tried it? × Scale: 1

Leather Clothing: tried it? × Scale: 5

Leather restraints: tried it? √ Scale: 5

Lectures for misbehavior: tried it? × Scale: 4

Licking (non-sexual): tried it? × Scale: 4

Lingerie (wearing): tried it? √ Scale: 5 

Manacles and Irons: tried it? × Scale: 1

Manicures (giving): tried it? √ Scale: 0 Notes: I did Angie’s nails once, but it wasn’t kinky

Massage (giving): tried it? √ Scale: 4

Massage (receiving): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Master/Slave (ownership, play): tried it? × Scale: 4

Medical scenes: tried it? × Scale: 0

Modeling for erotic photos: tried it? × Scale: 5

Mouth bits: tried it? × Scale: 3

Mummification: tried it? × Scale: 0

Name change (for scene): tried it? × Scale: 0

Nipple clamps: tried it? × Scale: 4

Nipple rings (piercing): tried it? × Scale: 4

Nipple weights: tried it? × Scale: 3

Oral/anal play (rimming): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Over the knee spanking: tried it? × Scale: 5

Orgasm denial: tried it? × Scale: 3 Notes: come on, how is this kinky?

Orgasm control: tried it? × Scale: 3

Outdoor scenes: tried it? × Scale: 0

Pain (severe): tried it? × Scale: 2 Notes: what counts as severe, exactly?

Pain (mild): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Persona training (in scene): tried it? × Scale? 1 Notes: Not sure what this really is.

Personal modification (rl): tried it? × Scale: 0 

Phone sex (serving Dom): tried it? × Scale: 5

Phone sex (serving Dom’s friends): tried it? × Scale: 0

Phone sex (commercial provider): tried it? × Scale: 0

Piercing (temporary, play-pierce): tried it? × Scale: 4

Piercing (permanent): tried it? × Scale: 4

Plastic surgery: tried it? × Scale: 0

Prison scenes: tried it? × Scale: 4

Prostitution (public pretense): tried it? × Scale: 0

Prostitution (actual): tried it? × Scale: 0

Pony slave: tried it? × Scale: 0

Punishment scene: tried it? × Scale: 4

Pussy/cock whipping: tried it? × Scale: 3

Pussy worship: tried it? × Scale: 0 

Riding crops: tried it? × Scale: 4

Riding the "horse" (crotch tort): tried it? × Scale: 2? Notes: what is this?

Rituals: tried it? × Scale: 2

Religious scenes: tried it? × Scale: 4

Restrictive rules on behavior: tried it? × Scale: 4

Rubber/latex clothing: tried it? × Scale: 1

Rope body harness: tried it? × Scale: 3 Notes: is this similar to shibari?

Saran wrap: tried it? × Scale: 0

Scarification: tried it? × Scale: 0

Scratching - getting: tried it? √ Scale: 2

Scratching - giving: tried it? √ Scale: 4

Sensory deprivation: tried it? × Scale: 5

Serving: tried it? × Scale: 3

Serving as art: tried it? √ Scale: 4 Notes: I served as a model for an art class, does that count?

Serving as ashtray: tried it? × Scale: 0 Notes: smoking of any kind is a big no

Serving as furniture: tried it? × Scale: 3

Serving as a maid: tried it? × Scale: 3

Serving as a toilet (urine): tried it? × Scale: 0

Serving as a toilet (feces): tried it? × Scale: 0

Serving as waitress/waiter: tried it? × Scale: 3 Notes: I’m willing to give it a try

Serving orally (sexual): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Serving other Doms (supervised): tried it? √ Scale: 2.5? 

Serving other Doms (unsupervised): tried it? × Scale: 0

Sexual deprivation (short term): tried it? × Scale: 2

Sexual deprivation (long term): tried it? × Scale: 1

Shaving (body hair): tried it? √ Scale: 2

Shaving (head hair): tried it? × Scale: 0

Skinny dipping: tried it? × Scale: 3

Sleep deprivation: tried it? × Scale: 0

Sleep sacks: tried it? × Scale: 4

Slutty clothing (private): tried it? √ Scale: 4

Slutty clothing (public): tried it? × Scale: 1

Spandex clothing: tried it? × Scale: 0

Spanking: tried it? √ Scale: 5

Speech restrictions (when/what): tried it? × Scale: 1

Speculums (anal): tried it? × Scale: 0

Speculums (vaginal): tried it? × Scale: n/a

Spitting: tried it? × Scale: 1

Spreader bars: tried it? × Scale: 3

Standing in corner: tried it? × Scale: 2

Stocks: tried it? × Scale: 3

Straight jackets: tried it? × Scale? 1

Strap-on-dildos (sucking on): tried it? √ Scale: 4

Strap-on-dildos (penetrated by): tried it? √ Scale: 4

Strap-on-dildos (wearing): tried it? × Scale: n/a?

Strapping (full body beating): tried it? × Scale: 4

Suspension (upright): tried it? × Scale: 3

Suspension (inverted): tried it? × Scale: 0

Supplying new partners for Dom: tried it? × Scale: 0

Swallowing feces: tried it? × Scale: 0

Swallowing semen: tried it? √ Scale: 5

Swallowing urine: tried it? × Scale: 0

Swapping (with one other couple): tried it? × Scale: 0

Swinging (multiple couples): tried it? × Scale: 0

Tampon training (in ass): tried it? × Scale: 0 Notes: wtf?

Tattooing: tried it? × Scale: 4 Notes: no names or ownership or anything

Teasing: tried it? √ Scale: 5

TENS unit (electrical toy): tried it? × Scale: 3

Thumb cuffs (metal): tried it? × Scale: 0

Tickling: tried it? × Scale: 2

Triple Penetration: tried it? × Scale: 3

Urethral Sounds (metal rods): tried it? × Scale: 4

Uniforms: tried it? × Scale: 5

Including others: tried it? × Scale: 3

Vaginal dildo: tried it? × Scale: n/a

Verbal humiliation: tried it? × Scale: 4

Vibrator on genitals: tried it? √ Scale: 5

Violet wand (electrical toy): tried it? × Scale: 3

Voyeurism (watching others): tried it? √ Scale: 5

Voyeurism (your Dom w/others): tried it? × Scale: 2

Video (watching others): tried it? √ Scale: 3

Video (recordings of you): tried it? × Scale: 2

Water torture: tried it? × Scale: 0

Waxing (hair removal): tried it? √ Scale: 4 Notes: I lost a dare with Bucky once. It actually wasn’t that bad

Wearing symbolic jewelry: tried it? √ Scale: 3 Notes: I mean, I wore a cross when I was a teenager

Weight gain (forced): tried it? × Scale: 0

Weight loss (forced): tried it? × Scale: 0

Whipping: tried it? × Scale: 4

Wooden paddles: tried it? × Scale: 5

Wrestling: tried it? × Scale:3 Notes: As long as I lose 

Not that Steve was expecting anything to come of this date on Friday. Thor had a plan. Steve liked plans. They told him what to expect, offered a sense of security in case things went wrong. It was a simple plan for the date night: pizza and discussing what all they wanted their relationship to look like. 

The problem was, Steve had no idea what he was supposed to bring to the table. He knew what he liked from what they did at the convention, but that was a small drop of what kink was. Steve didn’t even know where to go looking for more information. He browsed some sites, but he didn’t want to form opinions about what he was interested in based on those. 

In the end, he decided that he could trust Thor to help him understand any kink that Steve might be interested in or that Thor wanted to try with him. It was comforting to know that Thor both had experience and was patient and gentle with Steve. If it were anyone else, Steve would’ve likely taken a whole lot longer to get to this point in his relationship. 

When Friday finally rolled around, Steve got a text around noon. He looked down at the phone. 

Thor: _I will send someone to pick you up tonight. Where do you live?_

Steve gave his address. He was almost bouncing off the walls. That one text changed the lookout of his entire day. Before that, he had been nose deep in the search for a replacement office assistant. There were, unfortunately, not many immediate candidates who had applied to the position. Steve would take what he could get, though. The office needed someone to help the coordinator, which meant that they needed a replacement for the one Steve fired immediately. As long as the person seemed competent and wasn’t a walking disaster like the last assistant, Steve didn’t much care who filled in. 

He got up and left his office to get some more coffee. Distracting himself from Thor might help with getting him back in the zone to work on the project. It was frustrating, since this was so much farther behind than where they were supposed to be. Part of Steve wondered if he could really afford to take a weekend off. He worked last weekend, after all, and he was still behind. 

At the same time, he was tired. Steve loved his job, really, but he also needed a break. He’d been working his butt off for a week and a half trying to get caught up. He had to trust that the people who worked with him also knew what they were doing. That’s what Peggy had been telling him recently, anyway. 

The coffee pot was full and fresh and Steve thanked whatever god(s) was in charge of such things. He poured himself a mug and sipped it with a sigh. He was nearing the midafternoon crash. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost 3:00. His phone buzzed and he saw a new message. 

Thor: _Your ride is scheduled to pick you up at 6. Be ready._

That left Steve three hours to go home and get ready. Considering that Steve needed time to go home, freshen up, change, and do whatever else he had to do, that meant he probably needed to leave in an hour, at the latest. He briefly considered asking Thor to push the ride back to a later time, but…

Steve grabbed a to-go mug and poured the coffee into that before he deposited his mug into the office sink. He washed it quickly and went back to his office to pack up his bag. It was a good thing that he didn’t need anyone’s permission to leave. He said his goodbyes to the office manager and other workers as he left, noting several looks of surprise at him leaving before 8 for once. Steve tried his best not to feel bad about leaving early.

* * *

By the time 5:30 rolled around, Steve was dressed in fresh clothes as he styled his hair. It was amazing how much a long, leisurely shower could improve his mood. It was much better than rushing around at the last minute to be ready to go. As soon as Steve was happy with his hair, he went out to his living room to kill the next half hour until the ride arrived. 

Steve’s apartment was simple, but homey. The colors were warm and inviting, meant to help someone relax and feel comfortable. The living room was a rich cream with chocolate brown couches and cerulean pillows and throws. The cream colored walls flowed into the kitchen, where the cherry red cabinets popped delightfully against the black granite countertop. Steve always felt comfortable and relaxed in the space, especially during the months when the sunlight was dim and his apartment felt like it carried its own piece of it to preserve until spring returned. 

Steve wondered if he should bring anything for the dinner. It was a bit late to think about, in all honesty. He was supposed to be at Thor’s house in an hour and his ride would arrive in half that time. It took Steve 15 minutes to walk to his bodega on a good day. There was no way he could make it there and back with enough time to spare to actually make whatever he could add to the dinner. 

Besides, Steve was hardly a good cook. He wasn’t Worst Cooks in America level bad, but he was also never going to become a professional chef. If he was going to make anything, he’d probably have needed a week or so to practice it first. 

He sighed as he checked his phone again. 15 more minutes before his ride arrived. As he looked at the phone, he got a message from Peggy. 

Peggy: _Are you ready for your date tonight?_

Steve: _Yeah, just nervous. Like, it’s been more than a month, you know?_

Peggy: _I would probably be nervous, too, to be frank. Don’t worry, you’re going to have a great time, tonight, I’m sure of it!_

Steve took a deep, fortifying breath and put his phone away. She was right, of course… hopefully. It wasn’t like this was a first date with someone he’d met on Grindr or something. Even Thor said that this was technically not their first date. 

It felt different, though. It was the first time that Steve went into the evening knowing that it was, in fact, a date. He wiped the palms of his hands on his pants and tried not to think about how sweaty they’d become. His heart was racing. In his pocket, the folded piece of paper on which he’d written the list of kinks he was aware of and whether he liked them or not rested against his thigh. How he was supposed to think about anything until Thor brought it up was a mystery. 

A moment later, his apartment messenger buzzed. Steve practically jumped out of his skin. He groaned and got up. 

_Calm down, Rogers_, he thought. He pressed the button. “Who is it?” 

“Uber ride for Steve Rogers,” said a polite woman from the other end. 

“Oh, thanks, right on time,” Steve said. “Let me get my coat and I’ll be right out.” 

“Sure thing!” she replied before the line went dead. Steve grabbed a simple, navy blue jacket and walked out of the apartment. He tried to contain his excitement as he rushed down the spiral staircase of his apartment building. He walked out the door and saw a cheerful woman waiting at the base of the steps with a wide smile. 

“You Steve?” she asked. 

“That’s me,” Steve said. 

“Great! My name is Marcie and I’ll be your driver this evening,” she said. She turned around and led him down the street to the nearest available parking spot. Steve stepped into the back seat and sighed as he buckled up. “Big night tonight, huh?” 

Steve debated briefly about whether he should respond or not. It was none of her business what he was doing tonight. At the same time, what could hurt about having a conversation? 

“Yeah, first date,” he said. 

“Oooh! That’s exciting! Have you known her long?” she asked. 

“Him, and no, we’ve known each other for maybe a month,” Steve replied. “We’ve hung out a lot, but we haven’t actually gone on a date yet.” 

“Well, I hope you have a great time tonight,” she said. 

The rest of the ride was quiet. Well, Steve was quiet, anyway. Marcie chattered away in the background, heedless of Steve’s silence. In a way, Steve was thankful for it, since it helped distract him from how nervous he was. He paid close attention to where they were going so that he could get there himself in the future. This was New York, after all. Hardly anyone drove a car who lived in the city. It wasn’t practical. Almost everyone who did drive was public transportation, taxis, or tourists who didn’t know better. 

Still, Steve had to admit that there were days when he left the office late and hailed a cab or called an Uber just so he didn’t have to walk as much. They were useful. 

It took about 30 minutes to get there from where he lived in Red Hook. Marcie stopped outside an enormous brownstone in Fort Greene, the kind that Steve always wondered how anyone afforded and what they looked like inside. At least it wasn’t a huge mansion inside a gated community or something. Steve would feel compelled to make trouble on principle. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Steve said as he took out his wallet.

“Oh, honey, don’t worry about it,” Marcie said. “The ride’s already been paid for.” 

“Well, here’s a $20 for the road,” Steve said. He put the money on the dash between the driver’s seat and the passenger’s seat and got out. 

“Thanks, hon! You have fun tonight!” she called after him. Steve smiled and shook his head as he walked up the steps to the front door. He rang the doorbell and a few minutes later, Thor arrived with a wide smile. 

“Steve!” he said. “Good to see you again.” 

“Hey, Thor,” Steve replied. He stepped inside and right into Thor’s arms. As soon as he felt Thor’s arms wrap around him, he felt lighter than he had in weeks. His worries receded as he tightened his arms around Thor’s body in return. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too,” Thor murmured. “A month was much too long to go without seeing you.” 

“Damn right,” Steve said. Something told him that he should step out now. He didn’t want to seem clingy already. Something kept him there, though, and Thor didn’t seem inclined to move either. 

“Do you want to talk first and eat later?” Thor asked. “Or make the pizza and talk after dinner?” 

“Talk now,” Steve said immediately. “I’ve been waiting over a month to see you again, I want to talk about… whatever it is we’re doing.” 

Thor smiled gently. “Very well,” he replied. 

He took Steve’s hand and led them to what Steve guessed was the living room. Whoever Thor had gotten to design the house knew what they were doing. The living room was a rich blue with white fringes. The furniture was all caramel brown leather that looked like it might have been antique or simply designed to look that way. Tying it all together were the dark brown hardwood floors, smooth and polished to a soft sheen. It was a warm, inviting room and Steve immediately felt comfortable in it. 

On the far side of the room were two leather armchairs. Thor sat him down in one before sitting down in the other. 

“No cuddling then?” Steve asked. 

“Not now, no,” Thor said. “During negotiation, it’s important to be in a neutral space and to not be touching. Kitchens, living rooms, and such are considered the best places for this.” 

“Okay, I guess that makes sense,” Steve replied. He took out the piece of paper in his pocket. “So… how does this go, then?” 

“You wrote it down?” Thor asked. Steve nodded. “Good, then let us compare notes, as it were.” 

Steve swallowed and handed his copy to Thor. He took it and scanned the document. Steve searched Thor’s face for any sign of surprise or judgment, but Thor just looked at the page with a neutral expression. Steve began to fidget as Thor studied the document and made no note of anything in it. 

“Is there anything here that you wanted to make sure you talked about?” Thor asked. 

“Uh, yeah,” Steve said. His heartrate increased and his face heated up as he gathered his courage. “About the Master/slave stuff.” 

“What about it?” Thor asked. “You seemed to prefer it to Daddy kink.” 

“Just… is it possible to do it if it’s not constant?” Steve asked. 

“By constant, you mean 24/7 play, yes?” Thor asked. Steve nodded. “It’s completely possible. Most people who engage in the play do so on a less permanent basis.” 

“How would it work, though?” Steve asked. 

“Well for one thing, I would probably call or text you to give you orders,” Thor said. “Since we don’t live together, it would hardly be possible to tell you what to wear or eat, but beyond that, I would leave it up to my moods and what you consent to.” 

“That sounds doable,” Steve said. 

“Regardless, I would not want to start out our relationship that way,” Thor said. “It would be better to ease you into a kink lifestyle rather than throw you into the deep end.” 

“Like what we did at the conference,” Steve said. “You took me out a few times before we actually tried anything.” 

“Exactly,” Thor said. “I would hardly want to take a cattle prod to you the first time you wanted to try electrostimulation. Besides, there are lots of ways to have fun that don’t involve anything extreme.” 

“Will we… try any of them?” Steve asked. Thor offered him a wry smile. 

“If you’re good,” he said. “I will say this, though. I prefer to be called Master over Sir or Daddy, though I do also enjoy being called Daddy.” 

“Oh,” Steve said. “W-Why’s that?”

“Because I spend all day being called ‘Sir’ and it gets rather old,” Thor replied.

“That makes sense… Master,” Steve said. He couldn’t deny the thrill that went through his body when Thor’s eyes darkened and he smiled with approval. Some of it was calling Thor that. It was more exciting than Sir, in a way.

“Good boy,” Thor said. He reached into his pocket and held out his own folded document. “Now then, here’s my list.” 

Steve unfolded it and read the list carefully. There was, thankfully, nothing too extreme that Thor was into. There were a few things that Thor was into that Steve wasn’t, but nothing that worried him. Thor was clearly into the electric stuff and he was much more into sensory deprivation. He also really liked the Master/slave dynamic, but that wasn’t an issue with Steve. He’d tried a lot more things than Steve, but Steve was still surprised when he found many items that Thor had never tried and had no interest. Steve just assumed that Thor had tried everything, but apparently that wasn’t the case. 

“Take it home with you when you leave here,” Thor said. “Make some notes and write down any questions you have. We’ll talk more about it next week.” 

“We’re not finalizing anything tonight?” Steve asked. 

“No,” Thor replied. “We’re negotiating tonight, but you need time to think about what you want from this relationship and what you’re comfortable with trying.”

“Okay,” Steve said. He folded the document up and put it in his pocket. 

“Now then,” Thor said as he pushed himself to his feet. “Are you ready to make pizza?” 

Steve smiled and stood up. “Of course, I’m starving!”

* * *

Making pizza, it turned out, was a lot messier than Steve anticipated. Thankfully, the kitchen was large and spacious. Thor spared no expense when it came to his house. There were, for one thing, multiple ovens, one on top of the other that made Steve wonder if Thor liked to cook. Neither was big enough for a proper Brooklyn style pizza, but Steve would live with that. 

Making the dough and throwing it up over his head to stretch it was a lot harder than Steve saw in restaurants or on tv. By some miracle, he managed to keep it from falling on the floor and Thor praised him every time he did it right. 

The praise made Steve’s chest swell with pride and gratitude to the point that he suspected that Thor knew exactly what he was doing to Steve. Nevertheless, Steve kept tossing the dough and stretching it while Thor tossed his own. It was like one of those fantasies Steve had as a kid. Homemade pizza, from the dough to the sauce. Fortunately, Steve didn’t have to make the cheese by hand. He wasn’t sure he’d want to do that, anyway. Farming wasn’t his thing.

Thor had a wide variety of toppings for the pizza they were making. Steve surveyed the options before he turned to Thor. 

“You’ve lived in Italy. What do Italians put on pizza?” he asked. 

“Mostly vegetables,” Thor said. “Some cured meats, tuna, and sometimes sausage.” 

Steve’s jaw dropped. “Tuna on pizza?” he said. “And I thought pineapple was the craziest thing anyone had thought of.” 

Thor laughed at that. “Yes, I did not develop a fondness for it, either,” he said. “To be honest, I think American pizza is better, no matter what the Italians say.” 

“Good, because I’m a fan of chicken, spinach, and mushrooms on a pesto pizza,” Steve said. 

“It’s a good thing I prepared for anything,” Thor said. He reached into the fridge and retrieved a bundle of pesto and several other ingredients Steve only sort of recognized. “I will teach you the art of making pesto.” 

Steve watched in fascination as Thor ground up the ingredients until they formed a vibrant green pesto that tasted every bit the nutty, aromatic flavor that Steve loved. They rolled out each of their pizzas and put the toppings on. Thor crumbled bacon on top of his instead of chicken and Steve made a note to try that sometime. When the pizza was in the oven, Thor took Steve out to the dining room. 

“So have you always lived in Brooklyn?” Thor asked. 

“My whole life,” Steve said. “My ma was born here and lived here her whole life before me.” 

“What about your father?” Thor asked. 

“He died when I was a kid,” Steve said. “I was… 13, I think. He was a firefighter and… it was just part of the job.” 

“I’m sorry,” Thor said. “He sounds like a brave man.” 

“Thanks,” Steve replied. “I was in therapy for a few years after that, but it’s okay now.” 

“I’m glad,” Thor said. 

“My ma’s still alive, though,” Steve said. “She’s a nurse practitioner at the hospital.” 

“Your family works hard,” Thor said. 

“What about you?” Steve asked. “What’s your family like?” 

“Hectic,” Thor said dryly. “My father lives in Sweden with my mother. He was a successful businessman in his day, but he’s retired now.”

“What did he do?” Steve asked. 

“He was a realtor,” Thor said. “He built an empire for himself before he retired. My sister Hela inherited control of the business.” 

“Wow, sounds like an impressive man,” Steve said. 

“He is, but not an easy one to get along with,” Thor replied. 

“Do you have any siblings other than your sister?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, my brother, Loki,” Thor said. 

“Your family really likes the Norse gods, huh?” Steve asked. Thor chuckled and shrugged. 

“We are all aptly named, though,” Thor replied. “Anyway, my brother is a restauranteur. He owns several Michelin star restaurants all over the world, including several in New York.” 

“Really?” Steve asked as he leaned forward. “Wow, your family is all kinds of impressive, aren’t they?” 

“It is tedious, at times,” Thor said. “There was a fair amount of competition with each other when we were younger. Our father held us to… exacting standards. He insisted that we all make something of ourselves so that we wouldn’t become dependent on his wealth.” 

“Well, no offense,” Steve said. “But I’m kinda glad.” 

“How so?” Thor asked. 

“Well, if you were one of those spoiled rich boys,” Steve said. “You wouldn’t be as interesting as you are. Like, I’ve met a couple, and they never really seem to have much personality beyond being rich.” 

“I see,” Thor said. “You’re not wrong.” 

“What I’m saying is that you have thoughts and interests that don’t involve throwing money around,” Steve said. “You run a business that you’re knowledgeable about and you have interesting stories. You know a lot about things I’m not familiar with. It’s interesting to hear you talk about them.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re pleased by my company,” Thor said with a smile. “I must say that you interest me as well. I’ve never really been much of an artist, but I do fancy myself someone who appreciates it.” 

“Maybe I’ll draw something for your office,” Steve said with a grin. “Something coy and cheeky to remind you of me.” 

“You think you’re coy and cheeky, do you?” Thor asked. 

“When I’m in the mood,” Steve replied. “You disagree?” 

“I don’t think I would use the word ‘coy’, no,” Thor said. 

“What word would you use?” Steve asked. 

“I think I will need to collect more data before I say one way or the other,” Thor replied. “I have a theory that’s forming already, though.” 

“Do I get to ask what it is?” Steve asked. 

“You could,” Thor said. “But I won’t tell you.” 

Steve huffed in annoyance. “Whatever you say, Master.” 

Thor rolled his eyes. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“Thanks,” Steve said. 

“That wasn’t a compliment,” Thor said. “But don’t worry, I will gladly fix it.” 

Before Steve could say anything more, the timer on the oven rang and Thor got up to check on the pizzas. He returned with a pair of plates and a bottle of red wine. What kind of wine it was, Steve had no idea. He was a little amused by it, though. 

“_Bon appetit_,” Thor said. “Can I interest you in some wine, or would you prefer some other drink?” 

“Do you have beer?” Steve asked. Thor chuckled and got up. 

“You weren’t kidding about not liking wine, then,” Thor said. “I will have to see if I can persuade you.” 

“I’m not sure whether to wish you luck or not,” Steve said. Thor chuckled again and returned with a bottle of beer with a German label. Steve took a sip and sighed at the earthy flavor. It was a good beer, wherever it was from. 

“So where did you study art?” Thor asked. 

“I went to NYU,” Steve replied. “It took me about three and a half years to complete the degree because I took summer classes and J-term classes whenever I could, but I wanted to graduate with as little debt as possible.” 

“Sounds reasonable,” Thor said. “How did you start animating? I assume finding such jobs isn’t the easiest thing in the world.” 

“You can say that again,” Steve said. “To be honest, it was mostly luck. There was an adjunct professor one summer who was teaching a class on animation and she liked what I turned in. I was due to graduate that December so she told me to call her when I graduated to set me up with a job.” 

“Fortuitous indeed,” Thor said. 

“I owe her so much,” Steve said. “When I finally patented my own style of animation, she was so proud she took me and the rest of the office out to her favorite bar. She even had me sign some of the art I did for her so she could say that she mentored me.” 

“That must have been a big moment for you,” Thor said. 

“It was,” Steve replied. “Opening my own studio was hard, but it was also one of the most exciting things I’ve done. She complained that I was competing against her, but she was proud of me. Making it in the animation business is hard.” 

“Have you ever worked with Disney?” Thor asked. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Unfortunately,” Steve said. “Thankfully it wasn’t a whole show or movie, just a little bit. Disney is a tyrant when it comes to working with other people since they’re used to getting whatever they want.” 

“It is a common pitfall of the rich and powerful,” Thor said. “I have to admit that I’ve had my own moments in the past that I’m not proud of.” 

Steve frowned. “Do you… want to talk about it?” 

“It was several years ago,” Thor said. “I was a young and reckless businessman. I wasn’t nearly as good as I thought I was, but I had experienced several notable successes. I was getting overconfident in my abilities. Several competitors and clients took offense to my brash, arrogant personality. I developed a reputation and eventually, people began turning me away because they would rather buy their wine from someone palatable than myself.”

“What did you do?” Steve asked. 

“Well, the company suffered greatly,” Thor said. “I had to downsize to keep running, which meant laying people off. Eventually, I went to my father to beg for a loan to keep my business running. He agreed, on the stipulation that I had to pay him back in one year’s time.” 

“Obviously you did,” Steve said. 

“I did, and it required mending many bridges that I had damaged along the way,” Thor said. “I learned a valuable lesson in diplomacy from the experience, though.” 

“Sounds like it was worth it, then,” Steve replied. Thor smiled softly. 

“Indeed. You would not have liked me back then. I was… as you described many spoiled rich people,” Thor said. Steve returned the smile and held up his beer bottle in a toast. 

“To difficult lessons, then,” he said. Thor’s smile widened and he clinked his wine glass against Steve’s bottle. 

“And to the mentors who helped us through them,” Thor added.

* * *

They kept talking late into the night. For once, there was nothing that they had to do the next day. There were no classes, no jobs, or no meetings. By the time Steve yawned loudly and looked at the time, it was nearly 2 in the morning. 

“Jesus Christ,” he said. “Is it that late already?” 

“I had no idea,” Thor replied. “I cannot ask you to return home this late. Would you like to stay the night?” 

“I don’t know that I have the energy to do much but sleep,” Steve said. 

“Then we shall sleep,” Thor agreed. “I might have something in your size for you to sleep in.” 

Steve followed Thor up the stairs to his room. He noticed that there were still a few rooms not quite done yet, but it was always interesting to him to see an artist, or in this case, a designer, in the middle of their project. Thor’s room was softer than the rest of the house. Where the rest of the house was a warm blue, Thor’s room was a softer green, with cream colored carpets and curtains. 

It was part bedroom and part living room, from the look of it. There was a pair of plush armchairs with an ottoman in front of a fire place. Over the mantle, there was even a tv. In the center of the room, however, was an enormous bed, bigger than any Steve had ever seen before. 

“Is that a king size bed?” Steve asked. 

“California king,” Thor said. “Slightly bigger.” 

“You could fit my entire friend group on that thing,” Steve said. “The ones who came to the conference, anyway.” 

“It does have its uses,” Thor said. “I bought it mostly for the comfort, but it can put a strain on my back.” 

“Did you pay like, $5000 for a mattress?” Steve asked. 

“This was closer to $35k,” Thor replied. Steve reeled. 

“That’s almost half my annual tuition at NYU!” Steve cried. “I didn’t even know they made beds that expensive!” 

Thor chuckled sheepishly as he walked across the room to a chest of drawers. He rummaged through one of the lower ones while Steve tried to calculate how long it would take him to save up the money for a bed like that. It boggled the mind. 

“The bed is comfortable,” Thor said. “More importantly, it helps support my back. If it weren’t for that, I would have been happy with a much cheaper bed.” 

“I believe you, it’s just a lot of money,” Steve said. Thor turned around and presented a pair of grey sweatpants. 

“This should do for the night,” Thor said. “Had I known you would stay the night, I would have prepared better.” 

“You couldn’t know,” Steve said. “And thanks, I appreciate it.” 

“I do have a spare toothbrush in one of the drawers in the bathroom,” Thor said. He pointed to a door on the other side of the room. “Feel free to get ready for bed, however that looks like.” 

Steve didn’t take long. He brushed his teeth in a bathroom that was easily twice the size of his own master bath. There was a spacious shower and even a large bathtub and the room didn’t even feel cramped. It was spacious and relaxing. Thor took up the other side of the sink and Steve thought briefly about how domestic it felt to do something like this. It was comfortable in a way Steve never really felt with any of his past relationships. 

He folded his clothes and put them on the drawers before he sat down on the bed. It was the most heavenly bed he’d ever felt. It put the one Thor had at the conference to shame. He bounced on it experimentally and looked up to see Thor looking at him with an amused expression. 

“Tell me one thing about this bed, at least,” Steve said. 

“Just the one?” Thor asked. 

“Did you jump on the bed when you bought it?” Steve asked. Thor laughed and shrugged. 

“I did not,” Thor said. Steve got up and Thor over to the bed. “I thought you were too tired to do anything but sleep.” 

“That was before I knew you had a fancy mattress that’s never been jumped on,” Steve replied. “That’s like, the rite of passage for any bed you buy.” 

Steve got up on the bed and Thor reluctantly got up. The ceiling was high, but Thor was tall enough that jumping too much might well put a dent both in the ceiling and his head. Steve, however, had no such disadvantage and began to jump on the bed. It didn’t disappoint. The bed had a good amount of spring and Steve laughed as he bounced up and down. Thor did so more carefully and despite how his height limited him, he still partook in Steve’s antics. 

They jumped around on the bed for around fifteen minutes before Steve finally fell back on the bed and the small pile of pillows on it. Thor knelt down and lay down next to him. 

“I’m shocked that you didn’t do that at the conference,” Thor said. “Considering that the first thing you did on this bed was jump on it.” 

“What can I say, there were other concerns I had at the time,” Steve replied. He yawned again. “Thanks for letting me stay over.” 

“I would be a poor boyfriend and a poorer Dom if I didn’t,” Thor said. “Besides, I enjoy having you around. Having you in my bed is by no means a hardship.” 

“Good,” Steve said. He yawned again and Thor pulled him close. Steve smiled against Thor’s chest. Thor kissed Steve’s head and Steve let the warmth and strength of Thor’s arms lull him into a sound sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I updated this. Hope it's worth the wait!

It was nearly another week before Steve saw Thor again. He kept going over the list of Thor’s kinks that he’d gotten over the weekend. He’d tried to talk to Thor about them the morning they woke up, but Thor insisted, rather annoyingly, that Steve review it on his own so he could form his own opinion about it. 

To be honest, Steve was less shocked than he would’ve been a couple weeks ago. He was glad that he filled the form out himself before he saw Thor’s. Thor was, thankfully, not into much that Steve thought was too weird. Some of it wasn’t something Steve was necessarily into, but since he was new, he figured he wouldn’t have to actually try all of these things. 

It was easy, in retrospect, to say that he’d try anything once. It turned out that there were actually a lot more things out there than he thought and a lot of them were things that Steve dismissed automatically. Some of it was just disgusting, others of it were simply intimidating and not in a good way. 

It was a good thing that he knew Thor. Steve knew that Thor would listen to him, that he wouldn’t push Steve into something he wasn’t ready for. At the same time, there were a lot of things that Steve wanted to try and it was hard to choose one of those. It was hard to reconcile Thor’s experience and patience with Steve’s own inexperience and desire to experience everything as soon as possible. 

The week between their next date was painfully slow. It was also pretty boring, which was much more preferable than the constant stream of chaos that had erupted recently. Steve had eventually installed a “no food or beverages” sign in the art space. He probably should’ve had it up sooner, but one mistake like that would help him remember. 

Steve practically ran out of the office at the end of the day on Friday. He raced home and changed into more comfortable clothes. He also cleaned and prepped himself… just in case. Thor hadn’t given him any instructions beyond studying the list and formulating replies to it, but Steve was still horny for that massive beast Thor hid in his pants. How the guy walked straight was absolutely beyond him. 

Steve checked himself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction before he headed out to walk to Thor’s house. It would take him a little longer to get there by walking, but after being cooped up in an office all day, Steve felt like stretching his legs. Also, he was a little nervous and he wanted to be able to get a bit of that energy out of his system before he arrived. 

Steve took in the sights of Brooklyn as he walked through the familiar territory. This was home. The bustling sidewalks flush with people of all kinds of styles, personalities, and backgrounds. The street venders selling gyros and hot dogs and tacos and any other kinds of street food they could think of. The smells of food and road work and concrete mingling together in the air. Steve would never get tired of them. He had been to a couple other cities in his time, but New York was his and he was convinced that, in spite of the problems it had, it was the best city in the world. 

He stopped a couple times to give money to some of the homeless people he encountered. It was the only reason he carried cash. He used his card for everything else, but the cash was for them. It was something he picked up from his ma years ago. 

“Always be kind to the people you meet on the streets, Steven,” she said. “It could be you one day, and you would want someone to help you.” 

There had been a few times when he thought it might happen. A couple times in art school, when he was trying to support himself so as not to be a burden on her. A short time after he graduated before he landed the job that changed his life. Now, Steve was in a better place financially than he ever was in his life. It just meant that he carried a little more cash on his person. 

It took him a little longer than expected, but he eventually arrived at Thor’s house. He jogged up the steps and knocked on the door. Thor walked up to the door and smiled as he opened it. 

“You’re here, I was getting a little worried,” Thor said. 

“Yeah, I walked here, took a little longer than I was expecting,” Steve said. 

“I can send you a ride if you need it,” Thor said. 

“Nah, don’t worry, I like to walk,” Steve said. “Besides, being cooped up in an office all day made me antsy.” 

“I can understand that,” Thor replied. “The cities I’ve lived in were beautiful. Sometimes I wish I had more time to truly appreciate them.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing you have me,” Steve said with a smile. “I’ll help you appreciate New York, but especially Brooklyn since this is obviously the best of the boroughs.” 

“I will hold you to that,” Thor chuckled. He stepped into Steve’s space and wrapped his arms around him. “It is good to see you again.” 

Steve closed his eyes and returned the embrace. Thor was so warm and strong. He felt hard and solid in Steve’s arms. At the same time, the man was so gentle, it was easy to forget that Thor could and potentially would bend Steve over and spank him until he cried. 

“A week was way too long to see you again,” Steve said. “We gotta do something about that.” 

Thor hummed. “I concur,” he said. “Would you like to eat first, or would you rather discuss what we want from this arrangement?” 

“Talk first, food later,” Steve said immediately. Thor smiled and pulled away just enough to drape his arm across Steve’s shoulders as he led Steve to an office space that looked like it was finished in the last week or so. It had that fresh coat of paint feeling to it. 

“I will start by saying,” Thor said. “That I had no problems with any of the kinks you said you were into. I do not have any concerns about that.” 

Steve sighed in relief. Thor just smiled gently at Steve. 

“Good, because honestly, there were a few things that I was a little intimidated by in your list, but nothing that I would really be against,” Steve replied. 

“A little intimidation isn’t a bad thing when you’re a sub,” Thor said with a mischievous grin. He offered nothing else beyond that, and Steve was legitimately unsure of whether to be scared by some of the things that might be going through Thor’s head. “Besides, you can always use your safewords if you decide that you don’t like something.” 

“That’s good,” Steve said. “I mean, I guess the only question I have is… what exactly is it that you want for this relationship?” 

“It would be easy to say that I am okay with whatever you want for this relationship, but that isn’t really true,” Thor said. “I enjoy making subs submit, rather than have them simply do it.” 

Steve thought for a moment. “You want someone to push back.” 

“Yes,” Thor said. “Beyond that, I like to have a contract with my subs. I dislike half measures and a contract allows for an explicit layout of what each of us wants and the places we are willing to go.” 

“Okay,” Steve said. “I like the sound of that, too. I t just sounds… more secure.” 

“It does,” Thor said. “And it is not necessarily a fixed document. If we want to change it, we can.” 

“That’s encouraging,” Steve said. “Does that make this a 24/7 arrangement?” 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Is that something you would like to try?” he asked. 

Steve swallowed. “Maybe,” he said. “Maybe after we’ve had something else for a while, first. I think I would like it eventually, though.” 

“Sound reasoning,” Thor said. “I would not consent to starting you out in such a relationship, anyway. They can be intense, especially for people new to the kink community.” 

“Before you walk, crawl, then?” Steve asked. Thor smiled. 

“Exactly,” he replied. “Beyond that, there’s nothing that we can’t do in a 24/7 relationship that we couldn’t do in a regular one.” 

“So, how would we write a contract up?” Steve asked. “Do we need a witness or anything?” 

“Nothing like that,” Thor said with a soft laugh. 

He reached under the desk and turned the computer on. He fetched another chair for Steve and when the computer was done booting up, he opened a document. Thor typed out the reasoning and purpose of the contract fairly quickly, which was followed by a section about wanting open and honest conversation about the relationship itself. 

“This is a big thing,” Thor said as he paused in his typing. “Many relationships flounder because they lack good, regular communication. Kink relationships are no different, and I will be the first to admit that it has happened to some of my past relationships.” 

Steve’s naturally curious side wanted very much to ask about those past relationships. He stopped himself, though. It was hardly the right time. As it was, he thought back to relationships he’d had where either his unwillingness to voice complaints led to problems in the relationship. He was glad that there would be something to hold him accountable. 

“What happens if we mess up?” Steve asked. “Like, if we have a problem and don’t say anything.” 

Thor thought for a moment. “I think it would depend on what ended up happening,” he said. “If we just had a spat in private, that would be one thing. We could talk about it and discuss changes and there would be no reason to bring it up again.”

“Makes sense,” Steve said. 

“However, if it were more public, or if it led to one of us lashing out against the other, that would be a problem,” Thor said. “There would need to be consequences and lots of discussion. Public spats can affect our professional and personal reputations, after all.” 

“Right,” Steve said. “What kind of consequences are we talking about?” 

“Well, since you are the sub, we would discuss the nature of such an offense before deciding on something,” Thor said. “But it would definitely be a punishment, not discipline and definitely not something we might do for fun.” 

Thor added that to a section labelled “Rules for the Relationship”. Steve watched the words form on the page before another thought occurred to him. 

“I would like this to be monogamous,” he said. “No playing or sleeping with others.” 

“That is definitely reasonable,” Thor said. “I would add that emotional needs related to our romantic relationship be monogamous, too. If either of us have problems with the relationship, we are to discuss them with each other and potentially a therapist, but not anyone else.” 

Steve nodded. Thor also added a rule about privacy regarding both the relationship itself and their activities within it. 

“Peggy is one of my closest friends,” Steve said. “Can I… talk to her about this?” 

“Of course,” Thor said. “And you may, of course, tell your friend, Bucky, if you would like. The rule is just there to prevent it from becoming general knowledge.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Steve said. 

“As it is,” Thor continued. “Would you be amenable to my discussing our relationship with Bruce and Pepper? You met them at the convention.” 

Steve thought back and remembered a sub with thick glasses and salt-and-pepper hair, as well as a Domme with a deceptively delicate face who made that sub howl with pain during one of the parties. They both seemed like decent people. 

“I don’t see a problem with it,” Steve replied. Thor smiled and added their names to the contract as people they could confide in. 

There was another rule about testing for STIs and being sure that any slipups in fidelity would result in another round of testing before resuming play. Steve was actually grateful for that one. Not because he was worried about that sort of thing, but that if a mistake was made for some reason, it might not mean the end of the relationship right then and there. 

Then, of course, there was the rule about Steve obeying Thor during scenes. Before Thor typed anything more, he turned to Steve. 

“What would you like to consider a scene?” he asked. 

“Well, anything we’ve spent time negotiating,” Steve said. “To be honest, though, I sort of expect one every time I walk through the door.” 

Thor offered a slow, wide grin that Steve couldn’t read. It was the most baffling thing. He was a pretty good judge of character and he was decent at reading people, but when Thor entered a more dominant head space, it was like Steve struggled to interpret his looks and mannerisms. It kept him guessing and it was exciting. 

“What if,” Steve said, “we said that I was to… obey you… whenever I’m here?”

“You are saying, that any time you walk into my home, it will be a scene unless we determine otherwise?” Thor asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “Like, if we’re anywhere else, we can negotiate it beforehand, but if we’re just here, then it’s like… a basic scene.” 

“I think I understand what you’re saying,” Thor said. “You want this to be a space where you are submissive and that this aspect of our relationship is can be allowed to thrive.” 

Steve breathed out. “Yeah.” 

Thor smiled gently. “Very well,” he said. He typed the words onto the page and Steve reviewed them until he decided he was satisfied with them. When he was done, Thor turned to Steve. 

“Now then, we’ve talked about what you could call me,” Thor said. “Do you want to make it official?” 

Steve swallowed. “Yeah,” he said. 

“What do you want to call me, then?” Thor asked. He looked directly into Steve’s eyes, his own eyes dark and sharp as he regarded Steve. Steve swallowed again. 

“Master,” he said. 

“Yes?” Thor asked with a cocky grin. Steve rolled his eyes, but Thor reached out and grabbed Steve’s chin gently, but firmly. He made Steve look him in the eyes. “Say the words.” 

“I want to call you… Master,” Steve said quietly. 

“Good boy,” Thor murmured. The soft bit of praise settled warmly in the pit of Steve’s stomach, where it spread through his whole body. His heart skipped a beat and Steve suddenly felt very warm as he looked at Thor. Thor typed a bit on the computer before he turned back to Steve. “Now, is there anything you do not like to be called?” 

“Slave,” Steve said. “I don’t want to be that.” 

“Fair enough,” Thor said. “To be honest, I do not like the idea of having someone who identifies themselves as my slave, either.” 

“Well, glad we’re on the same page, then,” Steve replied. “Is there anything you really want to call me?” 

“I think I will call you _kattunge_,” Thor said with a wry smile. Steve blinked. That was… different.

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“It means ‘kitten’,” Thor replied. “You see, as much as you enjoyed watching the puppies at the convention during that first night, I think you would be more of a kitten.” 

Steve wasn’t really sure how to think about that. He saw the reasoning, but he hadn’t actually thought about the fact that puppy play and pet play weren’t necessarily the same thing. A kitten might be more similar to what he was actually like. He was a bit scrappy and sometimes moody and he liked things to be just so. 

“What if I want to be a puppy?” Steve asked. Thor chuckled. 

“Then I can call you _valp_ for those scenes,” Thor replied with a grin. “Aside from that, I think I will simply call you_älskling_, or _käraste_.” 

“You gonna tell me what those mean?” Steve asked. 

“Of course, if you ask politely,” Thor replied. 

“Please tell me what they mean,” Steve said. Thor clicked his tongue derisively. 

“You must learn sooner or later,” he said. He turned to fully face Steve with a serious expression on his face. “When I say that I desire politeness, I mean that I want you to be on your knees.” 

“Oh really?” Steve asked with a grin. His spine straightened as his rebellious spirit surged to life. “And what if I just sit here?” 

Thor stood up and reached down to grab Steve by a shoulder. Before Steve could properly think about what was going on, Thor pushed him down to his knees on the floor. Steve tried to look up, but Thor held his face so that Steve stared down at the floor. It was both surprising and hot the way Thor controlled him so effortlessly. 

“You will find, _älskling_, that while I do enjoy making subs submit, that I do expect obedience,” Thor said in a low voice. “And I am a patient Master. I will correct you as many times as it takes until it sticks. Do you understand?” 

“Yes… Master,” Steve said quietly. 

“I didn’t hear you, Steve,” Thor said as he closed his hand in Steve’s hair and twisted it. Steve hissed in pain as Thor pulled. 

“Yes, Master!” Steve cried. The pulling stopped. 

“Good boy,” Thor said. He pet Steve’s hair gently. “Now, what was your question, again?” 

Steve took a moment to catch his breath. This was definitely not where he thought this was going to go, but he wasn’t complaining. Despite the hard floors, he found that he liked being here like this in front of Thor. Thor seemed larger than life like this, and Steve wasn’t even looking directly at him. 

“What do those other pet names mean, Master?” Steve asked. “Will you please tell me?” 

“There, was that so hard?” Thor asked. “Let’s see… _älskling_ means something like ‘darling’ or ‘honey’ and _käraste_ means ‘dearest.’ They’re pretty common terms of endearment in Sweden.” 

“Thank you, Master,” Steve said. “Are there… any names you will call me in English?” 

“None that come to mind,” Thor replied. “I have every confidence in your ability to learn the words, _kattunge_.” 

With that, Thor lifted Steve up and sat in the chair again with Steve in his lap. Thor wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Steve laid his head on Thor’s shoulder and sighed when Thor kissed his head. 

“How was that?” Thor asked. “That was… unplanned, so I apologize for that.” 

“It was fun,” Steve said. “I like how you took command.” 

“I’m glad,” Thor said. “I will never do anything serious without telling you about it first, though. That is simply the sort of thing you might expect if you truly do wish to treat your time here as though you are stepping into a scene.” 

“I think I like it,” Steve said. “And if I need to be serious, I can use my safeword, right?” 

“You can always use your safeword,” Thor said. “And if I use mine, it will mean that I do not mean to do anything kinky.” 

“Yours is storm… right?” Steve asked. 

“It is, that’s good,” Thor said. “And yours is spring.” 

“What if… you came to my apartment?” Steve asked. 

“That’s a good question,” Thor said. “Would you be open to playing at your apartment?” 

Steve thought about it for a while. On the one hand, it would help shake things up if Thor came to his home. Steve certainly wouldn’t mind it. On the other hand, the walls were somewhat thin. It wasn’t like he could hear what everyone was saying, but the last thing he wanted was someone calling the cops on Thor because someone thought that Steve was being hurt. 

“Maybe, as long as it didn’t involve impact or pain,” Steve replied. “The walls aren’t all that thick at my apartment, I’d like to not give people the wrong idea.” 

“That’s fair,” Thor replied. “We have fewer worries here with that. I made sure that the walls were well insulated.” 

“That’s… comforting?” Steve said. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Thor said. He turned back to the computer and quickly typed what they discussed onto the document. “Is there anything else you want to make sure is included in the contract?”

“Nothing I can think of,” Steve said. “What about you?” 

“There are a couple things,” Thor said. He leaned back. “I would like to see you more often than once a week. How often are you comfortable being here?” 

Steve thought for a moment. It wasn’t like he wanted to be over here all the time, but he really did enjoy Thor’s company. He was fun and smart and genuinely kind. It was hard to find such a man. At the same time, he didn’t want to appear too… clingy. It was a difficult line to walk for Steve. 

“Are we including weekends?” Steve asked. “Because I would be okay spending weekends together.” 

“Just weekends?” Thor asked. 

“No, but it’s worth pointing out,” Steve said. “Provided that we can both take them off. Work can get in the way sometimes.” 

“That’s true,” Thor said. 

“So maybe, three times a week?” Steve asked. “Spending three nights a week together minimum sounds good.” 

“So long as it’s not only during the weekends, I will be happy,” Thor replied. 

“Of course,” Steve said. “Though… maybe once a week we can just do normal couple things, like date.” 

“So no kink on those nights, then?” Thor asked. 

“Well, maybe, but it just wouldn’t be the focus,” Steve said. 

“That sounds reasonable,” Thor said. “I will add that also once a week I will discipline you in a manner of my choosing.” 

“Really?” Steve whined. Thor raised an eyebrow. “Just, is that necessary?” 

“As your role as the sub is to learn how to be subservient to me, I would say yes,” Thor said evenly. “Discipline is to teach you how to better submit to me, after all, as well as for our general amusement.” 

“I suppose that makes sense,” Steve said. “It just sounds uncomfortable.” 

“Oh, I’m sure it will be,” Thor chuckled. “Beyond this, there are only a couple rules that I wish to include.” 

“Yes?” Steve asked. 

“While my business is in alcohol, I do not approve of regular drunkenness,” Thor said. “I prefer sobriety, and to that end, I will only allow consumption here if we are not going to have a scene. Additionally, I do not approve of drug use for the same reason.” 

“Don’t have to worry about that,” Steve said. 

“The only other rule I have is that you will inform me of any major life changes that you are expecting,” Thor continued. “Your career is important and I do not want any part of our relationship to conflict with that. By the same token, if either of us is expecting a significant change to occur, we shall tell each other about it.” 

“That sounds like really basic stuff,” Steve said. “But I suppose it does happen that people don’t tell each other about these things.” 

“I wish for our relationship to be open, honest, and healthy,” Thor said. “For me, that means that if I have to take a trip for a few weeks to another part of the world, I will tell you well in advanced, if I am able.” 

“Same for me, then,” Steve said. 

Thor finished typing the document and printed it out. They each signed it and Thor put it in a file near the desk. As soon as it was put away, Thor stood up and smiled. 

“Now then, I think it is time for us to do something fun together,” he said. 

Steve grinned as Thor took his hand and led him out of the room. Thor brought him to a different living room than the one Steve had seen before. Steve scoffed at it. Only rich people needed more than one living room. Hell, in Steve’s experience, the living room was usually where someone slept if all the available bedrooms were taken already. 

“I thought we could watch a movie,” Thor said. Steve blinked and Thor looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t want to watch a movie.” 

“I was just thinking that when you said we should do something fun, that it would be something more… physical,” Steve said. 

“You don’t enjoy watching movies?” Thor asked. 

“I do, it just wasn’t what I was expecting,” Steve replied. 

“I’m sure I will find something for you to occupy your time,” Thor said as he sat on the couch. He turned the tv on and Steve sat down next to him. Thor paused in his scrolling through channels in a language Steve didn’t recognize to look at him. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“I did not give you permission to sit on the couch with me,” Thor said. 

“I need permission for that?” Steve asked incredulously. 

“You are learning subservience, _älskling_,” Thor said. “And as your Master, I desire that you should sit on the floor.” 

“Any place in particular, Master?” Steve asked. Thor simply spread his legs wide and glanced down. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes,” Thor said. “If you would rather be disciplined than enjoy a movie, that can be arranged.” 

Much as Steve wanted to know what the discipline would look like, he decided that, between the two options, he’d really rather watch a movie. He slunk down off the couch and knelt between Thor’s legs. Any other time, and Steve would be reaching for Thor’s cock. As it was, Thor simply carded his fingers through Steve’s short hair. 

“I think I will have you grow your hair out,” Thor said casually. 

“Why?” Steve asked. As soon as the word left his lips, Thor yanked back on Steve’s hair and Steve hissed in pain. 

“I find impertinence amusing, _älskling_,” Thor said lowly. “I find the process of rooting it out... particularly enjoyable. You will address me with the respect I am due.” 

“Master!” Steve hissed. 

“Yes?” Thor asked, pulling harder on Steve’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Steve said. 

“Good,” Thor said. He let go of Steve’s hair and resumed carding his fingers through it. Steve caught his breath as his scalp stung. Thor’s fingers seemed as possessive as they were affectionate, ready to deal out punishment as well as praise at a moment’s notice. 

“Why do you want me to grow my hair out, Master?” Steve asked. 

“Because it will give me more to hold onto,” Thor said simply. “And I do enjoy listening to your sounds.” 

The image of Thor holding Steve’s hair as he fucked into Steve’s body came and Steve stifled a moan. He had always had fairly short hair, but perhaps there was something to be said for growing it out a bit. He didn’t think hair Thor’s length would suit him, but something shorter, maybe down to his shoulders at the most, would work. 

Thor settled on a program rather than a movie. It was scenic, from what the sample video showed. Steve couldn’t understand the language the title was written in, but he let himself be curious. 

However, the first couple minutes simply featured a train in a station. Steve kept watching and about a minute later, the train began to move. That was all it did, however, as the camera on the front of the train simply showed that the train was moving out of the station. There were no characters, no voices, no narration, nothing. 

“What is this, Master?” Steve asked. 

“It is Swedish slow tv,” Thor replied. “It’s relaxing and fairly popular in my country.” 

“Really?” Steve asked. 

“I do not have many opportunities to travel for leisure or to visit my home country, but I can at least use this to see some of Sweden’s scenery,” Thor said. 

“How long is it, Master?” Steve asked. 

“The train ride is four hours,” Thor replied. 

“But how long is the video?” Steve asked. 

“You ask many questions,” Thor said, tugging with warning at Steve’s hair. “One would think you are not happy to spend time with me.” 

“I do want to spend time with you, Master,” Steve asked. “I’m just… curious.” 

Thor hummed thoughtfully as he tugged lightly at Steve’s hair. “The video lasts the full length of the train ride.” 

Four hours of watching the scenery pass by on the tv. It boggled the mind. How this was possible among an entire country, Steve had no idea. Still, he settled in to watch the video. He rested his head against Thor’s knee as he watched the train slowly stir into motion. The scenery slowly shifted to give way from the arid train station to the beautiful Swedish countryside. 

All in all, that took about 20 minutes. There were still no voices or anything by way of explanation of what the scenery was. There were only the sounds of the train and the countryside as the train rode by. Steve let a sigh escape and Thor’s hand stilled in his hair. 

“Are you not entertained, _käraste_?” Thor asked. “Are you unsatisfied with watching my country’s landscape pass by? Is it not to your liking?” 

“Uh… no, it’s beautiful, Master,” Steve replied. 

“Yet you are bored,” Thor said. 

“Well… yes, Master,” Steve said. Thor sighed and moved his hands. Steve heard the buckle of Thor’s belt being undone and he glanced behind him. 

“I suppose I will have to provide something for you to amuse yourself with so that I may enjoy the program,” Thor said. Steve looked up at him. “You may not touch yourself. You are simply to hold my cock in your mouth.” 

“That’s it?” Steve asked. Thor furrowed his brow dangerously. 

“If this does not satisfy you, I can always find something decidedly less entertaining for you to do,” Thor said. 

“No! I’ll be good, Master, I promise,” Steve said. He looked down. He couldn't bear the sight of Thor’s disapproval. “I’ll be good for you, Master.” 

Thor reached down and cupped Steve’s chin. He raised Steve’s face until he was looking Thor in the eyes. In his peripheral vision, Steve could see Thor’s massive cock bare and half hard near his face. 

“I will hold you to that promise,” Thor said. “If you complain again, you will be punished.” 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Steve said. “I’m just to hold it in my mouth?” 

“Yes,” Thor said. “Just keep my cock warm. If you need a break, tap my leg three times. If I ask you a question, tap once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?” 

Steve tapped Thor’s leg once and Thor grinned down at him. 

“Good boy,” he said. 

He leaned back and returned his attention to the program. Steve took as much of Thor’s cock into his mouth as he could. Even half hard, it was massive. He savored the taste of Thor’s pre-come on his tongue. He loved the way Thor’s cock filled his mouth, the weight on his tongue, and the musky scent in his nose. 

Steve could hear the sounds from the tv in the background, but to be honest, he didn’t really think much about it. It was just white noise. He braced his hands on Thor’s thighs as he settled in. He looked up into Thor’s face. He was paying not a bit of attention to Steve as he stared at the tv. It was… surprisingly hot, being between Thor’s legs, of service to his Master. 

Steve had no idea how much time passed. To be honest, he didn’t really care. Thor’s cock slowly grew to full hardness in his mouth. Steve had to pull back a bit so that he didn’t choke on it, much as he wouldn’t really mind in another context. Eventually, Thor reached down to pet Steve’s hair gently. 

“Good boy,” Thor murmured. “You’re doing such a good job for your Master.” 

Steve hummed around Thor’s cock and Thor moaned above him. 

“Quiet, Steve,” Thor said. “I am trying to watch this show.” 

Steve resisted the urge to whine. This was the downside of this situation. Thor didn’t seem inclined to do anything, even though he was hard as a rock. He simply kept watching the train moving through wherever it was. Steve desperately wanted Thor to fuck his mouth, to feel Thor’s cock fucking his throat until he came and Steve choked on his cock until Thor was done. 

It was the hardest thing he’d ever done with Thor, oddly enough. Ropes, obeying orders, getting spanked, all of it was easier than this. This was waiting. Steve hated it. He loved it. He hated the stillness, the not doing anything. He loved having Thor’s cock in his mouth, the feeling of praise and affection as Thor pet his hair. It was strange, that Steve could love and hate something so much and enjoy that feeling. 

“Do you need a break?” Thor asked. Steve tapped twice. “You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of how good you’re being. I may even reward you if you keep this up.” 

Steve had to contain his excitement. He wanted very much to be good, to have his Master reward him. It was almost like a dare, a challenge. Steve was famously bad at turning those down, even when it was clear that he couldn’t win. He could be good for Thor, though. He could do as he was told. 

He lost track of time again. He felt warmth spread through his body as he settled against Thor’s legs. His mind felt foggy and pleasant, like he was drifting through a warm cloud. Thor laid a hand on his head. 

“Look at me, _kattunge_,” Thor murmured. Steve looked up and saw Thor looking down at him fondly. “Yes, you’re floating. You’re doing so well, such a good, sweet sub you are.” 

Steve hummed appreciatively and nudged Thor’s hand when it moved to stroke his face. He was good. Master was proud of him. That was good. 

“I think I shall reward you now, since you have been so obedient and patient,” Thor said. He braced a hand on Steve’s head and began to fuck Steve’s mouth. It was shallow at first, but Steve moaned around the length of it even so. Thor moaned loudly above him as he thrust further into Steve’s throat. 

“Fuck, your mouth feels amazing,” Thor moaned. “You have no idea how hard it was to sit here, to do nothing while your hot mouth took my cock so well.” 

It didn’t take long before Thor was fucking into Steve’s throat with gusto. The couch creaked softly as Thor thrust mercilessly into Steve’s mouth. Steve felt tears running down his cheeks as he stared up through blurry eyes at Thor’s face. Thor grunted and groaned every time Steve moaned around the massive cock. 

“I’m going to come in your mouth,” Thor growled. “I’m going to come down your fucking throat and feed you my come.” 

Steve moaned in response, or tried to, anyway. Thor threw his head back as he kept fucking. Steve’s blinked up at Thor’s face. Thor began to grunt and groan. A moment later he groaned loudly and Steve’s mouth was flooded with come. Steve moaned at the bitter, salty taste as he suckled on the head of Thor’s cock greedily. He swallowed every drop of it and looked up into Thor’s eyes. 

Thor reached down and pulled Steve up onto the couch. He shoved his hand down Steve’s pants and wrapped it around Steve’s cock. Steve moaned softly as Thor began to tug on his cock. 

“Come for me, _älskling_,” Thor murmured. “You’ve done so well for me, come for your Master.” 

Steve cried out as he came, his come shooting out into his pants, creating a noticeable stain on the front of his khakis. He gasped for breath as he looked up into Thor’s face. 

“Thank you, Master,” he croaked. Thor smiled and leaned down to kiss him. 

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked. “I can’t believe you sat through all four hours of that video.” 

“…What?” Steve asked. “I did?” 

“See for yourself,” Thor said as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Steve looked at the time. It was nearly 10:00 already. “Impressive, is it not?” 

“Jesus,” Steve breathed. 

“So, how are you feeling?” Thor asked. 

“Good,” Steve sighed. He closed his eyes and cuddled against Thor’s body. “Warm. Kinda funny, but in a good way.” 

“We’ll talk more about it later, then,” Thor said. “Are you hungry?” 

As if on cue, Steve’s stomach rumbled loudly. It was really quite ridiculous, considering that he just got a whole bunch of come. His stomach should really be more grateful. Thor just laughed softly, though. 

“What are you in the mood for, _kattunge_?” Thor asked. 

“Mmm… sausage,” Steve said with a sleepy grin. 

“You just had that,” Thor chuckled. 

“And it was amazing,” Steve replied. 

“I’m afraid that as your Master, I must insist that you have actual food,” Thor replied with an amused smile. 

“Jerk,” Steve said. “I suppose if I have to choose, I’d like to have Italian.” 

“Any particular requests?” Thor asked. 

“Leave a good tip,” Steve said. “Also, I love chicken parmesan. Make sure there’s bread sticks with marinara sauce. Oh, and tiramisu because that is the shit.” 

“As you wish,” Thor said. Thor made a call that Steve only sort of paid attention to. When it was done, Thor scooped Steve up and walked off. 

“Where are we going?” Steve demanded. 

“I assumed you were not planning to spend the rest of the evening wearing pants that you came in,” Thor said. 

“Oh, right,” Steve replied. 

“Don’t worry, I have some clothes that should fit you,” Thor said. He set Steve down on the bed and went to the dresser. He returned with a soft, cotton shirt, a pair of soft pajama pants, and a fresh pair of underwear and laid them on the bed next to Steve. “Do you want to change or would you like some assistance?” 

Steve closed his eyes lazily and hummed indifferently. The next thing he knew, Thor gently removed his pants and soiled underwear and set them aside before he cleaned Steve off and redressed him. 

“I feel underdressed,” Steve said as he looked up at Thor. Thor was still dressed sharply, like he was going out. Thor smiled and stripped his clothes off. Steve hummed appreciatively at the sight of Thor’s muscled chest. “I can’t believe you fucked me with your clothes on.” 

“What can I say? I have excellent discipline,” Thor chuckled. He showed off a bit before he pulled on a more casual, red sweater and a pair of soft, dark blue jeans that hugged his ass and thighs beautifully. He walked over to Steve and leaned down over him. He pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s lips and Steve returned it lazily. 

“I don’t feel like moving,” Steve murmured. Thor laughed again and scooped Steve up again. They went downstairs to the living room and Thor selected another show. Thankfully, this one was something Steve enjoyed: one of John Mulaney’s standup shows. Steve grinned as Thor wrapped a thick, soft blanket around Steve’s shoulders before pulling Steve to sit in Thor’s lap.

“How’s that?” Thor asked. 

“Feels good,” Steve said. “Thank you, Master.” 

Thor kissed Steve’s temple gently. As Steve settled in to wait for their food and enjoy a good comedy routine, he thought that he could definitely get used to this kind of life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all staying safe and healthy! <3

Thor woke up slowly the next morning. His bed was soft and warm, tempting him to spend the morning lounging. He could do that. He had deliberately ensured that there would be no interruptions from his company for the weekend. Despite the fact that he would see Steve more often, he disliked even the possibility of something interrupting a scene. His phone was on silent and if anything did come up, there were capable people who could handle it. 

In reality, being at the top of a large, international company meant that very little needed his immediate attention. Sometimes he missed the days when he was starting out and had nothing to work with. He didn’t miss the long nights or lack of any days off, but still. He was proud of where he was and what he’d built, but it was different now. He used to have a hand in making the wine, but now it was all sales and marketing and meeting with clients that were as stubborn as they were particular. 

Diplomacy had not been his strong suit when he started out. Now it came more naturally to him, but it had taken years of effort and rejections and learning how to go about talking to people. 

As it was, he could afford a well-furnished, comfortable life. He had friends the world over and now…

He reached across the bed and found Steve. He pulled the sleeping man over to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Steve didn’t so much as stir. He just rolled over in Thor’s arms until his face was buried in Thor’s chest. Thor smiled at the feeling. Not all of Thor’s lovers were cuddlers if it wasn’t in the context of aftercare. It was a shame, since Thor enjoyed touching people, especially those he cared about. 

Steve tangled his legs between Thor’s as well and Thor smiled as he rolled onto his back. Steve seemed content to use him as a pillow and Thor took advantage of the quiet morning to admire his newest lover and submissive. Steve was beautiful in so many ways. His dark, dirty blond hair and the beard that was clearly well groomed, his beautiful baby blue eyes and his adorable pink lips, his long, slender fingers callused from years of pursuing their craft. 

And of course, the piéce de résistance, Steve’s ass. Where the rest of him was slim and delicate, Steve’s ass was big, plush, and tight. It was a masterpiece, made to be fucked. One day, Thor wanted to order Steve to sit on his face and spend hours eating him out until Steve was begging him for release. Whether it would happen or not wasn’t important, but just the idea of Steve helpless and at Thor’s mercy made the man hot with arousal. 

His cock twitched with barely contained interest as the thought came to mind. Thor took a deep breath. He was hardly going to disturb Steve’s sleep just for sex. Well, not today, anyway. He had other things in mind for today. Sex could wait until later, if for no other reason than because it would frustrate him. 

Thor had to remind himself on occasion that Steve was new to kink. There were many things he wanted to try that Steve was objectively not ready for. This trial period, as it were, was to get Steve used to the lifestyle and it would last for as long as Thor deemed it necessary. 

As for everything else… well, if all went well, Thor would be able to try nearly everything, so long as Steve consented. In the meantime, Thor could always fantasize about it. 

The morning continued on, the sunlight inching slowly across the room. The noise from the city bled through the walls, which was oddly soothing. Thor had lived in one city or another for most of his life and while no two were exactly alike, he found the sounds comforting. The silence that permeated less populated areas at night was unnerving. 

It was nearly 10:30 when Steve finally stirred. He looked up and smiled sleepily. 

“Morning, Thor,” he murmured. Thor smiled. There was a gracious, generous part of him that wanted to forgive the slipup. There was another, much more sadistic part of him that filed that away for later. 

“Good morning, _kattunge_,” Thor said. “How did you sleep?” 

“Amazing. Your bed is so comfy,” Steve said. “I want to steal it, but it won’t fit in my bedroom.” 

“How kind of you,” Thor said dryly. 

“Yup, that’s me. I’m such a nice guy,” Steve replied. He stretched and settled in the spot where the sun was shining. It was so much like a cat that Thor almost laughed. 

“As pleasing as it would be to let you sleep,” Thor said. “I am hungry, and I would like brunch.” 

“Brunch sounds good,” Steve said. 

“Get to work, then,” Thor replied. Steve rolled over to look at him quizzically. “You heard me.” 

“You want me to cook?” Steve asked. 

“You’ve spent a few days and nights here already, I assume you know where everything is to make something,” Thor said. 

“I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Steve said. Thor arched an eyebrow. 

“And why is that?” he asked. 

“I’m… not a great cook like what you’re used to,” Steve said. “I mean, I won’t burn anything, but it’s not going to be all that great, either.” 

“If your food is wholly inedible, then I will make arrangements for you to take cooking classes,” Thor replied. “However, let me be the judge of that.”

“I didn’t say it was that bad,” Steve said. 

“Then I do not see what is the problem,” Thor said. “If it’s something that you do not feel comfortable doing, then you have your safeword.” 

“That’s not it, it’s just… is this really kinky?” he asked. “I’m just cooking breakfast. There’s nothing sexy about that.” 

“You think that just because I am not hurting you or fucking you that it is not kinky?” Thor asked. Steve, wisely, kept his mouth shut. “We will discuss it later. However, allow me to reiterate: I order you to cook me something to eat.” 

With that, Steve rolled over and jumped out of bed without further argument. Thor chuckled as soon as Steve was out of earshot. In truth, he wasn’t that annoyed with Steve, but flexing his power as a Dom was part of the fun, especially if the sub had an attitude already. 

Thor picked up a book he kept by his bedside table and began to read as he waited for Steve to cook breakfast. It was a fantasy series about a young maiden who had killed a Fae and as punishment was taken from her family to live the remainder of her life in the gilded prison the Fae court provided her. It was an entertaining read, though it was likely geared towards younger readers. Thor didn’t mind. Fantasy was his favorite genre. 

The smells from the kitchen downstairs gradually began to filter into Thor’s room. He could smell bacon, but not much else. To be honest, though, bacon was a difficult thing to get wrong unless it was burned. He hoped it didn’t come to that. 

About half an hour later, Steve returned with a tray of food. There was bacon, eggs, peaches, and toast with a selection of butter or jam. There was also a mug of tea on the tray, which Thor eyed carefully as Steve set the tray over Thor’s lap. 

“Thank you, _kattunge_,” Thor said. “You may kneel by my side while I eat.” 

“Yes, Master,” Steve said. He knelt somewhat awkwardly. Thor made a note of it as he picked up his fork and knife. Steve would get better with practice, no doubt. Practice that Thor very much intended to give him. 

“What kind of tea did you make me?” Thor asked as he went to add cream to it. 

“There was a blend called ‘English breakfast’ in your cabinet, Master,” Steve said. “I used that.” 

“I am pleased that you did,” Thor said. “I’m sure Peggy will be glad that you paid attention to how she prepares tea.” 

“Thank you, Master,” Steve said. 

The eggs were overdone, with the yoke completely solid. The bacon was acceptable, though. It was a simple, but pleasant enough breakfast. Occasionally, he would pass a bit of bacon or toast down to Steve, who ate it gratefully. 

“Take this down and wash the dishes,” Thor said when he was done. “When you are done, kneel by the couch in the green living room.” 

“Yes, Master,” Steve said. Thor got up and changed into casual, comfortable clothes, even if what he had in mind was going to be anything but. Then he went into the closet and looked at the wall where he kept various implements for pain. 

He debated using just his hands. There was something pleasantly intimate about spanking someone with one’s hands. There was an argument to be made for that kind of discipline, too. Steve hadn’t meant to slip, after all, but few subs did. Those who did often did so because they were upset about something else. 

However, as much as Thor loved touching Steve’s ass, he really wanted to do something else. Eventually, he settled on a leather paddle. The handle fit comfortably in Thor’s hand and the head of the paddle was a little bigger than a typical hairbrush. It would do for the duration of the scene. 

Thor walked downstairs just as Steve was finishing the dishes. He watched as Steve turned the water off, dried off his hands, and walked over to the living room, as instructed. Thor smiled and meandered over to the kitchen. He plucked the freshly cleaned mug from the drying rack and went about making himself a fresh cup of tea. It took a few minutes, but Thor wasn’t in much of a hurry. Steve would have to get used to being on his knees sooner or later, after all. 

Not that Steve would have a problem with that, per se. If he was sucking cock, Thor suspected that he would have no issues. However, Thor needed him to get used to the idea of being on his knees on a more regular basis. Thor didn’t always expect his submissives to crawl, but it was a good way to train someone to become used to the idea of being submissive. 

As soon as the tea was done, Thor took a sip and walked out to the living room. Sure enough, Steve was kneeling next to the couch with his hands by his sides. Steve looked up at Thor as he approached and sat down on the couch. 

“Now then, I thought we could discuss what that was like for you,” Thor said. 

“It was fine, Master,” Steve said. “I don’t think that cooking or doing chores for you really does anything for me. I mean, don’t you have people you hire for that sort of thing?”

“I might,” Thor replied. “But that’s hardly the point of making you serve me.” 

“What’s the point then?” Steve asked. 

“The point is to get you used to subservience,” Thor said. “And while it wasn’t necessarily something you said that you would enjoy, it is something that I do enjoy.” 

“So it was all for you, then?” Steve asked. 

“Insofar as both of our roles are focused on the other and one of my jobs as your Dom is to help you understand what your role is,” Thor said. “You’re new to this. Regardless of what many subs expect, subservience doesn’t always come naturally to people. Many subs, even experienced ones, need to be trained by their Dom regarding what manner of service is expected of them.” 

“So you would expect this kind of thing on a regular basis?” Steve asked. 

“On occasion,” Thor replied. “If I ever feel the need or desire for such. It is not something that I did often with my subs in the past.” 

“That’s good, I guess,” Steve said. “I guess I could do it more often if you want.” 

“We can discuss that more,” Thor said. “How did it feel at the moment?” 

“It was surprising,” Steve said. “I mean, that wasn’t really what I was expecting after last night. I sorta expected something more… exciting, I guess.” 

“Not everything can be spankings and suspension,” Thor said. “It’s why 24/7 relationships are so difficult. It’s hard to keep such a dynamic going for so long.”

“So you’re trying to get me used to serving you,” Steve said. 

“Yes,” Thor said. “And while we are on the subject, you have slipped up a couple times today.” 

“What?” Steve asked with a blink. 

“This morning, you talked back on when I told you to make me breakfast,” Thor said. “And you’ve forgotten to call me ‘Master’ on a few occasions.” 

“Oh,” Steve said. 

“Yes,” Thor said. “You said that you wanted these days that we spend together to be ones in which we practice our relationship as Dom and sub. Is that still true?” 

“Yes, Master,” Steve said. 

“Very well,” Thor replied. “I am not punishing you. I am disciplining you. I am not displeased with you, but I am helping you to better understand your role.” 

“I understand,” Steve said. 

“Good boy,” Thor said. He patted leaned back and patted his leg. “Take your pants off and lay across my lap.” 

Steve blushed bright red. It was a sight that Thor found utterly delightful. He loved how responsive Steve’s body was, how open he was. Steve was an honest sort of fellow and it was almost as though his body was as honest as he was. One day, Thor intended to see just how much of Steve’s body blushed the way his face did. 

Not today, though. 

Steve draped himself over Thor’s thighs and Thor pulled Steve’s shirt off. He ran a hand down Steve’s back before he reached the curve of his ass. Thor picked up the leather paddle and showed it to Steve. Steve’s eyes widened almost comically. As far as impact play was concerned, though, this kind of paddle wasn’t as bad as it could get. Thor intended to use as many implements as he could to see how Steve responded to each one. 

“You will receive ten strikes,” Thor said. “You will count them. If you do not count the strike, it will not count. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Master,” Steve said. 

“Good boy. What’s your safeword?” Thor asked. 

“Spring,” he said. 

“Very good,” Thor said. He raised his arm and brought the paddle down on Steve’s ass. Steve whimpered as the paddle made impact. 

“One,” Steve said. 

“Good boy,” Thor said. He brought the paddle down again, harder this time. Steve cried out a little louder and Thor smiled in satisfaction. 

“Two,” Steve whimpered. Thor grinned at the sound as he brought the paddle down again. He settled into a steady rhythm as he struck paddle down on Steve’s beautiful ass. On the fifth strike, Thor paused as Steve began to tremble beneath him. 

“How does that feel, ,em>kattunge?” Thor asked. He ran a hand over Steve’s ass. It was warm to the touch and it was beginning to look red. Whether it was because of his fair skinned nature or because of the pain or a combination of the two, Thor didn’t know, but he definitely appreciated the sight. He squeezed one of the globes of Steve’s ass tightly and Steve hissed. “Does it hurt?” 

“Yes, Master!” Steve cried out. “It burns!” 

“Good,” Thor purred. He picked the paddle back up and brought it down again. 

“Six!” Steve cried out. 

He jerked in Thor’s arms as Thor brought the paddle down again. Thor resumed the rhythm he’d had a moment ago. As he brought down the ninth strike on Steve’s ass, Steve jerked once again. He breathed deeply for a moment before he counted the strike. Thor let him have it. Perhaps in the future, he would be less kind. He raised his hand and brought the paddle down one last time. This one was harder than the others and when it landed on Steve’s ass, he shouted in pain. 

“T-Ten!” he cried. Thor put the paddle on the coffee table. 

“There, you were so good for me, _älskling_,” Thor murmured. “You took that spanking so well.” 

“Th-Thank you, Master,” Steve gasped. “I-I’m sorry…” 

“Sshh, it’s all right,” Thor said gently. “Everything is okay now. All is forgiven.” 

Thor shifted Steve until the man was sitting in his lap with his head on Thor’s shoulder. He rocked his sub back and forth on the couch while he ran his hands over the smooth expanse of Steve’s body. Steve didn’t cry for long. Soon he took a deep breath and settled down as he wrapped his hands around Thor’s neck. 

“There now,” Thor murmured. “How do you feel?” 

“Good,” Steve said. “I liked that, it was fun.” 

“Was it now?” Thor asked with a smile. “You enjoyed that, did you?” 

Steve might have blushed a little more if his body was physically capable of doing so. As it was, he looked away as if it was embarrassing to admit. Thor smiled, the sadistic side of him coming out a little more. 

“Have I gotten you a little stupid, _älskling_?” Thor asked. “Is that all it takes for someone like you to get you speechless?” 

Steve whined and hid his face in Thor’s shoulder, or tried to, anyway. Thor took his chin in his hand and pulled his gaze back to meet Thor’s eyes. He smiled wickedly. 

“You a little slut for pain, sweet thing?” he said lowly. Steve’s eyes widened a little and Thor’s smile widened. “Answer me, now. Be a good boy.” 

Steve nodded mutely. Thor ran a thumb over Steve’s full lower lip. 

“Yes? You think you could take more?” Thor asked. Steve nodded again and Thor pushed him down until he was once again lying over Thor’s legs. “There now. Keep counting. I will give you ten more, sweet thing.” 

Thor left the paddle on the coffee table and raised his bare hand. Steve looked over his shoulder at him. Thor pushed his face away to look straight ahead. Steve took a deep breath and Thor brought his hand down on Steve’s ass. It landed with a loud smack and Steve jerked beneath him. 

“One!” he cried. Thor chuckled darkly over him as he squeezed Steve’s ass. Steve hissed in pain. 

“Silly boy,” Thor purred. “That isn’t your first spank. All that pain has made you a dumb little slut, hasn’t it?” 

“Yes, Master,” Steve moaned. Thor grinned and squeezed Steve’s ass again. 

“Suppose I’ll have to find a use for such a dumb little slut,” Thor chuckled. He brought his hand down on Steve’s ass again. “Now what number was that?” 

“T-Twelve!” Steve cried. 

“Wrong again, dumb slut,” Thor said. “You got the last one wrong. You keep this up and I might have to give you a whole set of spanks before you get it right.” 

“S-Sorry, Master,” Steve said. He was starting to slur his words a little. Thor looked at him for a moment. If Steve was in subspace, it didn’t seem like he was very deep. He brought his hand down a third time. 

“Eleven!” Steve said. 

“There, third time is the charm, I guess,” Thor said. “Took you long enough.” 

He brought his hand down again, harder. His hand landed loudly against the curve of Steve’s ass and Steve jerked beneath him before he shouted out the number. His words were getting even slower. Thor brought his hand down again.

“T…Thirteen!” Steve whimpered. Thor turned his head to look into Steve’s eyes. He had tears streaming down his gorgeous face, staining his beard. Thor wiped the tears away with a thumb. Steve’s eyes looked they were swimming, like they had a little difficulty focusing on Thor’s face. 

“Yes,” he said. “You’re a little dumb, little slut.” 

Steve smiled loosely. 

“W-Will ya kiss me, M-Masta?” Steve asked. His Brooklyn accent was coming out more heavily. Thor loved it. He leaned down and kissed Steve, who kissed him back sloppily. He pulled back a moment later. 

“There, are you happy now, kattunge?” Thor asked. Steve hummed happily. 

“Yes, Masta,” he said. 

“Good boy,” Thor said. He raised his hand and brought it down on Steve’s ass again. Steve cried out, but didn’t count the number. Thor didn’t hold it against him as he brought his hand down again. Steve’s cries filled the room. His ass turned a gorgeous bright red beneath Thor’s hand. When he reached the official twentieth strike, Steve cried softly and Thor held him gently. 

“Thanks, Masta,” Steve murmured. “Thanks so much, is it done?” 

“Yes, _kattunge_, you’re done now,” Thor murmured. He reached down to pet Steve’s hair gently. “How do you feel?” 

Steve just hummed and nuzzled Thor’s hand. He was so sweet like this, so open and pliant and adorable. Thor wiped the tears from Steve’s face gently before he pulled Steve into a sitting position on his lap. He slowly pulled his shirt off and put it over Steve. He mouthed at Thor’s fingers and looked at him pleadingly.

“What do you want, _käraste_?” Thor asked. “Tell me, be a good boy, now.” 

“W-will you fuck me, Masta?” Steve asked. “Please?” 

“Later, sweet thing,” Thor said. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock. “But I can make you come.” 

Steve shook his head, even as he thrust into Thor’s hand. Even so, Thor let go of Steve’s cock. He took Steve’s face in his hands and kissed him again. Steve moaned into his mouth desperately and even though Thor ached to fuck him, he restrained himself. Instead, he took Steve into his arms and stood. Steve wrapped his legs around Thor’s body and Thor walked to the linen closet nearby. He grabbed a blanket, made his way back to the couch, and slowly wrapped Steve in the blanket. Steve smiled and laid his head on Thor’s shoulder again. 

A few moments later, Steve was snoring softly and Thor kissed his head as he settled in to wait for Steve to wake up.

* * *

It took a couple hours for Steve to wake up. After the first hour, Thor had ordered a small selection of desserts to be delivered. Thankfully, he had been able to get up, pay for the delivery, and put the desserts away before Steve woke up. He sat down and waited a little longer. 

Thankfully, Steve began to stir about an hour afterwards. He woke up and Thor offered him a chocolate bar. Steve nibbled on it mutely. Thor waited until Steve had eaten two chocolate bars and drank some orange juice before he settled back against the couch. 

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked. 

“Good,” Steve said. He smiled warmly. “I feel real good.” 

“Do you still feel a little floaty?” Thor asked. 

“I’ve never felt floaty in my life,” Steve retorted. Thor rolled his eyes. 

“Silly boy,” he said. Steve’s smile grew slightly and Thor felt slightly vindicated at the sight. “I thought so.” 

“Thank you,” Steve said. “That was great.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Thor said. He kissed Steve gently. “I think you are done for the weekend, though.” 

“Why?” Steve asked. 

“Because you are still new and I do not want to overwhelm you,” Thor replied. 

“But what if I still want to have sex?” Steve asked. 

“Oh, we can still have sex, sweet thing,” Thor said. “But as far as playing is concerned, we’ll leave that for the next time you come over.” 

“Okay,” Steve said. 

“Do you want to have sex, Steve?” Thor asked. 

“Please, Thor,” Steve breathed. Thor smiled and leaned in to kiss him hotly. He stood and took Steve back up the stairs to the bedroom. He laid Steve out on the bed and spread his legs. Steve grinned widely, a little of the fire in his eyes returning as he looked up at Thor. “Oh, fuck yes.” 

“So greedy,” Thor chuckled with amusement. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. “I trust you can wait long enough for me to get you ready.” 

“You ask so much of me,” Steve sighed. Thor ignored him and propped his ass up so that he could reach it more easily. He squeezed some lube out into his hand and coated his fingers in it before he began to tease Steve’s hole. 

Such a brat, Thor thought. I will enjoy taming him eventually. 

“Thor, stop teasing me,” Steve whined. 

“Hush, Steve,” Thor said. “Can’t a man admire his boyfriend’s appearance before he starts to fuck him?” 

“Sure you can,” Steve said. “But I’d rather you just fuck me, honestly.” 

“Of course you would,” Thor said. He pressed a finger into Steve’s ass. He angled his finger down and rubbed it directly over Steve’s prostate. The sight of Steve arching up off the bed as he moaned with pleasure was one Thor intended to commit to memory. 

One day, I will edge him. I’ll take all day until he’s completely incoherent. And then he’ll be able to come, Thor thought. It would be a good day when that happened. 

He slowly fucked Steve’s hole with the single finger. A few minutes later, he pressed his second finger into him. Thor grinned as Steve tried to fuck himself on Thor’s fingers. Another time, he might have teased him. Instead, he obliged and began to fuck Steve’s hole with both fingers, grazing over his lover’s prostate as he did so. His other hand wrapped around Steve’s cock and began to jerk it in tandem with his thrusts. Steve squeezed around his fingers beautifully. 

“Relax, Steve,” Thor purred. “Just relax for me. Let me take care of you.” 

“Please, Thor,” Steve moaned. “Please…” 

“What do you want? Tell me,” Thor said. 

“Please let me come,” Steve moaned again. Thor leaned down over him and kissed him. 

“Come whenever you like, sweetheart,” Thor murmured. “All I want is for you to enjoy this.” 

Steve arched up off the bed again and moaned loudly as he came. His come shot out of his cock, some of it landing in his beard, most on Thor’s shirt. Thor smiled at the thought of his shirt covered in Steve’s come. He might even just gift Steve the shirt to imagine what he would do with him.

“There you go,” Thor murmured. He kissed Steve again. 

“Please don’t stop,” Steve whispered. “I don’t wanna stop.” 

“Of course,” Thor said. He pressed a third finger into Steve’s ass. Steve released a high whine as he squeezed again around Thor’s digits. “You’re so damn tight, Steve. I can’t believe how it’s possible to be as tight as you are.” 

“Should fuck me more often and do something about that,” Steve replied with a saucy grin. “Last time you fucked me properly was when we were in Seattle.” 

“You’re right, I have been remiss in my duties,” Thor replied. “But I will be sure to fix that as soon as I am able.” 

“Not gonna be fast enough in my opinion,” Steve said. 

A brat indeed, Thor thought. Still, he didn’t let himself be baited. He waited until Steve was loose enough for a fourth finger. Despite Steve’s attitude, he was probably right. He really should do something about Steve’s tightness, especially if it was going to take this long to fuck him whenever Thor was in the mood. 

Finally, he pushed a fourth finger into Steve’s ass. Steve moaned beautifully as he took the last finger. There was a part of Thor’s mind that wondered if he could ever manage to put his whole fist in Steve’s ass. It wasn’t usually something he was into, since his hands were rather large, but Steve might actually enjoy it. Maybe. 

“Please, Thor, please just fuck me,” Steve moaned. Thor groaned and slowly removed his fingers from Steve’s ass. He wrapped a condom around his cock and slicked it up. He pressed it to Steve’s ass and pushed in. “One day I’d love to feel your cock inside me bare.” 

Thor smiled slowly. “Get yourself tested and I would be more than happy to oblige.” 

“You got it,” Steve said. 

“Later,” Thor said. He pushed further into Steve’s ass and moaned at the feeling. Even as prepped as Steve was, his ass still felt amazingly tight around Thor’s cock. Some of that was surely due to Thor’s size, which was bigger than most who considered themselves large. He kept pushing forward until his member was completely buried in Steve’s body. 

“Oh fuck,” Steve moaned. “Oh god, I love this feeling.” 

“If only you knew how few people could actually take my whole cock,” Thor said. “Most have to work up to it.” 

“I’m so glad that I’m special,” Steve said with a smile. He squeezed around Thor’s cock. “Your cock is pretty special, too. Maybe we were made for each other.” 

Thor chuckled and leaned down over Steve’s body. He kissed his lover deeply and Steve moaned into the kiss as he yielded to it. Thor’s tongue dragged along Steve’s as he explored his lover’s mouth. He began to rock his hips into Steve’s ass. He made himself go slowly, despite his desire to pound into Steve’s body. 

Steve made him feel like his body was on fire, like a storm was raging through him. He made Thor feel like a storm was raging through him. Thor gripped Steve’s hips hard as he forced himself to fuck into Steve’s body slowly. Steve whined as Thor angled his thrusts to hit Steve’s prostate. The sound just went straight to Thor’s cock and he growled as he began to fuck harder. 

“Harder,” Steve grunted. “Harder, Thor. I can take it.” 

Thor growled as his pace became even harder. He didn’t speed up, but he snapped his hips into Steve’s body with more gusto. Thor grunted and lowered his head down to suck on Steve’s neck. Steve whined and angled his head away to grant him better access. Thor groaned with approval and moved down the expanse of Steve’s neck, leaving marks along the way. 

Steve arched up against him. Thor pushed his hands up his shirt and toyed with his lover’s nipples. Steve whined again and moaned. He writhed beneath Thor’s body. 

“Thor,” he gasped. “Oh fuck, Thor, I’m gonna come again.” 

“Do it,” Thor growled. “Come for me, _älskling_.” 

A few thrusts later, and Steve tightened around Thor’s member like a vice as he came again. Thor groaned at the feeling. He fucked Steve through his climax and felt his own rising as he fucked Steve. Steve cried out as Thor kept fucking him. His climax burst from him like a storm surging over a beach. He filled the condom and imagined that it was actually Steve’s ass he was coming in. He craved the feeling of feeling Steve’s ass bare and filling him with come. 

He stilled over his lover and gasped for breath. He slowly pulled out of Steve’s ass and got up to throw his condom in the trash. He got back into bed with Steve and gathered his lover into his arms. Steve wrapped his arms around Thor and sighed happily. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Steve said. “I could get used to this.” 

“As could I,” Thor said. “How do you feel?” 

“I just said I felt good,” Steve said. Almost immediately after the words left his mouth, his stomach growled loudly. “Oh.” 

“Yes, I suppose you have had less to eat today than I have,” Thor said. “I ordered desserts while you were napping earlier.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Steve demanded. 

“You wanted me to fuck you, as I recall,” Thor replied. 

“Oh right, priorities,” Steve said. “Okay, well, now I’m hungry.” 

“You’re such a demanding lover,” Thor chuckled. “It’s a good thing I find this endearing.” 

“Damn right,” Steve replied. He smiled at Thor and scooted closer to him. “Dessert for lunch sounds pretty good today.” 

“As you wish, _älskling_,” Thor chuckled. He sighed and got up to get dressed before he pulled Steve to him. “I am not dressing you, as I am sure I did not fuck you well enough to interfere with such memories.” 

“Fine,” Steve groaned. Thor tossed him a pair of soft sweatpants and waited for Steve to dress himself. As soon as he was done, Thor scooped Steve up in his arms and walked towards the stairs. “I’ve never had someone carry me so much.” 

“I enjoy carrying my lover,” Thor said. “It’s always been a quirk of mine.” 

“Oh, I definitely don’t mind,” Steve said. He squeezed one of Thor’s biceps. “How much do you work out to maintain this physique, anyway?” 

“Several hours a day,” Thor said. “Though I will admit that I tend to fall behind when I’m with you.” 

“Does it bother you?” Steve asked. 

“It does not,” Thor replied. “I enjoy your company and it’s hardly like I get no physical exercise when we’re together.” 

“Glad I can be of service,” Steve said with a grin. 

“Was that a kink pun?” Thor asked with a groan. 

“What if it was?” Steve replied cheekily. 

“I may have to punish you for that later,” Thor sighed dramatically. Steve laughed at that. 

Thor had ordered a variety of desserts. Steve went straight for the cinnamon rolls and tossed a few in the microwave. Thor just chuckled and helped himself to leftovers from the night before. He might be rich, but he was hardly above such things. They took their food to the living room and Thor graciously agreed to watch what Steve called “real” tv. Apparently that just meant watching the new Star Trek Discovery show. Thor smiled as Steve blatantly leaned against him. 

He could get used to this, too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We live in interesting times, don't we? Hope you're all staying safe and healthy during this time! <3

Steve spent the next week or so with a spring in his step. Well, not literally, Thor’s cock left him walking a little funny, especially the day that followed after that. They had totally vanilla sex on the couch later on and it was just as good as the kinky sex they had after the scene. Steve loved the feeling of being fucked so good that he couldn’t walk straight and he was pretty sure everyone knew it. 

Of course, Bucky and his other friends all teased him mercilessly about it when he met them a couple days later for dinner. It was their biweekly poker night. Steve was decent at poker, but Peggy, Angie, and Natasha were amazing at it. He could never figure out whether they were bluffing or not. This week, Clint was there, too. He sat between Bucky and Natasha. The three of them looked happy with the arrangement. Unfortunately, no one seemed inclined to discuss their relationship. 

“All we’re saying, Steve, is that he must have a pretty big dick if you’re walkin’ around grinning like a school girl,” Angie teased. 

“I am not grinning like a school girl!” Steve replied as his cursed Irish skin blushed bright red. 

“So his dick is big,” Bucky said with a grin. “Knew it.” 

“How big is ‘big’?” Clint asked. “Because to me, I think ‘big’ and think 7 or more inches.” 

“I think Steve would be bored with that,” Natasha said. 

“I would not!” Steve replied. “It’s not the size of the boat, it’s the motion of the ocean.” 

All of his friends burst out into hysterical laughter at that. Steve felt his face blushing even more. He blamed it on the beer as he took another sip from his bottle. After several minutes of totally unnecessary laughter, they began to calm down. 

“Darling, I don’t know that I’ve ever heard you actually say those words,” Peggy said with a fond smile. 

“So on a scale of destroyer to aircraft carrier, how big is this proverbial boat?” Clint asked.

“Aircraft carrier,” Steve said immediately. 

“Does that make you the destroyer?” Bucky asked. 

“Well, he's tiny and he does only have two holes,” Angie said. Steve’s face burned as he put his hand down. “And I’m pretty sure they’ve both been ‘hit.’”

“I fold,” he said. “You people are crazy.”

* * *

Two days later, Steve was looking at his email for the last time that day. He was about to head home so he could change and get ready for his first official date as a couple with Thor. His stomach was full of butterflies. He usually didn’t leave for another couple hours yet, but he wanted plenty of time to wash and get ready for the date. 

Thor had promised him that it wouldn’t be anything too fancy. It was a relief, honestly. Steve didn’t know how to deal with that level of formality in his dating life. Hell, if he went to a convention or something and they paid for a fancy black tie dinner, he wouldn’t really know what to do. He didn’t really do well in formal situations if they weren’t weddings or funerals. 

There were surely rules and such that surrounded wealthy people’s social functions. Steve wasn’t great with rules as it was. At least, not ones that he saw as arbitrary. Most rules that surrounded wealthy events seemed that way, like they were specifically designed to be out of reach for people of lower economic classes. He heard about political events that cost thousands of dollars simply to attend and it made him irate. 

He was about to close his email when a new one popped up. It was from Thor, and it was starred. The email was simply titled, “Instructions” and as soon as Steve saw it, his heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t expecting to be doing anything tonight and the fact that they were going to do something excited him. 

Älskling,

_I ordered a package for you last week. I have received confirmation that it was delivered to your address. When you get home, put what you find in the package on. If it is something you are not comfortable wearing out, text me or reply to this email with your safeword and I shall make no more mention of it._

_I look forward to seeing you tonight._

_Thor_

Steve smiled and quickly closed the email. He logged out of his computer and collected his things to go home. He had finished everything he needed to get done, so he could afford to leave early. He was excited to see whatever he had received in the mail. Receiving gifts was a rare thing. Most men that Steve dated were in a similar economic state as he was, so receiving tended to seem somewhat indulgent. 

Steve could hardly sit still as he made his commute home. His commute tended to take about 30 minutes on a good day and 45 if the trains were behind schedule or if the weather was bad. Thankfully, the weather was warming and the skies were clear. There was even a pleasant breeze in the air. Normally, Steve might have stopped to admire the dogwoods and Bradford pear trees. Finding out what Thor’s surprise was trumped those other ideas, though. 

He jogged up the steps until he arrived at his apartment. Sure enough, there was a package inside waiting for him. It was small, of course. Large packages had to be delivered separately and Steve really didn’t feel like having to venture out to a separate address for that. 

He put the package on the table and used his keys to cut the tape that sealed it. He opened it and stopped dead. Inside the box was a package of brand new lingerie. It looked fancy, from what Steve could tell. It was all lace and frills. The panties were a soft, lilac color with white frills draping over it. They were connected to a pair of garters and a larger garter belt that went around his waist. The garters became a pair of elegant white leggings. 

Steve practically ran to his room and put the package on the bed on his way to the bathroom. If he was going to wear lingerie, he was going to be damn sure that he was clean and prepped. He could only guess what else Thor had in mind tonight, but he was going to be ready for anything. 

He took a hot shower and cleaned himself as thoroughly as he could. He luxuriated in hot water and body wash and shampoo that smelled like cedar wood. He dried himself off with a freshly cleaned towel before standing in front of the mirror and trimming his beard down so that it was much shorter. He was getting tired of it, to be honest. A beard during the winter months was useful, but during the oppressive, humid summers that lasted from June through September, they were nearly unbearable. 

He tried to imagine how Thor would think of him clean shaven. Would he hate it? Would he love it? Thor had never actually seen Steve without a beard, after all. There were times when Steve preferred it. He debated it briefly as he put the clippers away and inspected his short beard and how it followed the angles of his face much more neatly now. He looked better in his opinion. 

Without another thought, he fetched the razor and shaving cream and began the meticulous task of shaving his beard. He went slowly, careful not to cut himself. He wanted this to be a nice night out with Thor. It took him about ten minutes to shave his face completely and when he was done, he felt how soft his skin was. He smiled. Thor would probably love it. 

Feeling slightly like a new man, Steve went out to his bedroom and shimmied into the lingerie. He fastened the garter belt around his waist and inspected himself in the mirror. He looked pretty and feminine. Part of him regretted shaving, so that he could’ve had the juxtaposition between appearing masculine in public while secretly defying the gender binary, but it was a very small part. He liked the soft lingerie against his skin and that didn’t make him any less masculine. 

He dressed in a nice pair of jeans, a pastel pink V-neck, and a light denim jacket. He moussed his hair to look slightly windswept and slipped on a pair of black ankle high boots before he went out into the world. 

Part of him felt strange going out wearing lingerie, but it was also exciting. No one knew, and no one would know. 

There was an Uber waiting for him with a different driver than before. Steve didn’t catch his name, but mercifully, the driver wasn’t in a talkative mood. Steve was nervous and excited to see Thor and didn’t really feel in the mood to talk to anyone else. 

When he got to Thor’s house, he left a $20 tip and walked up the steps to ring the doorbell. He was nearly bouncing with excitement and when Thor opened the door he gasped. 

“You shaved!” he said. 

“Do you like it?” Steve asked with a nervous grin. Thor reached out and ran his fingers over the delicate skin. Steve shivered as he felt Thor’s calluses. His skin was soft and delicate and the roughness of Thor’s fingers felt delicious on his face. Thor hummed and his eyes glinted with lustful fire as he gazed down at Steve. 

“The things I could do with your skin like this,” Thor mused. He smacked Steve lightly and Steve felt his face warm. “I think I may prefer you like this, _älskling_. You blush so prettily this way.” 

“I always blush anyway,” Steve said. 

“But now I can see more of it,” Thor said. “It’s almost enough for me to cancel our plans and stay in, but I have promised a date and a date you shall have.” 

Thor stepped outside. Steve was relieved to see that his date clothes didn’t include a three piece suit. Thor did, however, dress very well and his clothes accentuated his body nicely. He wore a red sports coat over a black shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked incredible and the jeans hugged his legs and accentuated his… assets. Steve could hardly look away from him, but he did when Thor began to guide him down the stairs. No set of assets were worth falling on his face. 

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Steve asked. 

“I thought you might like to be surprised,” Thor said. “I will say that there will be dinner.” 

“You don’t say?” Steve said. “I think I figured that.” 

“If you were hoping to be spanked later, you could do worse than talking back to me,” Thor said casually. Steve grinned up at him and Thor returned the look. 

“Is that all it takes to get punished?” Steve asked. 

“No, if I punish you, you will know because I will be displeased,” Thor said. “You will not enjoy receiving it and I will not enjoy giving it, so please avoid going that far as best you can.” 

“I will,” Steve said. 

“And if you really feel like you’re in a masochistic mood, I will gladly provide for you,” Thor said. 

Steve shivered at the thought. Surely it wouldn’t be quite as simple as that, but it was still an exciting thought. They walked back down the stairs and got back in the Uber. Steve felt a little silly for leaving a tip, but the driver made no move to return it and Steve made no move to retrieve it. Life was hard enough in New York. The guy could probably take every dollar he could get. Thor gave the man an address and he started driving off.

* * *

The address, it turned out, led to a restaurant in Manhattan that boasted fresh seafood. Steve took one look at the menu outside the building and knew that he would never be able to afford the food here. For one thing, while the menu was in English, Steve had only heard of a few of the dishes. 

“Are you sure I didn’t have to dress up to come here?” Steve asked. 

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Thor said. “We will have a quiet night with good food and no one will give us any fuss.” 

Sure enough, when they arrived inside, they were ushered to an upstairs table next to a window overlooking the city. Steve sat down while Thor took a look at the view. He smiled and Steve had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He forgot that Thor was relatively new to the city. Steve followed his gaze, though, and saw the view of the sun beginning to set over the skyline. It was, in fact, a beautiful sight. 

“No matter how many cities I visit, I always appreciate the sight of a new view,” Thor said. 

“I can’t imagine what that would be like,” Steve said. “I’ve never had the chance to travel much.” 

“Perhaps one day I will take you with me when I travel,” Thor said. “The world is a beautiful place and I always want to see more of it. We could go to a new city and explore it together.” 

Steve smiled. “That sounds nice,” he said. “An adventure like that would be fun.” 

“Indeed,” Thor said. “I find that business affords shockingly few opportunities for such adventure.”

“Let’s not ruin the dinner with talk of business,” Steve said. “This is pleasure, remember?” 

“As you wish _älskling_,” Thor chuckled. 

Steve opened the menu and immediately had a small moment of panic. He had no idea what any of these foods were. The menu offered no explanations and half the dishes were in another language. 

“Do you need help with the menu?” Thor asked. Steve nodded and Thor moved his chair over to Steve’s side of the table. “Do you like fish?” 

“I feel like that might have been a question to ask before bringing us to a seafood restaurant,” Steve said. “But yes, I do.” 

“Good,” Thor said. He explained each dish before Steve let him skip to the full-bodied options. He was coming to a nice restaurant and he liked fish, so by God, he was going to enjoy something that tasted like it. Eventually, he settled on a tuna steak with a ginger and lime sauce. 

“Have you ever had oysters?” Thor asked. 

“I love oysters,” Steve said. “Especially if they’re fried.” 

“Luckily for you, they do offer a plate of fried oysters as an appetizer,” Thor said. “I am afraid, though, that they do not serve beer.” 

“Typical,” Steve sighed, though he still smiled at Thor. “How will I survive in such conditions?”

“I could always call the owner over,” Thor said playfully. 

“Don’t you even dare!” Steve said. “I’ll never live it down!”

“Well then, I suppose we’ll get by,” Thor said.

* * *

Thor placed their orders and Steve settled for just water until their food arrived. He had to stop himself from wolfing it down, it was so good. He tried to copy Thor, savoring each bite slowly and deliberately. It was nice, but Steve didn’t really see the point in taking that long to eat something, even if it was objectively some of the best food he’d ever eaten. 

By the time they left the restaurant, it was twilight. The street lights were starting to come on and Thor reached down to entwine his fingers with Steve’s. Steve looked up at him and smiled as he stepped closer to Thor. 

“Where to now?” Steve asked. 

“It’s a surprise,” Thor said. 

“Oh? It’s been quite a while since I was surprised,” Steve said. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

“I’m sure it will live up to expectations,” Thor said. 

They didn’t even get in a cab, which Steve didn’t really mind. He liked the opportunity to walk his dinner off. It would give him time to settle before the next phase of the date. 

Thor led him down several blocks before he turned to a building Steve didn’t recognize. It was right on the road, not down an alley or anything, so it seemed perfectly legit, aside from the bouncer in a suit who stood out front. There was also a rather elegant woman with him holding a clipboard. 

“Name?” she asked as Thor approached. 

“Thor Odinson,” Thor said. “And plus one.” 

“Welcome, sir,” she said with a smile. She unhooked the barrier and Thor walked past. He walked up the stairs and turned at the first door they saw. Steve gasped as they entered. 

“You brought me to a fancy art showing?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, though I’m sure you will have many opinions on the price these pieces are,” Thor said. 

“I’m sure I will,” Steve said. “But it’s sometimes nice to see what fancy people consider to be art.” 

“I’m sure I should be insulted by that statement,” Thor replied with a chuckle. 

“Well, see, art is supposed to be something that people have access to,” Steve said. “It’s meant to be looked at and appreciated. This stuff, no one gets to see it except rich people who keep them in private collections.” 

“And you,” Thor said. 

“Fair enough, but I still prefer art that’s accessible,” Steve said. 

He dragged Thor over to the nearest painting. It looked like it was made by someone who had once glanced at something postmodern and decided to make it appeal to the establishment. The result was something that, in Steve’s opinion, felt bland and devoid of meaning. There was, of course, the tell-tale juxtaposition between the past and present, but it all felt… superficial. 

“I must confess, part of the reason why I brought you here was in the hope that you could explain it to me,” Thor said. “I can never understand modern art.” 

“It’s not modern, it’s postmodern,” Steve said. “And the idea behind it is that every boundary and direction no longer exists. Different styles, ideas, and methods can be brought together and forced to inhabit the same space because they all share something in common: the extent to which it’s insincere.” 

“I am left more confused than before, I’m afraid,” Thor said as he sipped on his wine. Steve scanned the room until he found something that he thought might illustrate the point. He pulled Thor over to a painting of various shades of white and grey mixed together. Thor stared at it for a moment. “I fail to see a deeper meaning in this.” 

“There isn’t one,” Steve said. “This is minimalist, it’s not meant to have any meaning subjected to it. The idea is that it simply exists independent of metaphorical meaning.” 

Thor thought about it for a moment. “So it exists, simply to exist,” he said. “And that piece over there, the styles of different eras exist together because they can.” 

“Yes,” Steve said. “It’s also my biggest critique for the movement.” 

“Explain,” Thor said. 

“I don’t believe in objectivity,” Steve said. “Postmodern art, minimalism, it all exists on the idea that they can achieve a perfect sense of objective existence. Even Dadaism, which is essentially anti-establishment art, exists because of the basic fact that art is defined by those who succeed in making art and selling it internationally. It defies elite conventions and embodies something people would argue isn’t art. That means that there is a subjective experience that defines how people interpret art.” 

“I think I understand,” Thor said. “So what kind of art do you enjoy looking at?” 

Steve thought about it for a moment. There was a part of him that enjoyed Dadaism, but at the same time, a great deal of it was simply unappealing to look at. He didn’t necessarily want Dadaist art in his home. 

“Personally, I enjoy Romanticism,” Steve said. “It’s definitely older, but I think it fully embraces the subjective experience with the idea of becoming self-aware and improving the world.” 

“You see all that in a single art movement?” Thor asked. 

“Well, it’s more that I also casually studied the philosophy,” Steve said. “But even just as an artistic style, it came after the Enlightenment era where people were concerned with casting off beliefs labeled as superstitious in favor of empiricism. Neoclassical art was meant to be calm and rational, balancing everything with logic and math. It’s why neoclassicism succeeded particularly with architecture. However, Romanticism emerged because even the portrayal of longing for the idealized past is more relatable than the search for absolute and objective truth.”

“You clearly care a lot about this,” Thor said. “I had no idea that art was so complex.” 

“Art is meant to be the reflection of a particular society’s experience,” Steve said. “Even if the people making it aren’t fully aware that that’s what they’re doing. Postmodern art exists because of our collective experience of a pluralistic society, not because someone happened to have the idea that throwing various styles together might be cool.” 

“I’m learning so much tonight,” Thor said. “Perhaps I should bring you along to a tour of the various art galleries and have you explain everything to me.” 

Steve grinned. “I might just take you up on that,” he said.

* * *

It was nearly midnight before Steve and Thor returned to Thor’s home. Despite the fact that Steve didn’t necessarily like postmodern style of art, he still enjoyed being able to go out and enjoy the gallery. It was a fascinating insight into what the artist valued and there was a part of Steve that wanted to take up painting again. He enjoyed animation, but there was something very tactile about painting, about mixing paints together on a pallet. 

Thor didn’t give him much time to think about that, though. He hung his coat on a rack near the entrance and began going up the stairs to his room. 

“Take your clothes off,” he said. “Except for the lingerie. Kneel by the couch when you’re done.” 

Steve hastily threw his clothes into a pile and rushed to the living room to kneel where he had the week prior. He had fully expected to go to bed after staying out so late. He was happy to see that Thor had not forgotten what he had told Steve to do. His lingerie would receive some appreciation after all. 

Thor returned wearing the same t-shirt and jeans that he’d worn earlier, but this time he had a length of rope in his hand along with a bundle of other items Steve couldn’t make out. Steve grinned as he saw them. Thor sits down on the couch with his legs spread wide and the only thing Steve can think about is how much he enjoyed keeping Thor’s cock warm last week. However, Thor makes no move to bring Steve to sit between them. 

“Here’s what is going to happen,” Thor said. “I will tie you up in a nice harness, take my time… appreciating your body, and then, when I’m done and if you’ve been good, I may let you come.”

“May?!” Steve cried. “What do you mean ‘may’?”

Thor just chuckles darkly. “Exactly what I meant,” Thor said. “If I am not satisfied with your behavior, you won’t get to come.” 

“That’s not fair!” Steve protested. 

“No, it’s not,” Thor agreed. He ran a hand down Steve’s face gently before delivering a sharp slap. Steve gasped more out of surprise than pain. He looked back up at Thor, who looked at him so sweetly. “What’s your safeword, valp?” 

“Spring, Master,” Steve said. 

“Good boy,” Thor said. “Get up on the coffee table.” 

Steve scrambled up until he was kneeling on the table. Thor took a moment just to look at him. He made one or two adjustments to the lingerie before he sat back down, with his legs spread. He looked up at Steve. 

“Give me a show,” he said. Steve felt his face heat up. 

“A show?” he said. 

“Yes,” Thor said. “Strip for me.” 

“I’m not very good at dancing,” Steve said. Thor sighed. 

“I did not ask if you were,” he said. “Strip.” 

Steve swallowed and began to slowly remove his lingerie. He tried his best to make it sexy, but really, he was more humiliated than anything. Ironically, his cock was hard at the thought. Thor was just sitting there, his legs spread and his arms draped over the back of the couch. He gazed unflinchingly at Steve. Steve took a deep breath and tossed the garter belt aside. 

“There, is that so hard?” Thor asked. “Keep going.” 

Steve’s blush creeped down his body. He felt warm as he slowly turned around and pushed the panties over the curve of his ass. Normally, he would have let them fall to the floor, but having them attached to the rest of the outfit made the difficult. Instead, he pushed the garters down, too, and the leggings until he tossed them in the direction of the garter belt. 

“There, now how was that?” Thor asked. 

“Embarrassing,” Steve muttered. Much to his surprise, Thor grinned wickedly. 

“I expected as much,” he said. “You did well in obeying me anyway, though.” 

Steve smiled. Thor got up and pushed him down to his knees. Then he took the rope and pulled Steve’s hands behind his back and began tying them together. He also tied Steve’s ankles to the bars under the table so that he was fully immobilized. 

The harness went all the way down Steve’s chest in a series of diamonds. The first was between his pecs and his neck. Each knot was about the length of Thor’s grip, the fourth one ending just above Steve’s crotch. Then, much to Steve’s shock, Thor split the ropes to wrap around Steve’s crotch and he tied a fifth knot over Steve’s perineum. Steve’s breath hitched. It wasn’t very tight, yet, but that changed as the diamonds down Steve’s torso formed. By the end, the knots were stretched tight and he could feel the knot at his perineum pressing against his prostate whenever Thor adjusted the harness.

“There, don’t you look beautiful like this?” Thor said. He flicked one of Steve’s nipples and Steve moaned at the feeling. “Already so eager. I haven’t even done anything yet. Perhaps you are simply a greedy valp. Is it too tight?”

“No, it feels fine,” Steve said. 

“Good,” Thor said. He pushed Steve down until he was bent over the length of the coffee table with his ass in the air. “Now, where to begin?”

“Master?” Steve asked. 

“Hush, valp,” Thor said. “You’ve spent a good deal of time talking tonight. I think it’s time for you to be quiet. Puppies do not speak.” 

Steve clamped his jaw shut and took a deep breath through his nose. A moment later, he felt Thor’s hands on his ass. His fingers trailed down Steve’s legs, ghosting over where the lingerie had been. 

“So lovely,” he said. “It complements you well. Perhaps I will order more.” 

Steve hummed. 

“I think you would like that,” Thor said. “That’s good. I would like it as well. Seeing you in such soft, delicate clothes like this is simply a treat. And of course, to make it easier, I think I will have you go to the spa for a wax.” 

“What?” Steve asked. Thor smacked his bare ass. 

“Hush, valp,” Thor said. “If it is really so offensive to you, you may, of course, use your safeword.”

Steve said nothing and Thor resumed feeling his body. A moment later, Steve felt another smack on his ass. He shouted in surprise and moaned. Thor rubbed the spot where he’d struck Steve. He brought his hand down again and Steve shouted. The strikes stung like hell and the crack that echoed through the room slightly rang in Steve’s ears. 

Thor settled into a pattern. He smacked Steve’s ass and didn’t seem to hold back. Each side received attention, and every now and then, Thor would move his hands to other parts of Steve’s body. He’d pinch Steve’s nipples, twisting them around harshly until Steve hissed with pain. Thor leaned down over Steve’s body and began to suck on his neck. Steve moaned and struggled against the ropes, but they held firm. 

Thor growled as he came off Steve’s neck. Steve didn’t have to look to see that he would have a bruise there later. Considering how hard Thor had sucked on the flesh, it would probably be large and last a couple days. Thor resumed spanking Steve’s ass. Steve shouted with each strike, but eventually, Thor began to slow.

“I’m so looking forward to what you’ll look like when I’m done,” Thor purred. He got up and went over to the pack that he’d brought down with the rope. He set aside a couple safety implements, before he brought out a crop. It was long and flexible and Thor bent it in his hands as he showed it to Steve. “Let’s begin.” 

He brought the crop down on Steve’s ass, hard. Steve yowled with pain. It was sharp and it stung and Steve jerked away, or tried to. The ropes held firm and Thor laughed. 

“That was a lovely sound,” he said. “Do it again.” 

He brought the crop down on Steve’s ass again, just as hard as before. Steve cried out and Thor hummed in approval. He settled again into a pattern. Each time he brought the crop down on Steve’s ass, Steve howled with pain. Thor never let up, either. Each strike landed with pinpoint precision and stung like hell, far worse than what Thor had done last week. 

Steve’s mind was beginning to get blurry when Thor finally stopped. He wasn’t crying yet, though. Thor reached down and squeezed Steve’s ass roughly. Steve gasped in pain and squirmed in Thor’s grip. 

“I love how you sing for me, little valp,” Thor growled. He released Steve’s ass and walked back over to the couch. He brought out a pair of strange toys. They rang as Thor shook them a bit. “Know what these are?” 

Steve shook his head. 

“A little dumb already, are we?” Thor said with a sadistic grin. “That’s all right. I wouldn’t expect otherwise from you, silly boy. These are nipple clamps.” 

Steve’s eyes widened as Thor pulled him up into a kneeling position. His knees were beginning to hurt and the harness was tight against his body. Thor fastened the clamps on Steve’s nipples, twisting them around until they were secure. They hurt like hell, like a twist that wouldn’t quit. Steve whined at the feeling. 

“Oh, they hurt, I know,” Thor said. His voice sounded sympathetic. He even looked sympathetic. Then, he reached into the bag and pulled out a wooden paddle. “Don’t worry, it’ll get worse.”

He brought the paddle down on Steve’s ass. Steve cried out as the paddle landed with a thud. It somehow hurt worse than the crop. The pain went deeper and the skin that was raised and hot from where the crop had struck him still stung as Thor brought it down on his ass again and again. Steve whined and cried out from the pain as the bells on the clamps chimed every time he jerked away from the blows. 

After some time, Steve couldn’t tell how long, Thor put the paddle down. Steve couldn’t focus on anything but what Thor was doing. All thoughts, all plans and lists in his head were gone. Thor gently removed the clamps. Steve thought he would be relieved. He wasn’t. As soon as they were gone, sensation came rushing back and he howled as his nipples stung. 

“Ah, that’s music to my ears, valp,” Thor sighed. He picked up something else from inside the bag. It was small, that’s all Steve could tell before Thor disappeared behind him. “Let’s make some more.” 

He pushed the device into Steve’s ass. It didn’t take long, as Steve’s foggy state made his hole looser and relaxed. As soon as it was inside him, Thor flipped a switch on something he had in his hand. The device began to vibrate against Steve’s prostate. Steve wailed as the pain and pleasure in his body mixed into a horrible, wonderful perfect storm. 

“That’s it, little valp,” Thor said. He picked up the crop again. “Just let go.” 

He brought the crop down on Steve’s left nipple and Steve howled with pain. Thor didn’t stop though. Steve looked up at him, the wicked gleam in his eyes. He really did enjoy this. Steve’s reverie was short lived, as Thor brought the crop down on his other nipple. Steve cried out and between that and the pleasure against his prostate, a tear fell down his cheek. 

“Well now,” Thor purred. “I was wondering how much it would take to make you cry.”

“Not cryin’,” Steve said. Thor slapped him across the face and Steve gasped. More tears fell from his eyes and he sniffed as Thor grabbed his hair and turned Steve back to face him. 

“Silly, valp,” Thor said. “A dumb little valp, that’s what you are.” 

Thor slapped him again and Steve cried out again. Thor kept his grip on Steve’s hair as he picked the crop back up and resumed torturing Steve’s nipples. No matter how much pain he endured, Steve’s cock wouldn’t soften. He loved this. His mind was warm and fuzzy, he couldn’t think beyond what Thor was doing, beyond receiving what Thor gave him. 

Tears fell freely by the time Thor put the crop aside. He took his cock out and pressed it to Steve’s lips. Steve opened, obedient and eager, and Thor pushed his cock in to the hilt. Steve moaned as he choked around the shaft. 

“Good boy,” Thor purred. “Such a good valp for his Master.” 

Thor began fucking Steve’s throat vigorously. Steve’s tears couldn’t stop. He could still feel the vibrator in his ass, nestled firmly against his prostate. He stared up at Thor through the haze of his tears. Thor’s hands gripped Steve’s head as he fucked into Steve’s throat. Steve let himself drift through the ocean of warm fog. He relaxed fully as Thor fucked into him. He heard Thor say something, but he wasn’t able to understand it. A moment later, he felt Thor’s cock pulse and come burst into his mouth. He swallowed every drop, heedless of the bit that dribbled from his mouth and fell down his chin. Thor smiled down at him. 

This was good. Thor was happy. Master was happy. Steve had done a good job. He was a good puppy. He smiled, warm and content as Thor wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock. He was barely aware of the pleasure as Thor jacked him off. He came with a light sigh, the endorphins making his mind even hazier. 

He was only somewhat aware of the ropes being untied and Thor carrying him upstairs. There was chocolate and a cooler near the bed. Thor tucked Steve into bed and crawled in next to him. Steve smiled as he felt Thor’s voice rumble in his chest. It sounded important, but Steve couldn’t make out what it was. 

“Steve,” Thor said. “It’s time to come back now. You’ve been such a good boy for me. Come back now, little one.” 

It took another several minutes, or something like that. Steve couldn’t really tell time in that space. When he did, though, he hummed and moved closer to Thor. He buried his face in Thor’s chest. 

“There you are,” Thor said gently. “You were so good for me, älskling. You did so well for me.” 

“That was… wow,” Steve sighed. “Jesus Christ, that was amazing.” 

“You can just call me Thor,” Thor replied. “Or Master, if you’re in the mood.” 

“Har har,” Steve replied. “You’re so funny.” 

“I do my best,” Thor chuckled. “How do you feel?” 

“So good,” Steve said. “You didn’t hold back, huh?” 

Thor just chuckled at that. Steve looked up into his eyes. Thor looked amused! 

“What, you can go harder?” Steve asked.

“Don’t worry about that,” Thor said. “I promise that you have only seen a small piece of what I enjoy doing as a Dom.” 

“Oh fuck,” Steve sighed.

“But you won’t see any more tonight,” Thor said. 

“Still, that was the most pain I’ve ever felt in my life,” Steve replied. “I’m…”

“It’s okay,” Thor said gently. “You can say it.” 

“I’m surprised by… how much I liked it,” Steve whispered. “Like, I figured that I was a masochist, but damn, I didn’t know how much that was true.” 

“I’m glad you learned something about yourself, then,” Thor said. He reached over and grabbed a bar of chocolate. “What do you need? I have juice in the cooler if you would like some.” 

“Do you have grape juice?” Steve asked. “I promise not to spill it on your fancy ass sheets.” 

“Settle down,” Thor said. “I will hardly be bothered if you spill juice on my sheets.”

Steve ate three bars of dark chocolate with sea salt caramel and had three glasses of grape juice while they watched _The Great British Baking Show_. Steve ended up dozing off around the third episode. He lay his head on Thor’s chest and fell asleep to the sound of Thor’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
